The Flame Heart
by agiswisnu91
Summary: Beacon Akademi, tempat dimana seluruh pangeran dan putri dari semua kerajaan berkumpul. itu juga merupakan tempat tumbuhnya persaingan dan persahabatan dimulai/ Uzumaki Naruto telah menemukan kebenaran dibalik kejadian memilukan yang pernah terjadi. Di Beacon Akademi Naruto akan menentukan jalannya!/ Multi crossover, Sci-fi, Modern theme, AU, Smart!Naru, Harem!Naru.
1. Chapter 1

" _Tou-Sama, Aku seorang jenius kenapa juga aku harus banyak latihan!, "ucap Seorang anak pada ayahnya yang terlihat memakai Baju seorang Raja. Sang anak merasa dia jenius yang tak perlu banyak latihan._

 _Plak!_

 _Tangan besar ayahnya menampar pipi bocah itu dengan keras. Rasa sakit menyebar dipipi Sang anak dengan berurai air mata ia menatap ayahnya yang berwajah sangat marah. "Kau! Hanya karena kau jenius bukan berarti kau tak perlu banyak latihan, apakah kau tak sadar banyak orang yang lebih kuat darimu bukan karena kejeniusannya tapi kerja kerasnya dalam latihan, sekarang pergi latihan sekarang! Jangan jadi pangeran pemalas, " ucap sang ayah dengan wajah sangat merah karena marahnya. Sementara itu sang anak yang mendengar bentakan keras ayahnya langsung pergi ke tempat latihan._

 _-Skip Time-_

 _Dimalam hari yang gelap gulita, api menyerbu istana kerajaan dengan sangat cepat. Sekitar 1 Km dari istana terlihat sosok wanita yang penuh dengan darah tengah berlari sambil menggendong sosok anak berusia 12 tahunan. Wanita itu diikuti oleh sosok penjaga yang terlihat sangat patuh padanya. Tiba tiba Wanita itu berhenti berlari dan menatap anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang iya mengelus rambut anaknya yang tengah pingsan didekapkannya itu._

" _Naruto, Ibu menyayangimu tapi maaf Ibu tak bisa melindungimu sepenuhnya. Kuharap kau bisa tumbuh menjadi kuat dan dapat melindungi apa yang penting bagimu. Aku menyayangimu, Naruto. "ucap sang ibu dengan kata yang penuh kelembutan, ia lalu melirik penjaga disampingnya._

" _Bawa anakku pada pamannya, aku akan melawan 'Orang itu' membantu Suamiku, " ucapnya sambil menyerahkan Naruto pada sosok penjaga itu. Penjaga tersebut mengangguk dan membawa anak tersebut berlari dengan cepat._

The Flame Heart

 **Desclaimer** : Semua pemain bukan milik saya.

 **Rated** : M

 **Pairing** : Naruto X Harem

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, and Etc.

 **Warning** : Typo,Alternative universe (AU), Oc,Ooc,Gender bend! and Etc.

 **Summary :**

Naruto, Seorang pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan kecil yang hancur hanya karena dia 'Spesial'. Ia berniat membalas dendam pada Kerajaan Besar yang menjadi dalang dari kehancuran Kerajaannya, Akankah ia berhasil membalas dendam atau malah melupakan dendam itu karena cinta?

 **Arc 1 : Beacon Academi**

 **Chapter 1 : Welcome to Beacon Academi**

 **Konoha City, Shinobi Kingdom.**

Dipagi hari dimana burung burung menari-nari diangkasa sambil bernyanyi merdu menghiasi langit pagi, cahaya hangat matahari membangunkan manusia dari alam mimpi.

" Aaaaaahhhh!, "

Disebuah apartemen yang sederhana terdengar teriakan yang cukup keras. Teriakan itu adalah teriakan remaja berumur 17 tahun berambut merah panjang dengan poni yang menutupi mata bagian kirinya dan bagian belakang rambutnya berbentuk pantat ayam dan ia memiliki mata biru yang indah. Dia bangun dari tidurnya karena bermimpi buruk tentang hal tragis yang pernah terjadi pada 5 tahun lalu dan untuk 5 tahun sekarang ini ia tinggal bersama Pamannya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka, " Naruto, bermimpi buruk lagi hm?, "

Ucap seorang pria berambut merah yang muncul dibalik pintu. Orang itu adalah pamannya Nagato Uzumaki,orang yang telah mengurusnya, melatihnya dan berpetualang bersamanya. Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Nagato dengan sebuah anggukan singkat.

" Kalau begitu turunlah kau harus segera sarapan Naruto, "ucapnya sambil berbalik dan pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

Naruto perlahan bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan dengan langkah yang gontai ia perlahan menuju kamar mandinya. Setelah selesai mandi ia memakai Pakaian sederhana yaitu Baju warna putih dan celana jeans hitam. Naruto berjalan kearah tangga dan turun menuju lantai bawah.

Ketika sampai dilantai bawah Naruto dapat melihat Pamannya yang sedang memakan ramen sambil menatap TV. Naruto duduk dan mengambil semangkuk ramen yang disediakan untuknya, ia mengambil sumpit miliknya.

"Ittadakimasu"

Naruto mulai makan ramen itu dengan santai dan tidak tergesa gesa. Ramen memang bukanlah makanan kesukaannya tapi ramen adalah makanan kesukaan ibunya, makanan kesukaannya adalah makanan yang berbahan dasar daging.

Nagato menatap remaja yang merupakan keponakannya itu, " Naruto kau tahukan besok kau masuk ke Beacon akademi yang merupakan sekolah internasional dan juga sekolah favorit bagi anak bangsawan dari 4 Kerajaan aku tak ingin kau terlalu implusif dan mulai membenci mereka karena kebencianmu, sebaliknya aku ingin kau berteman dengan mereka, Naruto. Lagi pula saat ini kau tak punya kekuatan untuk membalas dendam. "

Beacon Akademi adalah sebuah sekolah internasional yang terletak dihutan selatan dan terletak disebuah bukit yang dikelilingi hutan, 5 Km dari garis pinggir Konoha City dan sekolah itu juga merupakan sekolah terbaik yang diakui oleh para Raja ke-4 kerajaan Besar. Para pangeran, bangsawan, putra dan putri klan-klan besar dan juga tempat para jenius berkumpul dari keempat Kerajaan Besar. Sebenarnya ada juga Konoha Akademi tapi tempat itu merupakan tempat bagi warga lokal yang tak masuk kualifikasi Beacon Akademi untuk sekolah.

Naruto menyelesaikan makanannya dengan cepat setelah itu ia menatap Nagato dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, " Aku tak akan bertindak bodoh paman jadi tenanglah. Sebelum aku punya kekuatan yang cukup untuk membalas dendam pada mereka, aku tak akan menyerang, " ucapan Naruto cukup menenangkan hati Nagato. Nagato sekarang yakin Naruto tak akan bertindak bodoh lagi pula setahu Nagato Naruto tipe orang yang cerdas.

" Hari ini kau harus menyiapkan segala keperluanmu Naruto, " kata Nagato dengan singkat.

" Iya aku tahu paman, " jawab Naruto sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan Nagato di apartemen sederhana itu.

Naruto berjalan ke arah motornya yang terparkir didepan adalah motor Sport berwarna Merah yang dibelikan pamannya pada ulang tahun yang ke menaiki motor miliknya dan memakai helmnya setelah itu ia bergegas pergi ke suatu tempat dengan motornya.

Naruto sampai disebuah toko yang tak terlalu besar, ia memarkirkan motornya dan membuka helmnya sebelum akhirnya turun dari motornya dan berjalan santai kearah pintu itu.

" Oh, Kau Naruto ?, " tanya sosok pria bertubuh besar dan berkulit hitam yang berada di belakang meja kasir.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan Armedilo milikku, jack ?, "tanya Naruto sambil mendekati Jack dengan wajah datarnya.

" Ah! Gauntlet itu ya tunggu sebentar, " kata Jack, lalu Jack berjalan kesebuah pintu membukanya lalu memasukinya setelah beberapa saat ia kembali lagi dan menaruh Armedilo dimeja. Armedilo adalah sebuah Gauntlet berwarna Black metalik dengan sebuah berlian merah kecil diatasnya.

" Jangan sampai kau merusaknya lagi, Naruto. "

" Hn, " jawab Naruto sambil membawa gauntlet miliknya dan menyimpannya di cincin interpasialnya.

Ia mengambil sejumlah uang dari sakunya dan menaruhnya dimeja sebelum berbalik menuju pintu.

Tapi sebelum Naruto membuka pintu, pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis memakai baju hitam, rok hitam selutut, syal merah dan sebuah penutup kepala berwarna merah. Ia juga memiliki mata berwarna perak dan rambut hitam sepundak wajahnya terlihat cukup imut.

" Eh, Naruto kau disini ?, " tanya gadis itu pada Naruto dengan wajah cukup terkejut.

Naruto tahu dia adalah Ruby Rose. Ruby dan dirinya bertemu 2 tahun lalu ditoko ini secara tak sengaja. Naruto menatap Ruby, " Aku mengambil Armedilo milikku, kau tahukan besok hari pertama aku sekolah ?, " tanya Naruto pada Ruby.

Ruby tersenyum sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya, " Kau benar, ini juga hari pertama kakakku Yang sekolah, Kau tahu aku juga sangat ingin sekolah di Beacon Akademi. Andaikan saja aku berumur 17 tahun sekarang, "

" Kau hanya perlu menunggu 2 tahun lagi Ruby, " ucap Naruto sebelum melangkah melewati Ruby dan berjalan kearah luar toko.

" Bye bye Ruby, " ucap Naruto yang tengah berjalan kearah motornya.

Ruby menatap Naruto dari kejauhan dengan tersenyum kecil, " 2 Tahun tak bertemu Naruto, apa aku kuat, " kata katanya diakhiri dengan nada yang lirih.

Naruto menaiki motornya, memakai helmnya dan melaju kembali ke jalanan.

-Skip Time-

Pada sore hari di sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah, terlihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam bergelombang dan juga seorang pria dengan rambut merahnya yang sedang duduk disofa

Naruto menatap mata Cinder dengan seksama sebelum berkata, " Kau tahukan besok aku akan sekolah di Beacon ?. "

Cinder mendekatkan mukanya pada Naruto, " Tentu aku tahu Naruto, " ucapnya dengan nada yang agak sensual.

" Itu berarti kerja sama kita berakhir disini Cinder, "

" Yah sepertinya begitu,"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Cinder dan mengingat bahwa ia dan Cinder saling mengenal sejak usianya 15 tahun, saat itu ia sedang berada di Kota Kiri, Shinobi Kingdom. Cinder menawarkan kerja sama dan akhirnya mereka sepakat.

Flash Back

 _Disebuah malam yang indah, Naruto berdiam diri disebuah atap apartemen, lebih tepatnya ia sedang menatap bulan. Itu adalah kebiasaan Naruto beberapa bulan terakhir ini. " Apa kau suka sekali menatap bulan ya ?, " tanya Cinder yang tiba tiba muncul disamping Naruto. Naruto tampak tak terkejut dengan kehadiran Cinder yang ia lakukan Cuma menatap Cinder sebentar sebelum menatap bulan kembali._

" _Apa yang kau mau ?, "tanya Naruto dengan datar._

" _Sebuah kerja sama, " jawab Cinder singkat._

" _kesepakatannya ? "_

" _Kau harus melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan. Sebagai imbalannya aku akan memberimu apa yang kau mau, itu bisa saja uang,wanita,informasi,atau barang dan lain ,hm ? "_

 _Naruto menatap Cinder dengan serius sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, " Cinder Fall, kau membuat aku tertarik, "_

" _Jadi sepakat ?, " tanya Cinder_

" _Sepakat!"_

 _Mereka berdua saling berjabat tangan. Dan sejak saat itu Naruto dan Cinder bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan._

Flash Back end

Ciuman, pelukan, bahkan sex itu adalah hal biasa bagi Naruto dan Cinder. Mereka melakukan itu semua bukan karena cinta tapi itu hanya untuk kesenangan mereka sendiri. Naruto mengakui bahwa Cinder memiliki daya tarik tapi dia juga tahu Cinder bukan orang yang tepat untuk hubungan percintaan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Naruto dan Cinder saling memajukan wajah mereka. Naruto dapat merasakan bibir basah Cinder menempel pada bibirnya, ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Cinder dan Cinder membuka mulutnya untuk mempersilahkan lidah Naruto mengeksplor mulutnya itu. Lidah mereka saling bertautan saling mengikat dan saling memperdalam ciuman mereka untuk mendapat sensasi kesenangan tertentu. Setelah beberapa menit mereka saling berciuman, saling menghisap dan bertukar ludah dengan panas, akhirnya mereka menyelesaikan ciuman panas tersebut. Sebuah saliva tersambung antara bibir Cinder dan bibir Naruto.

Cinder menatap Naruto dengan mata sayunya, " Kurasa kita dapat menikmati malam perpisahan dengan penuh gairah, Iyakan Naruto ?, "

" Ya untuk yang terakhir kalinya " jawab Naruto yang sudah penuh akan nafsu.

 **Room 126, Hotel Internasional Konoha**

Issei kini tengah menikmati pijatan yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya, Rias Gremory. Rias yang melihat Issei memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati pijatannya terkikik, " Issei-kun sepertinya kau sangat percaya diri untuk besok, "

"Ya, aku percaya aku dapat membuat harem di Beacon Akademi!, " ucap Issei dg mata yang berkobar dengan penuh semangat. Issei memang berniat mendekati seluruh wanita cantik di Beacon Akademi, dia percaya dengan statusnya sekarang wanita akan takluk padanya. Rias menatap Issei yang penuh dengan semangat mesum, " Itu tak masalah asalkan aku tetap jadi yang pertama, " ucap Rias dengan serius pada Issei.

"Tentu saja Rias-chan, Oppaimu yang terbaik." ucap Issei dengan senyum mesumnya.

"Hihihihi" tawa kecil Rias.

 **Room 127**

" Raynare, kau tak lelah terus bermain game terus ?, " tanya Kalawarner pada Raynare yang sedang bermain game terus diponselnya.

"Diamlah Kalawarner!, " jawab Raynare dengan marah karena mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Kalawarner yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus dan melemparkan dirinya ke sofa. Kalawarner terdiam beberapa saat sebelum bertanya lagi pada Raynare, " Jadi dimana Akeno-sama, Ray ?."

"Aku tak tahu" ucap Raynare dengan datar.

" Kau tak gugup untuk besok,hmm ?. "

" Tidak, aku yakin tak ada wanita yang lebih hebat dari Akeno-sama. "

 **Room 128**

Irina kini tengah berbaring dikasur sambil memperhatikan Xenovia yang sedang melakukan senam aneh.

" Kau tahu aku sangat tak sabar melihat wajah Gabriel-sama yang sangat cantik, kami belum bertemu sejak tahun lalu. "

" Ya, dia adalah putri yang baik ,cantik, pintar, dan berbakat. Dia adalah putri yang sempurna

" Kau tak gugup, Xenovia ?."

" Aku percaya besok akulah yang akan terlihat paling mengagumkan Irina, " jawab Xenovia sambil melakukan senamnya itu.

 **One Day Later**

Jam 03.00 Naruto bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Naruto perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidur, ia melirik Cinder yang masih tidur sebelum mencari pakaiannya yang tadi malam ia lempar entah kemana. Naruto keluar dari apartemen Cinder menaiki motor Sportnya dan bergegas pergi ke rumahnya.

Setelah 15 menit perjalanan Naruto akhirnya sampai dirumah, ia memarkirkan motornya didepan Apartemen. Naruto perlahan berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya.

" Dari mana saja kau malam ini, Naruto ?," tanya Nagato yang terlihat sudah menunggu dibalik pintu dengan wajah datarnya.

" Hanya menikmati malam perpisahan dengan teman wanitaku, " jawab Naruto sambil berjalan melewati Nagato dan pergi ke kamarnya.

" Lain kali kabari aku dulu, Naruto. "

" Ya, "

Setelah sampai dikamarnya Naruto langsung melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

-Skip Time-

Naruto kini memakai baju hitam ketat dengan celana panjang hitam, Syal merah dilehernya, sepatu boots dan Armedilo yang terpasang dikedua tangannya, ia juga menggendong pedang besar sepanjang 160 cm dan lebar 18 cm pada punggungnya.( mirip pakaian milik Zack Final Fantasy VII )

Naruto yang melihat pakaiannya sudah sempurna. Naruto berjalan kearah lantai pertama dengan perlahan.

" Kelihatannya kau sudah sangat siap , Naruto ?, " tanya Nagato yang sekarang sedang menikmati kopinya di pagi hari yang indah. " Tentu Paman, aku ingin melihat pertarungan antar jenius. "

Naruto menatap Nagato dengan mata penuh akan keyakinan, " Aku akan melawan mereka sesulit apa pun itu, sekuat apa pun itu, dan sesakit apa pun itu karena itulah jalan hidupku, "

 **Uchiha Mansion**

Disebuah kamar terlihat seorang gadis yang tengah menatap bayangannnya pada cermin yang cukup besar.

Sasuke Uchiha seorang anak dari Fugaku Uchiha, ketua klan Uchiha. Uchiha merupakan salah satu klan terhormat di Shinobi kingdom, mereka diakui menghasilkan anak anak yang jenius. Sasuke juga merupakan adik dari Itachi Uchiha, seorang prodigy yang diyakini muncul 100 tahun sekali. Dibalik kekuasaan, kekayaan dan kehormatan Klannya Sasuke memiliki masalah yaitu ia tak pernah punya teman selain keluarganya. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah berlatih dan berlajar terus menerus karena tekanan dari orang tuanya yang menyuruhnya untuk menyamai Itachi.

Sasuke kini tengah memakai Suit armor ketat yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. Sasuke menggerakan tangannya mengambil sebuah jubah biru donker dengan lambang Uchiha dibelakangnya.

" Sasuke-sama ini sudah saatnya Anda untuk sarapan!, " ucap seorang maid yang terlihat muncul dari balik pintu. Sasuke menatap maid yang baru masuk itu dan menganggukkan kepalanya pada maid tersebut.

 **Istana Kerajaan**

Diruang makan yang sangat mewah terlihat seorang Pria berambut putih dengan pakaian mewah dengan seorang gadis yang juga berambut putih tengah memulai sarapan mereka. Mereka adalah Tobirama Senju dan anaknya Akami Senju, Tobirama adalah Seorang raja periode kedua setelah masa perdamaian. Periode pertama yaitu Kakak tirinya Hashirama Senju yang terpaut 20 tahun dari usianya. Karena itu pula Akami adalah seorang Putri dari Kerajaan Shinobi.

Tobirama menatap Akami dengan Serius, " Jangan kalah dari putri putri kerajaan lain, Akami. "

Akami menatap kembali ayahnya dan mengangguk, " Ya Tou-sama, "

" baguslah, "

 **Namikaze Mansion**

Minato mengalihkan pandangannya pada anaknya, Namikaze Menma. Menma adalah adik dari Kyuubi Namikaze yang merupakan anak pertamanya Menma memiliki rambut hitam yang sama dengan istrinya, Shizune Senju. Minato tahu seluk beluk anaknya termasuk ambisinya untuk menikahi Uchiha Sasuke dan Putri Shinobi Kingdom, Akami Senju. Hal yang Minato khawatirkan adalah sifat arogan Menma yang menganggap dirinya jenius tak tertandingi, Minato khawatir bahwa kearoganan anaknya akan membawanya kedalam kehancuran karena itu ia sering menasihati anaknya tapi semua sia sia Menma tak berubah.

" Menma, kau jangan pernah meremehkan lawanmu ingat. " ucap Minato dengan lembut pada Menma.

" Aku sudah tahu ayah! Kau sudah mengatakan itu ribuan kali, " bentak Menma pada Minato. Sementara itu Shizune yang melihat Menma membentak menatap Menma dengan Killing Intens, " Menma! Dia ayahmu jangan membentaknya, "

Menma hanya mendengus dan melanjutkan makannya. Menma merasa bahwa tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya entah itu Pemilik Sacred Gear ataukah Prodigy dari kerajaan lain. Ia yakin bahwa bila ia dapat menikahi Akami maka ia akan menjadi Raja dari Shinobi Kingdom.

' Tunggulah Sasuke, Akami kalian akan jatuh kepelukanku ' pikir Menma dalam hatinya sambil menyeringai tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini berada disebuah pesawat aneh yang mengangkut Naruto dan para murid lainnya. Naruto disini dapat melihat banyak sekali orang terkenal dari Shinobi Kingdom tapi Naruto tak memperhatikan itu yang ia perhatikan adalah Ruby Rose yang entah bagaimana ia bisa datang ke Akademi.

" Jadi bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke Beacon Ruby, usiamukan baru 15 tahun. " tanya Naruto pada Ruby yang baru menyadari disampingnya.

" Paman kami memberikan sebuah tiket pada anak ini, " bukan Ruby yang membalas melainkan Yang Xiang Long, dia adalah sosok gadis pirang yang bisa dibilang Sexy. Ia memakai jaket Coklat, Baju kuning yang ketat dan sebuah celana Hotpants.

" Ohh! Selamat ya Ruby, " ucap Naruto dengan senyum simpul.

" Ya terima kasih, Naruto. " balas Ruby dengan pipinya yang mulai memerah melihat senyum Naruto.

" Ngomong ngomong Naruto, Kenapa kau tak memasukan pedang mu itu pada cincin interpasial milikmu ?, " tanya Yang pada Naruto yang membawa pedang besar dipunggungnya.

Naruto melirik ke arah Yang dan berkata, " Ini cuman aksesoris lagipula aku punya ratusan pedang di cincinku, "

" Pedang sebesar ini kau sebut aksesoris, kau memang aneh. "

Naruto menikmati perjalanan ini dengan tenang tapi ketenangan itu diganggu oleh suara muntah seseorang. Itu adalah seseorang pria sesusianya memiliki rambut mangkok dan baju hijau yang terlihat sangat ketat. Naruto memperhatikan orang itu dan setrlah melihat seluruh struktur tubuh orang itu ia tahu bahwa orang itu kuat di taijutsu dan memiliki seseuatu yang khusus. Orang itu jenis pekerja keras.

Naruto mendekati orang itu dan mengambil sebuah botol serta obat dari cincin interpasial miliknya dan menyodorkannya pada orang itu, " Ini minum obat ini agar kau tak mabuk mabuk lagi, "

"A-ah terima kasih!, " ucap orang itu, dia dengan terburu buru meminum obatnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Dia akui Naruto seorang yang tampan,badan kekar, keren, dan terlihat jantan dengan pedang dipunggungnya.

" Aku Rock Lee,siapa Namamu ?, " tanya Lee pada Naruto.

" Hikaryu Naruto Kiseki, panggil saja Naruto. " ucap Naruto sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan memang mengubah Namanya untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia pangeran yang dicari cari selama ini.

Sebelum Lee mengucapkan sesuatu Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Lee bersumpah bila mereka bertemu lainkali dia akan membalas kebaikan Naruto padanya. Sementara itu Naruto berjalan kearah Yang dan Ruby tapi ia tak menemukan mereka disana.

" Mereka pergi ketempat lain beberapa saat yang lalu, nyaa "

Mendengar suara itu Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang bicara. Dia adalah Youkai kucing yang terlihat berambut hitam dengan dua kuping kucingnya. Wanita itu memakai kimono yang terbelah pada bagian pahanya itu membuatnya menguarkan aura Sexy. Youkai adalah Spesies campuran antara Manusia dan binatang, mereka biasanya memiliki kemampuan untuk menggunakan Senjutsu.

" Kuroka, " ucap sosok itu dengan singkat.

"Namaku Naruto, jadi kemana mereka Kuroka ?, " tanya Naruto

" Aku tak tahu tapi mengapa kau tak menemaniku disini saja, "

Naruto menatap Kuroka yang ia tahu berusaha menggodanya setelah itu ia mengangkat bahunya, " Kurasa itu tak akan jadi masalah, "

-Skip Time-

Kapal itu akhirnya sampai di Beacon, para penumpangnya mulai turun beriringan. Naruto juga turun diikuti oleh Kuroka disampingnya. Naruto memandangi Beacon yang terlihat sangat megah. Naruto akhirnya menghembuskan Nafasnya dan berjalan memasuki Akademi.

" Waaah itu Akami-Hime, "

" Lihat Sasuke-sama, dia terlihat sangat cantik, "

" Itukan Akeno-Hime dari kerajaan Dark Holy, dia sangat seksi."

" Kyaaaaa! Yuuto Kiba, dia adalah Pangeran Holy sekaligus adik dari Gabriel-sama. "

Dan berbagai macam teriakan masuk kekuping Naruto. Naruto menatap kumpulan orang orang Elite itu dan menggunakan killing Intens miliknya sebentar.

' Perasaan ini, tak salah lagi ini adalah apa yang dilakukan Tou-sama padaku kalau tak salah ini Killing Intens. Sebuah perasaan membunuh yang tinggi ' batin Akami yang tiba tiba merasakan Niat membunuh yang tinggi.

Akami melihat orang orang lainnya juga merasakannya. Akami mencoba menemukan orang yang mengirim sebuah Niat membunuh itu dan akhirnya ia menemukan Naruto yang menatapnya sebelum Naruto pergi menghilang begitu saja. Ketika Naruto menghilang semua Niat membunuh yang ia rasakan juga ikut menghilang.

' Orang itu pasti berbahaya, aku harus berhati hati ' gumamnya dalam hati.

" Akami kau tahu siapa dia ?, " tanya Sasuke dengan pelan padanya. Akami cuma menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tak tahu. Akami tahu Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama karena ia dan Sasuke sudah bersahabat dari kecil.

Naruto yang baru saja pergi akhirnya sampai di Aula bersama dengan murid murid lainnya. Naruto dapat melihat guru guru berjajar dengan rapi didepan para murid baru.

Sosok pria berambut putih berjalan kearah mikrofon, " perkenalkan namaku Ozpin aku adalah kepala sekolah Beacon Akademi. Kuharap kalian dapat membanggakan kerajaan dan keluarga kalian disana dengan membuat prestasi. Aku tak tahu impian kalian semua tapi aku tahu bahwa untuk mencapai impian kalian perlu bekerja keras dan pantang menyerah.."

Ozpin berhenti bicara sebentar dan dengan senyum ia melanjutkan kembali lagi, "...Selamat datang di Beacon Akademi, "

Ozpin mundur dari panggung, lalu para guru mengenalkan dirinya masing masing secara bergiliran dan mengucapkan kata sambutannya masing masing. Akhirnya guru yang terakhir maju kepanggung dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Namaku Glynda Goodwitch, Selamat datang di Beacon Akademi dan kuharap kalian akan mentaati peraturan yang telah ada. Aku juga akan memberitahukan bahwa nanti malam diadakan pembagian Asrama dan besok akan ada tes awal masuk, untuk hari ini kalian boleh mengunjungi saudara kalian yang ada disini ataupun berjalan jalan disini." Ucap Glynda.

Setelah Glynda pergi para peserta mulai bubar kesegala arah. Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Kuroka dan pergi menelusuri Akademi ini. Saat Naruto berjalan tiba tiba sebuah suara membuatnya berhenti berjalan.

" Tunggu! " itu teriakan Akami yang melihat Naruto dan Sasuke dengan kecepatannya muncul dihadapan Naruto berniat menghalangi Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat aksi Akami dan Sasuke itu hanya tersenyum tipis, " Jadi apa yang kalian mau? "

Akami menatap Naruto dengan pandangan marah, " Jangan pura pura tak tahu! Apa tujuanmu dengan Niat membunuh yang kau kirimkan pada kami tadi, hah "

Naruto menatap Akami, " Aku cuma ingin tahu seberapa kuat kalian, itu saja kok. " Naruto melangkah mencoba melewati Sasuke tapi Sasuke menghalanginya sekali lagi. Naruto menatap Sasuke lalu ia menarik tangan Sasuke membuat sang Uchiha mendekat kearahnya. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya langsung memukul Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Tubuh Naruto tiba tiba berubah jadi api dan menghilang begitu saja hal itu membuat Akami dan Sasuke cukup terkejut.

" Ini Klon! " ujar Sasuke dan Akami bersamaan.

" Bye bye Uchiha-san dan Senju-san aku pergi dulu " ucap Naruto yang terlihat berada dibelakang Sasuke sambil berjalan dengan santai.

Akami dan Sasuke menatap Naruto sebelum Akami mengajak Sasuke pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Ini adalah fanfic Naruto x Hs Dxd X RWBY dengan latar cerita AU. Semoga aja pada suka dan Dukung Author ya!**

 **Saran, komen, kritik diterima**

 **Review, Fav dan Follow ya**


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto merasakan sakit perut yang hebat, ia tak tahu kenapa ia sakit tapi itu sungguh menyakitkan. Naruto mendatangi ibunya yang tengah menjahit sebuah syal dikamarnya, " Ka-sama perutku sakit! Ini sangat menyakitkan, tolong aku!. "_

 _Ibu Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandang anaknya dengan terkejut, bagaimana tidak! anaknya terlihat sangat pucat, kakinya gemetar, kedua tangannya memegang perutnya, " Naruto! Apa yang terjadi padamu nak, "_

 _Dengan cepat Sang ibu menggendong Naruto dan membaringkannya dikasur. " Pelayan! Cepat datang kemari, " teriak Ibu itu dengan keras, ia sungguh khawatir pada Naruto hingga ia bahkan tak bisa berpikir dengan tenang._

 _Brak!_

 _Pintu kamar terbuka dengan keras memperlihatkan seorang perempuan yang berumur 30 an memakai pakaian maid. Dengan wajah panik wanita itu mendatangi Ibu dari Naruto itu, " Ada apa Kushina-sama! Apa yang terjadi ?. "_

" _Naruto tiba tiba sakit, cepat panggil Kimoru-san untuk menyembuhkan Naruto!, " suruh Kushina dengan nada yang panik. Ia khawatir bila Naruto tak secepatnya ditangani sakitnya malah semakin menjadi jadi._

 _-Skip Time-_

 _Sudah 2 hari sejak Naruto sakit, Kushina menemukan bahwa Sakit Naruto tak bisa disembuhkan dan kini Naruto dalam keadaan koma. Kushina baru tahu bahwa sesaat sebelum Naruto sakit ayahnya memberikan sesuatu untuk dimakan Naruto jadi sekarang ia sedang bertengkar dengan suaminya._

" _Kenapa kau memberikan makanan terkutuk yang kau terima dari Kerajaan Besar itu,hah! Kau tahu bukan mereka hanya membuat ingin anak kita menjadi target percobaan mereka! Sekarang Naruto sakit dan tak bisa disembuhkan apakah kau mau bertanggung jawab!. "_

" _Maafkan aku, aku lalai menjaga Naruto. Tapi aku yakin Naruto akan bertahan hidup, Kushina. "_

 **The Flame Heart**

 **Desclaimer** : Semua pemain bukan milik saya.

 **Rated** : M

 **Pairing** : Naruto X Harem

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, and Etc.

 **Warning** : Typo,Alternative universe (AU), Oc,Ooc,Gender bend! and Etc.

 **Summary :**

Naruto, Seorang pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan kecil yang hancur hanya karena dia 'Spesial'. Ia berniat membalas dendam pada Kerajaan Besar yang menjadi dalang dari kehancuran Kerajaannya, Akankah ia berhasil membalas dendam atau malah melupakan dendam itu karena cinta?

 **Arc 1 : Beacon Academi**

 **Chapter 2** : **Golden Wings**

Sasuke tak dapat melupakan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi, orang itu berhasil membiatnya penasaran. Sebagai Prodigy Sasuke telah bertemu dengan banyak lawan kuat tapi dia jarang bertemu dengan lawan yang memiliki banyak pengalaman. Sasuke juga lupa untuk menanyakan Nama orang itu tapi bila ia bertemu dengannya ia pasti akan menanyakan namanya, itu pasti.

Akami menatap Sasuke yang melamun, sungguh ia heran dari tadi pagi hingga sekarang ketika mereka makan siang, Sasuke melamun terus. Akami akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Sasuke tentang masalahnya.

" Sasuke-chan apa yang kau pikirkan, hm? " Sasuke mengalihkan matanya pada Akami yang memperhatikan dia dengan serius, " tidak ada kok, aku hanya sedikit sakit kepala. "

" Kau mau kubelikan obat atau mau Istirahat, hm?. "

" Tak usah Akami-chan, " Sasuke menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya pada Akami.

Akami yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke melanjutkan makannya. Jujur Akami tahu sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke tapi ia tak mau mengganggu temannya itu. Sebenarnya Akami juga memikirkan tentang orang itu tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing.

" Hai Akami-chan, Sasuke chan boleh aku duduk disini?. " tanya Menma yang tiba tiba datang dengan sebuah senyum mesum. Menma memang tak mau melepaskan kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengam 2 wanita idamannya ini.

Akami dan Sasuke yang melihat Menma sangat jengkel, hal itu bukan tanpa alasan, itu karena Menma selalu mengganggu mereka dan menggoda mereka padahal mereka jelas jelas sudah menolak Menma beberapa kali.

Menma melirik pakaian Sasuke yang ketat, walaupun pakaian Sasuke ditutupi sebuah jubah tapi tetap saja Menma dapat melihat dari sela sela jubahnya. " Sasuke-chan kau sangat seksi memakai pakaian itu dan Akami-chan kau sangat cantik juga, "

Sasuke yang melihat perbuatan Menma langsung berdiri, " Ayo Akami kita pergi dari sini!, " ajak Sasuke yang sudah tak tahan dengan Menma. Akami berdiri dan mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah pergi duluan.

Menma berniat untuk mengejar mereka tapi...

" Akhirnya kau ketemu juga, Menma-kun. "

Tangan Menma dipeluk oleh sosok wanita berambut indigo berponi datar, ia adalah Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata sangat mencintai Menma dari kecil walaupun ia tahu Menma tak mencintainya tapi ia tak akan menyerah apapun yang terjadi.

" Hinata lepaskan aku!. " ujar Menma yang tak suka kelakuan Hinata.

" Sudahlah Menma-kun, ayo kita makan bersama. " ajak Hinata sambil menarik paksa Menma.

.

.

.

Schnee Corp. Merupakan perusahaan elektronik terbesar diseluruh kerajaan. Mereka berbasis di Grigory yang merupakan Ibukota Dark Holy, Schnee juga berperan besar dalam pengembangan Kerajaan Dark Holy yang kini menjadi kerajaan dengan teknologi yang sangat maju bila dibandingkan dengan 3 kerajaan lainnya. Para pemimpin Kerajaan Dark Holy dan Schnee juga bekerja sama dalam pengembangan dan penelitian Sacred Gear dan Androfight. Androfight merupakan robot petarung yang dikembangkan untuk membasmi Grimm di perbatasan, Androfight berbentuk mirip dengan manusia seprti dua kaki, dua tangan, dan sebuah kepala tetapi tubuh mereka bagaikan armor berjalan. Ngomong ngomong tentang Grimm mereka adalah monster yang sudah ada dari jaman dulu. Grimm memiliki bentuk hewan dengan kulit hitam, sebuah armor putih yang melindungi beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan juga mata merah. Hal yang membuat para pemimpin membuat robot untuk membasmi Grimm adalah karena fakta bahwa Grimm tak pernah habis, Grimm muncul tanpa diketahui penyebabnya dan mayat Grimm yang menghilang setelah dibunuh membuat para ilmuwan tak pernah bisa mempelajarinya.

Weiss Schnee adalah pewaris perusahan Schnee Corp. Dan Weiss juga merupakan jenius dikalangan muda Kerajaan Dark Holy, ia dapat mengendalikan Glyph dengan mudah. Glyph adalah teknik Khusus milik keluarga Schnee, glyph berbentuk lingkaran rune yang sangat serba guna.

" SIALAN! KENAPA HARI INI AKU SIAL SEKALI! SIALAN! WHAT THE FUCK!WHAT THE HELL! MOTHERFUCKER, " teriak Weiss sambil mengucapkan kutukan kutukan untuk melepaskan amarahnya.

Weiss kini sedang kesal, ia tak tahu kenapa hari ini ia sangat sial. Pertama, ia ditabrak oleh gadis berpakaian hitam dengan syal merah, hal yang membuat Weiss sangat kesal adalah gadis aneh itu membuat Dust miliknya yang sangat berharga berantakan, bahkan karena itu pula ledakan terjadi yang membuat pakaiannya sangat kotor. Kedua, ia bertemu seorang pria memakai pakaian hijau ketat dengan alis yang tebal dan rambut berbentuk mangkok, yang membuat dia kesal adalah pria itu tiba tiba datang dan mengungkapkan perasaan cinta padanya dan bahkan ia tetap mengganggunya walau Weiss sudah tolak terus menerus cintanya. Ayolah! Pria Itukan sangat jauh dari tipe pria idamannya.

" Sudahlah Weiss kau tak perlu cemberut seperti itu, " ucap Akeno pada Weiss.

Akeno dan Weiss adalah teman sejak kecil sampai sekarang. Ngomong ngomong tentang Akeno dia sebenarnya bukan anak Raja Azazel melainkan anak saudara Azazel yaitu Baraqiel. Dikarenakan Azazel tak mempunyai anak maka dia menunjuk Akeno sebagai Putri Mahkota yang suatu saat akan menjadi Ratu dari Dark Holy.

" KAU TAHUKAN AKENO HARI INI AKU SEDANG KESAL! KENAPA HARI INI AKU HARUS SIAL SEKALI!, " teriak Weiss dengan wajah jengkel, sebal, dan marah. Weiss merasa temannya ini tak mengerti bagaimana perasaan kesalnya ini.

Akeno menatap Weiss dan tersenyum, " Ara,ara, aku tahu kok kalau kau sedang kesal tapi.."

" KAU TAK HARUS TERIAK TERIAK DIDEPAN KANTIN JUGA KALI " teriak Akeno yang langsung menyadarkan Weiss bahwa mereka sedang berada di kantin dan ditatap oleh banyak orang.

" Akeno, bukankah kau juga teriak teriak gitu?. " ucap Weiss dengan pelan.

"Eh, benar juga. "

Akeno dan Weiss akhirnya menjadi perbincangan orang orang karena berteriak teriak didepan kantin.

.

.

Disebuah lorong, Naruto tengah berjalan dengan santai, tujuannya adalah perpustakaan Ia ingin mengetahui lebih banyak informasi tentang Beacon Akademi dan juga hal hal lainnya. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat Naruto sampai diperpustakaan Naruto membuka pintu masuknya dan masuk dengan tenang.

Naruto melihat seorang Youkai wanita yang memiliki telinga kelinci dan rambut coklat panjang. Naruto tahu dia adalah penjaga perpustakaan, Naruto perlahan mendekatinya sambil tersenyum dan menyapa, " Hai Senpai, Namaku Hikaryu Naruto Kiseki. Bolehkah kutahu Namamu, Senpai? " ucap Naruto dengan senyum menawan.

"E-eh, Namaku Velvet Scarlatina. " ucap Velvet yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto disini.

" Velvet, itu nama yang cantik, sama seperti pemiliknya. " ucap Naruto

Velvet yang mendengar itu langsung memerah, jujur jarang ada orang yang memujinya karena mereka biasanya hanya memuji seorang Tuan Putri atau Pangeran saja.

" Bolehkah aku tahu nomor handphone milikmu Velvet-senpai, " tanya Naruto

Dengan gugup Velvet menganggukan kepalanya dan mengambil Handphone dari sakunya dan bertukar nomor dengan Naruto.

Naruto menatap Velvet yang masih memerah ia tersenyum manis dan berkata, " Terima kasih, Cantik. "

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan Velvet dan berjalan menuju rak rak buku. Naruto sebenarnya mendekati Velvet bukan karena dia suka tapi karena bila ia ingin tahu tentang sekolah ini maka ia harus bertanya pada orang yang tinggal disini cukup lama seperti seorang senpai. Naruto tiba didepan sebuah rak dan mulai mencari cari buku yang menarik. Ia akhirnya menemukan buku berjudul ' _Theory of The Flame Heart_ '.

Naruto menggerakan tangannya untuk menggapai buku itu tapi bersamaan dengan Naruto menyentuh buku itu tangan seorang gadis juga menggapainya membuat tangan Naruto dan gadis itu bersentuhan.

" E-eh, maaf aku tak sengaja. " ucap gadis itu pada Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis itu dan melihat gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam dan telinga kucing diatasnya gadis itu memakai pakaian warna perpaduan antara hitam-putih. Naruto heran melihatnya, itu karena gadis ini sangat mirip dengan Kuroka, apakah mungkin mereka saudara?

" Sudahlah itu tak apa, ngomong ngomong namaku Hikaryu Naruto Kiseki, siapa namamu? " tanya Naruto pada sang gadis youkai itu.

" Blake Belladona, " jawab gadis itu dengan singkat.

" Apa kau saudaranya Kuroka ? Blake, " tanya Naruto.

"Yah, dia sepupuku dan aku memang mirip dengannya. " ucap Blake sambil mengambil buku ' _Theory of The Flame Heart_ ' dan memberikannya pada Naruto. Blake menatap Naruto dan berkata, " Kau dapat mengambilnya, aku Cuma tertarik dengan judulnya saja kok. "

Naruto menerima buku itu dengan tangan kanannya dan berkata, " Terima kasih. "

Naruto memutuskan untuk meminjam buku ini, ia lalu berbalik meninggalkan Blake yang masih memilih buku.

Naruto berjalan kearah Velvet yang tengah membaca buku lalu Naruto menaruh buku yang akan dipinjamnya dimeja dan berkata, " Velvet-senpai aku mau meminjam buku ini. "

Velvet yang baru tersadar kehadiran Naruto tersentak sebelum memperbaiki duduknya dan mengambil buku Naruto, " _'Theory of The Flame Heart'_ jadi kekuatanmu adalah tipe elemen jenis api ?."

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Velvet. Ia melihat Velvet menulis judul bukunya, pencipta dan nomor serinya pada sebuah catatan sebelum menundanya kembali.

" Kau dapat mengembalikannya setelah semester, " ucap Velvet sambil memberikan buku Naruto kembali

" Terima kasih Velvet-chan " ucap Naruto sambil memasukkan buku itu ke cincin spasialnya dan Naruto pun meninggalkan Velvet yang memerah karena ucapannya.

Naruto berjalan keluar perpustakaan dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin terlebih dahulu. Naruto berharap disana ada rendang, steak, atau mungkin sate. Setelah beberapa menit Naruto sampai di Kantin. Naruto mencari sebuah kursi yang kosong, " Naruto-san kau boleh duduk disini!, " ucap seseorang yang Naruto kenal, Rock Lee. Naruto terkejut saat melihat kearah Rock Lee, itu karena Rock Lee duduk dengan 2 orang gadis lalu Naruto berjalan kearah Rock Lee dan duduk disampingnya.

Naruto melihat kearah 2 orang gadis tersebut sebelum dia akhirnya mengenal siapa mereka, " Bukankah kalian Akeno-hime dan Weiss Schnee?, "

Akeno dan Weiss menatap remaja didepannya yang ternyata mengenal si hijau aneh. Remaja itu terlihat tampan dan juga kekar walau menggendong sebuah pedang besar dipunggung itu adalah hal yang aneh bagi mereka.

" Dan kau siapa?, " tanya Akeno dengan wajah penasaran.

" Hikaryu Naruto Kiseki, panggil saja Naruto. " jawab Naruto.

Naruto memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanannya. Naruto dan Akeno bercakap cakap sebentar sementara itu Rock Lee terlihat tengah mencoba untuk mengobrol dengan Weiss yang masih mengabaikannya.

Akhirnya makanan datang dan mereka makan dengan tenang. Setelah Makan Naruto pamit pada yang lainnya dan berniat pergi ke Arena latihan.

Arena Latihan di Beacon Akademi bukanlah Arena biasa melainkan Arena yang melayang diangkasa bukankah itu hebat ? Dan bahkan mereka memiliki 12 Arena melayang. Naruto tahu itu hebat karena itu ia ingin berlatih sebentar. Naruto akhirnya sampai di tempat teleport ia berdiri di sebuah lingkaran dan tiba tiba sebuah cahaya dari Arena yang berada diatas kepalan Naruto turun dan membuat tubuh Naruto menghilang dalam sekejap. Naruto kembali muncul di Arena, ia melihat Arena ini cukup luas dan memiliki teknologi tinggi.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Seorang gadis yang tengah berlatih di Arena. Gadis itu berambut merah, berbaju perang warna emas dan memiliki Perisai berwarna emas ditangan kirinya dan tombak ditangan kanannya. Naruto tahu dia adalah Pyhrra Nikos.

" Maukah kau sparring denganku?. " tanya Naruto pada Pyhrra Nikos.

Pyhrra mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang menantangnya, " Keluarkan semua atau hanya taijutsu dan senjata, hm? " tanya Pyhrra pada Naruto.

" Taijutsu dan senjata! " ucap Naruto yang langsung berlari kearah Pyhrra dengan menyeret pedang besar ditangan kanannya. Pyhrra yang melihat Naruto melesat kearahnya mulai bersiap siap, Naruto yang sudah sampai didepan Pyhrra mengayunkan pedangnya dengan keras tapi serangan itu dihentikan oleh perisai milik Pyhrra. Pyhrra menusukkan tombaknya pada dada Naruto tapi Naruto melompat tinggi tinggi dan mengayunkan kakinya pada wajah gadis itu.

Pyhrra melompat kebelakang menghindari kaki Naruto. Ia lalu melemparkan Perisainya pada Naruto dan Naruto menahan perisai itu dengan bagian lebar pedangnya. Perisai itu terpental tapi Pyhrra segera memetik Perisai itu dari udara dan langsung melesat kembali kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu juga langsung melesat kearah Pyhrra. Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya sekuat tenaga begitu pula dengan Pyhrra yang berniat menggunakan Perisainya untuk menghantam kembali pedang Naruto.

Trank!

Melihat hasilnya sama Pyhrra menusukkan tombaknya tapi Naruto berhasil menghindar kembali dengan melompat kearah kanan Pyhrra, Naruto tiba tiba memasukkan pedangnya ke cincin spasialnya dan Pyhrra yang melihatnya juga memasukkan kedua senjatanya pada cincin spasial miliknya. Pyhrra lalu menendang Naruto menggunakan kaki kanannya tapi Naruto juga balik menendang menggunakan kaki kanan miliknya.

Bugh!

Kedua kaki tersebut saling beradu dengan keras, Naruto dan Pyhrra menarik kembali kaki mereka, Naruto menunduk dan melakukan sapuan dengan kaki kanannya berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Pyhrra tapi Pyhrra berhasil menghindari sapuan tersebut dengan melompat keudara. Naruto mengangkat kaki kirinya untuk menyerang bagian dada Pyhrra tapi Pyhrra menyilangkan kedua tangannya membuat tendangan Naruto hanya mengenai tangan Pyhrra, hal itu membuat Pyhrra terpental ke udara dan menggunakan kecepatannya Naruto melesat ke udara dan menghantam tubuh Pyhrra dengan kakinya sekuat tenaga membuat Pyhrra terpental ke pinggir Arena sebelum menghantam tembok.

Naruto jatuh ketanah tapi ia dapat menapakan kakinya dengan sempurna. Naruto mengakui bahwa Pyhrra memiliki teknik yang bagus tapi Pyhrra jelas kurang dalam hal tenaga itulah hal yang membuat Pyhrra kalah walaupun Naruto tahu ini hanya sparring Taijutsu dan beradu senjata saja.

" Kau tak apa apa, Pyhrra. "

Naruto agak Khawatir pada Pyhrra ia takut tendangannya terlalu keras. Pyhrra bangkit dari tanah dan mengusap bibirnya yang menunjukan sedikit darah. Pyhrra menatap Naruto dan berkata, " Aku tak apa apa, "

" Baguslah kalau begitu, "

" Namaku Pyhrra Nikos, Kau siapa?. "

" Hikaryu Naruto Kiseki, panggil saja Naruto. "

.

.

.

.

Headmaster Room

Dihadapan Ozpin kini berdiri empat orang guru yang juga menjadi pembimbing 4 Asrama di sekolah ini, mereka adalah Qrow Brawnsen pembimbing Asrama Golden Wings, Adam Taurus pembimbing White Fang, Ajuka Beelzebub pembimbing Dragon Hearts, dan Mei Terumi pembimbing Dark Angel.

Mereka berempat kini tengah merekomendasikan tim yang akan dibentuk oleh para murid baru. Yah Ozpin kemarin memberi mereka Nama murid murid yang akan menjadi anggota Asrama mereka dan ia pun menyuruh Mereka untuk merekomendasikan tim tim yang akan dibentuk tahun ini.

" Aku menyetujui rekomendasi dari kalian tapi aku ingin kalian menjelaskan terlebih dahulu padaku alasan kalian memilih struktur seperti ini, " ucap Ozpin sambil menaruh kertas kertas itu lalu meminum kopinya.

-Skip Time-

Naruto kini berpakaian rapi ia memakai Tuxedo hitam dengan Kemeja putih, dasi hitam dan juga celana hitam dan tak lupa sebuah jubah dengan tanda Beacon Akademi dibagian dada. Naruto berjalan bersama dengan murid baru lainnya yang juga memaki pakaian formal, mereka semua terlihat cantik dan tampan. Naruto yang sedang berjalan santai tiba tiba merasakan tangannya yang digandeng seseorang. Naruto menatap orang yang menggandeng tangannya ia adalah Kuroka. Kuroka memakai gaun hitam, ia terlihat seksi dimata Naruto, " Bagaimana kau menemukanku dikumpulan pria yang memakai pakaian sama?, " tanya Naruto pada Kuroka.

" Baumu beda dengan yang lain Naruto-kun baumu itu spesial, " jawab Kuroka dengan santai.

"Sepertinya aku harus ganti parfum, " canda Naruto.

Naruto dan murid lainnya akhirnya sampai di aula, di aula terlihat 4 meja panjang yang diduduki oleh 4 murid asrama yang berbeda. Yang paling kanan adalah Golden Wings lalu White Fang,Dragon Heart dan yang paling kiri Dark Angel. Didepan mereka terlihat para guru yang duduk berjejer dengan rapi.

Naruto dan murid lainnya berjalan kedepan kursi para guru dan berbaris dengan rapi. Ozpin yang melihat murid murid baru sudah datang memulai pidatonya, " Selamat malam semuanya, dimalam yang indah ini kita akan memulai acara pembagian asrama yang akan dibacakan oleh Glynda Goodwitch, " Glynda berdiri sambil membawa kertas lalu ia membacakannya dengan keras, " Akami Senju, Sasuke Uchiha, Kuroka, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, Yang Xiang Long, Rock Lee, Pyhrra Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora, Kiba Yuuto, Irina, Akeno Himejima, Xenovia, Haku, Utakata, Tsubaki Shinra, Sona Sitri dan Hikaryu Naruto Kiseki kalian akan masuk ke Asrama Golden Witch, "

Glynda mengambil nafas dan melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, " Sakon, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Vali, Bikou, Arthur Pendragon, Kimimaru, Jugo, Riser Phenex, Yubelluna, Neopolitan, Emerald, Mercury, Gaara, Temari, Sora, Fuuka, Suigetsu, dan Yagura kalian akan masuk ke Asrama White Fang, "

" Hyoudo Issei, Rias Gremory, Sairaorg Bael, Seekvaira Agares, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Sara, Darui, Omoi, Samui, Torune, Hyuuga Neji, Shion, Sai, Asia Argento, Kirigaya Kazuto, Asuna Yuuki, Yatogami Tohka kalian akan masuk ke Dragon Hearts. "

"Namikaze Menma, Hyuuga Hinata, Nii Yugito, Sun, Nephtune, Fuu, Toneri, Guren, Vermillion Stella, Ikki kurogane, Hidan, Deidara, Ryuzetsu, Muku, Raynare, Mittelt, Karin, Le fay, Han, Amber kalian akan masuk ke Asrama Dark Angel, "

Para murid kelas 2 dan 3 bersorak untuk menyambut murid baru yang masuk ke Asrama mereka masing masing. Para murid baru duduk dikursi mereka masing masing Asrama dan akhirnya mereka menikmati makanan dengan meriah.

-Skip Time-

Naruto dan yang lainnya sekarang dituntun oleh Gabriel yang selaku Ketua Asrama. Naruto akhirnya masuk ke kamar miliknya dan memutuskan untuk berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Naruto berbaring beberapa menit sebelum suara pintu terbuka membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumbe suara tersebut.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kuroka?!. "

Naruto terkejut melihat Kuroka masuk ke kamarnya tiba tiba, tapi hal yang membuat Naruto lebih terkejut adalah ia masuk tanpa pakaian hanya sebuah Bra dan CD yang menempel di tubuhnya. Kuroka melompat kearah Naruto.

" Naruto, puaskan!. " ucap Kuroka sambil berusaha membuka baju Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat keagresifan Kuroka langsung menciumnya, ia menjilat bibir Kuroka lalu memasukan lidahnya pada mulut Kuroka, tangan Naruto tak tinggal diam ia juga meremas-remas payudara Kuroka.

.

.

.

.

Dan Mereka menikmati malam dengan desahan desahan yang sangat tak dianjurkan didengar oleh orang yang sedang berpuasa.

 **To be Continue...**

 **Pertama, Author ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang udah Review, fav ataupun Follow.**

 **Kedua, tentang RWBY. RWBY adalah singkatan dari Ruby, Weiss, Blake, dan Yang. Mengisahkan tentang Keempat gadis ini. Lebih lanjutnya cari aja di Google.**

 **Ketiga, Naruto badboys ? Kalau yang itu salahin Nagato yang membuat sifat Naruto jadi seperti itu tapi Naruto juga masih mempunyai sifat Goodboys kok lagian dia kan dulunya pangeran.**

 **Keempat, Siapa aja Harem Naruto ? Harem Naruto yang udah pasti cuman Sasuke, Akami, dan Kuroka tapi mungkin ada yang mau nambahin.**

 **Maaf bila Chapter ini tak memuaskan, dan Next Chap Author nampilin Kekuatan Naruto atau yang lainnya.**

 **Review, Fav dan Follow yaa**

 **Terima kasih.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Di bawah pohon sakura dua orang bocah beda gender berumur 7 tahunan ini saling berjanji atas nama cinta, harapan dan doa._

" _Naruto-kun kita akan bersama selamanya kan?, " tanya Seorang gadis kecil pada temannya._

" _Tentu, bukankah kita sudah ditunangkan dan karena itu kita pasti bersama terus, " jawab sang bocah pada gadis itu dengan senyum yang mencerahkan_

" _Kau janji, " tanya gadis itu dengan penuh harapan_

" _Janji, " kedua anak itu mengaitkan kelingking mereka dan mengucapkan janji bersama, mereka berdoa agar selalu bersama selamanya._

 _-Skip Time-_

 _Dibawah derasnya air hujan, kencangnya angin dan guntur yang terus terusan mendekati tanah, seorang gadis berdiri disebuah reruntuhan._

" _Kenapa kau tak menepati janjimu Naruto-kun, " ucap seorang gadis sambil melihat kearah reruntuhan kerajaan Uzushio, sang gadis meneteskan air matanya yang bercampur dengan tetesan hujan. Ia tak tahan dengan nasib tragis sahabat, sekaligus tunangannya itu._

 **The Flame Heart**

 **Desclaimer** : Semua pemain bukan milik saya

 **Rated** : M

 **Pairing** : Naruto X Harem

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Humor, and Etc.

 **Warning** : Typo,Alternative universe (AU), Oc,Ooc,Gender bend! and Etc.

 **Summary :**

Naruto, Seorang pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan kecil yang hancur hanya karena dia 'Spesial'. Ia berniat membalas dendam pada Kerajaan Besar yang menjadi dalang dari kehancuran Kerajaannya, Akankah ia berhasil membalas dendam atau malah melupakan dendam itu karena cinta?

.

.

.

 **Arc 1 : Beacon Akademi**

 **Chapter 3 : Team RNPR, Succes**

Pernahkah kalian mendengar tentang jenis jenis Flame ? Bila tidak maka kalian tak pernah membaca buku ' _Theory of The Flame '_ karena disana terdapat teori tentang jenis jenis Flame. Pertama, Crimson Flame, api ini berwarna merah darah dan merupakan api sangat panas dan api ini juga membakar darah mahluk hidup yang terkena api tersebut dengan sangat cepat. Kedua, Ice Flame, api jenis ini berwarna biru dandapat membekukan sesuatu dengan sangat cepat. Ketiga, Holy Flame, api ini berwarna putih dan memiliki kekuatan Holy yang mampu menyembuhkan luka dan juga sangat berbahaya bagi mahluk gelap. Keempat, Cursed Flame, api ini berwarna Ungu dan dapat mengubah semua benda menjadi batu. Kelima, Dark Flame, api ini berwarna hitam dan dapat membakar segala api lainnya dan hanya dapat dihentikan oleh Holy Flame, tapi semua itu mustahil bagi manusia kecuali dia memiliki **Flame Heart.**

Naruto menutup buku yang telah dibacanya dan menundanya pada cincin spasial miliknya. Naruto bangun dari kasurnya dan merapikan kasur miliknya. Ia lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Naruto berjalan dengan santai dan setelah beberapa saat ia akhirnya sampai didepan pintu kamar mandi, disana Naruto melihat Ruby yang tengah mendorong pintu kamar mandi wanita, ia lalu mendekatinya dan bertanya, " Kau sedang apa Ruby?, "

Ruby yang melihat Naruto terkejut dan mulai bicara dengan gugup, " E-eto, aku sedang mencoba mendorong pintu ini tapi tak terbuka aku sudah menariknya dan tak terbuka juga, kurasa pintunya rusak. " ucap Ruby sambil mempraktekan dorongan dan tarikannya.

Tangan kiri Naruto menepuk bahu Ruby sementara tangan kanannya menggapai gagang pintu ia menatap pada Ruby dan tersenyum, " Ruby, pintunya digeser. " lalu Naruto menggeser pintunya dan ternyata itu terbuka.

Ruby yang melihat itu melongo, Naruto melewati Ruby dan masuk ke kamar mandi Pria. Sementara itu, Ruby sangat berharap ada lubang untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya disekitar sini.

 **Another Palace**

Sungguh Ren sangat pusing dengan kelakuan Nora pagi ini, gadis berambut Orange itu membuat masalah lagi. Ia ingat ketika Nora menantang perang makanan pada seorang pria berpakaian hiaju ketat.

" Kena kau Hijau! Aku Ratu Castle tak akan kalah, "

Ya, Nora melempari Lee dengan kue sambil mengejar ngejarnya, Ren yang tak ingin ketinggalan langsung bangkit dari lamunannya dan mengejar Nora yang berlarian dilorong, " Nora! Tunggu, "

.

.

Weiss sungguh senang bertemu Pyhrra pagi ini.

" Hai Pyhrra, " sapa Weiss pada Pyhrra yang tengah berjalan dilorong. Pyhrra melirik Weiss lalu tersenyum dan membalas sapaannya, " Hai Weiss. "

" Pyhrra ap-.." ucapaan Weiss terpotong oleh teriakan aneh Lee, " MENJAUH DARIKU NORA!, "

Lee melesat melewati Pyhrra dan tak sengaja menyenggol bahu Weiss membuat Weiss sempoyongan sebelum...

" AKU AKAN MENGENAIMU HIJAU! RATU CASTLE TAK AKAN MENYERAH, "

Nora yang sedang berlari mengejar Lee sambil melempar lempar kue datang, dan sayangnya sebuah kue tak sengaja menghantam wajah Weiss cukup keras hingga membuatnya terdorong dan jatuh, Weiss segera membersihkan kue dari wajahnya. Dengan wajah marah Weiss bangkit dan mencoba berteriak pada Nora tapi,

" NORA TUNGGU AKU!, " teriakan Ren yang sedang berlari dengan cepat membuat Weiss dengan cepat menghindar dari tengah lorong, Weiss menghembuskan nafas lega karena berhasil menghindari Ren, " Hah, untungnya aku ber-.."

" TEMAN-TEMAN TUNGGU AKU, " teriak Pyhrra yang menyusul Ren, Nora, dan Lee.

Dan Pyhrra tak sengaja menabrak Weiss hingga jatuh dan terbaring dilantai ( lagi ).

" M*****n, F**k, * H*ly S*it, -biiiiippp-..." Weiss akhirnya mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya mengutuk Lee, Nora, Ren.

Dan Weiss menyesal bertemu Pyhrra pagi ini.

 **With Blake and Yang**

Blake sedang membaca buku Ninja kesukaannya, ia sekarang masih berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Dengan wajah malas ia membuka lembar demi lembar. Blake sangat suka membaca buku dia ingat ketika ia masih kecil buku tak pernah lepas dari hidupnya. Blake membaca buku ketika makan, Blake membaca buku ketika jalan-jalan, Blake membaca buku ketika mandi ( gak basah bukunya, Blake ?), Blake membaca buku ketika tidur (Hah! Lagi tidur baca buku, gimana bacanya tuh ? ). Pokoknya buku tak pernah lepas dari hidupnya.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Blake menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan menatap sang pembuka pintu, Yang Xiang Long. Yang mendorong sebuah kotak besar masuk ke kamarnya, kotak itu dibungkus dengan kado. Yang menatap Blake, " Blake ini hadiah dariku sebagai ucapan maaf karena membakar bukumu, " ucap Yang dengan senyum tulus.

Blake menatap kotak itu dan mendekatinya lalu ia menyobek kertas kadonya, ia melihat gambar teko yang indah. " Terima kasih, aku menyukainya. "

Yang senang ketika mendengar perkataan Blake, " Aku senang kau menyukainya, mungkin nanti aku akan membelikanmu teh dan gula agar kita bisa minum teh bersama. "

Tapi Yang Sweatdrop ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan Blake selanjutnya.

Blake mengeluarkan cangkir dan tekonya ke lantai lalu ia masuk ke dalam kotak dan membaca buku didalam kotak itu.

Yang sepertinya lupa bahwa kucing suka sekali main didalam kotak.

Dan itulah beberapa scene tentang crazy morning diasrama Golden Wings.

.

.

.

Naruto yang sudah mandi, kini tengah bergaya didepan cermin. Saat ini ia memakai baju merah panjang dengan gambar pedang besar didepannya, celana hitam panjang dan sebuah jubah hitam berlambang Beacon Akademi di bagian dadanya. Tak seperti kemarin, Naruto sekarang tak menggendong pedang besar dipunggungnya. Setelah Naruto rasa penampilannya sempurna ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia melihat sebagian siswa juga sudah siap, mereka berpakaian rapi dan tampak keren ( Kecuali Lee ), Naruto berjalan menuju kelompok Ruby yang terlihat mendiskusikan sesuatu.

" Hai Ruby, Weiss, Blake, dan Yang apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan,hm ? "

" Hai Naruto, " ucap mereka bersamaan.

" Kami sedang membicarakan siapa yang akan menjadi ketua di tim RWBY (dibaca = ruby)" ucap Ruby.

" Tim ? " tanya Naruto yang tak tahu tentang pembagian tim.

" Jangan bilang bahwa kau tak mengecek email dari Qrow-sensei kemarin ? " ucap Weiss.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung mengambil handphone miliknya dan mengecek email yang dibicarakan Yang.

 _From : Qrow_

 _To : Naruto_

 _Naruto kau akan setim dengan Satsuki, Akami, dan Kuroka dengan nama tim SNAK (dibaca = Snake )_

Naruto yang melihat itu terkejut, Naruto mencoba mengingat kenapa ia tak tahu semalam. Dan ia pun ingat bahwa itu disebabkan oleh Kuroka. Naruto menghela nafasnya walaupun ia benci setim dengan Akami tapi mau bagaimana lagi ?.

Naruto meninggalkan kelompok RWBY dan mencari Kuroka, ia melihat Kuroka tengah berbincang dengan Akami dan Satsuki. Naruto mendekati mereka dan bertanya, " Apa ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan ? "

Akami menoleh pada Naruto, " Di tes kali ini kita ditugaskan untuk mengalahkan monster Kazuya jenis ke 34, "

Monster Kazuya merupakan monster keturunan dari monster terkuat yang pernah ada yaitu Aorin-kami, monster yang pernah menyebabkan benua Timur tenggelam, Ya tadinya planet ini mempunyai 2 benua. Monster kazuya memiliki kemampuan untuk berevolusi dan mampu memahami bahasa manusia dan mereka memiliki kecerdasan bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang mampu untuk berubah menjadi manusia. Monster Kazuya memiliki 50 jenis, dari 50-41 dapat berevolusi sekali, dari 40-31 dapat berevolusi duakali, dari 30-21dapat berevolusi 3 kali, dari 20-11 dapat berevolusi 4 kali, dan dari 11-1 dapat berevolusi 5 kali.

Naruto cukup terkejut mendengarnya setaunya jenis ke 34 adalah mahluk sejenis kera yang memiliki pertahanan yang sangat kuat dan bahkan sangat sulit untuk ditembus apalagi ia dapat berevolusi 2 kali.

" Jadi kalian sudah menyiapkan rencana ? " tanya Naruto sambil menatap mereka. Naruto berharap salah satu dari mereka memiliki rencana cerdas

" kami sedang memikirkannya " jawab Satsuki seadanya.

Naruto menunduk mencoba mengingat kelemahan monster Kazuya jenis ke 34, hingga akhirnya ia mengingat apa kelemahannya.

" Aku punya rencana, " ucap Naruto dengan tiba tiba.

" Apa rencananya ?, " tanya Kuroka yang penasaran.

" Kita akan membicarakannya nanti, ayo kita pergi. " ucap Naruto sambil mengajak timnya pergi.

-Skip Time-

Naruto dan timnya sekarang berada di Arena melayang yang besar, diameter ruang arena tersebut mencapai 1000 meter. Tim SNAK duduk didekat tim RWBY, tim yang akan pertama kali melawan Monster Kazuya adalah tim RNPR ( dibaca = Runiper) yaitu Rock Lee, Nora, Pyhrra Nikos, dan Lie Ren.

Tim RNPR kini berada ditengah arena menunggu Monster Kazuya yang akan mereka lawan dilepaskan Rock Lee melirik anggota RNPR lainnya, " Apa kalian gugup ?, "

" Aku sangat bersemangat! Aku ingin mematahkan kaki Monster itu, " kata Nora dengan bersemangat.

" Kurasa aku sedikit gugup, " jawab Ren dengan jujur.

" Aku tak gugup Lee, " ujar Pyhrra yang tak gugup sama sekali.

Lee yang mendengar jawaban mereka tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi, matanya terlihat terbakar, " YOSH! MARI KITA KOBARKAN SEMANGAT MUDA KITA, "

Sebuah cahaya muncul dari bawah arena dan muncul monster badak setinggi 2 meter dengan culanya yang sangat panjang.

Diarena Naruto melihat kearah monster itu dan berkata dengan pelan, " Itu Monster Kazuya jenis ke 41, Richonomus iyakan?." semua orang mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Naruto dan memperhatikan Arena dengan serius.

" Baiklah! Tes pertama dari Asrama Golden Wings, Tim RNPR melawan Kazuya 41. Kalian siap ?. " ucap Glynda yang memakai mikrofon dan bertanya pada tim RNPR.

" Siap! " ucap tim RNPR bersamaan

" Mulai! "

Kazuya 41 melesat kearah tim RNPR. Pyhrra yang melihat Kazuya 41 melesat kearah mereka langsung berkata, " Kita berpencar, aku akan menangani bagian depan, Ren Kanan, Nora kiri, Lee belakang. " ucap Pyhrra dengan lantang, Ren, Nora dan Lee langsung mengelilingi Kazuya 41 tersebut, tapi badak itu terlihat hanya melesat kearah Pyhrra. Pyhrra yang melihat itu menyiapkan perisainya.

" **[ Warrior Style : Shield Protect ] "**

Perisai Pyhrra tiba tiba ditutupi warna emas dan...

Boommm!

Cula Kazuya 41 menghantam perisai milik Pyhrra, Pyhrra terseret sekitar 3 meter.

" **[ Warrior Style : Lance of dance ] "**

Pyhrra mengangkat tombaknya, cahaya emas muncul menutupi tombak miliknya ia berlari menuju Kazuya 41 tapi mulut Kazuya 41 tiba tiba terbuka dan menembakkan sebuah bola hitam kearah Pyhrra. Pyhrra melompat ke kiri untuk menghindari serangan dari Kazuya 41, bola tembakan itu menghantam lantai dan menyebabkan ledakan yang cukup besar.

Boooom!

' Sial, Pyhrra terdesak aku harus membantunya, ' pikir Ren yang melihat serangan Kazuya 41.

Tanpa basa basi Ren langsung melesat kearah Kazuya 41, Ren tahu ia tak akan bisa menebas monster itu terlalu dalam oleh itu ia memilih kaki badak itu sebagai target.

" **[ Mortal Martial Art Style : Slaying Nature ] "**

Kedua senjata Ren tertutpi cahaya hijau. Ren menundukkan kepala dan badannya melewati celah antara kaki depan dan belakang lalu ia menggores keempat kaki badak tersebut, walau goresannya tak sampai membuat kaki badak itu patah tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Kazuya 41 kehilangan oleng.

" Nora hantam!. " ujar Ren pada Nora sambil berteriak.

" **Grrrooooaarrrr "** teriak Kazuya 41 keempat kakinya berdarah dan ia oleng...

Nora yang merasa ini adalah momen untuk menghantam badak itu menyiapkan palunya.

" **[ Hummer Cute Style : Bingo.."**

Nora menghilang dan dengan tiba tiba ia muncul didepan badak itu dengan palu yang ditutupi oleh cahaya pink.

" **...Sebes ] "**

Nora menghantamkan palunya pada bagian bawah mulut Kazuya 41 yang membuat Kazuya 41 terbang keudara.

" Hijau! Giliranmu, " ucap Nora pada Lee.

Lee membuka perban pada tangannya lalu Lee melompat dengan tinggi sampai menyamai tinggi badak itu. Ia menutupi badan Badak besar itu dengan perban dari tangannya.

" **[ Konoha Taijutsu Style : Omotte Renge ] "**

Dengan gaya memutar layaknya bor Lee membawa badak itu menghantam tanah.

Lee melompat tepat sebelum badak itu menghantam tanah.

Booooommm!

Tim RNPR menatap tempat jatuhnya Kazuya 41 dengan was-was.

" Kenapa mudah sekali! " ucap Ruby dengan heran pada Kazuya 41 yang ia kira kuat.

" Ini baru awal Ruby, " jawab Naruto diakhiri dengan senyum simpul.

Dan benar saja, suara geraman yang menakutkan terdengar oleh semua orang.

" **Grrrrrrrroooooaaarrrrr, [ Evolution ] "**

Badak yang tadi berubah, sekarang ia bertubuh manusia dengan wajah badaknya dan memiliki tinggi sekitar 369 cm atau hampir 4 meter, dipunggungnya tulang tulang menusukan keluar kulitnya. Badak itu juga membawa sebuah kapak besar yang terlihat menakutkan.

Tim RNPR saling melirik lalu mereka mengangguk secara bersama. Yah mereka akan menaikkan level pertarungan.

" **[ Breaker Mode : Activited ] "**

Semua anggota RNPR ditutupi cahaya, Lee dengan cahaya hijau dan merah, Nora dengan cahaya pink dan putih, Pyhrra dengan cahaya emas dan merah, dan Ren cahaya hijau dan pink. Ketika cahaya menghilang terlihat mereka memakai Suit armor yang sama dengan warna cahaya yang muncul diawal. Pada kepala mereka terlihat sebuah alat berbentuk kotak yang menutupi kedua telinga mereka dan diantara alat itu sebuah kaca berbentuk persegi panjang. Dikedua tangan Lee perban miliknya berubah menjadi tali kawat, sementara itu tombak dan perisai milik Pyhrra bertambah besar, Palu milik Nora juga membesar, dan terakhir senjata Ren juga memanjang .

.

.

" **Grrrroooaarrr, terimalah ini sialan! "** Kazuya 41 melesat kearah tim RNPR, tak mau kalah Pyhrra berlari kearah Kazuya 41

. Kazuya 41 mengangkat kapaknya dan mengayunkan kapak itu pada Pyhrra.

Bang!

Kapak itu ditahan oleh perisai milik Pyhrra lalu Pyhrra melempar tombaknya yang masih ditutupi cahaya emas. Kazuya 41 yang melihat itu langsung menunduk membuat tombak itu melewatinya begitu saja.

Swush!

Tiba tiba Lee muncul dibelakang Kazuya 41 dan mengambil tombak Pyhrra, ia lalu menancapkannya dengan keras lalu ia mencabut kembali tombak itu dan melompat kebelakang.

" **Grrrroooaarrr, dasar kalian manusia lemah "**

Diiringi rauman itu tubuh Kazuya 41 tiba tiba ditutupi oleh warna hitam, Kazuya 41 berbalik lalu melompat kearah Lee, ia mangayunkan kapaknya dengan keras berniat untuk menghancurkan kepala Lee tapi...

" **[ Konoha Taijutsu Style : Dinamic Entry ] "**

Sebuah tendangan keras melesat kearah dada Kazuya 41 membuatnya terpental kebelakang tak cukup disitu, Ren melesat kearah Kazuya 41, senjata miliknya tertutupi oleh cahaya hijau yang sangat terang.

" **[ Mortal Martial Art Style : Slaughter Machine ] "**

Ren membuat goresan panjang ditubuh Kazuya 41 lalu Ren berbalik lagi ia dengan cepat menggores lagi ia terus melakukan itu hingga darah mengalir cukup deras pada kulit Kazuya 41.

" **[ Hummer Cute Style : Jibusa Enka ] "**

Sebuah hantaman keras pada kepala Kazuya 41 membuat bagian bawah monster itu langsung tenggelam ke arena. Nora melompat menjauh setelah itu ia berdiri disamping Pyhrra, Pyhrra mengangkat tombak yang baru Lee lemparkan kepadanya tadi. Ia memasukan tombak itu pada mode tembak.

" **[ Warrior Style : Laser Execution ] "**

Laser berwarna emas menghantam bagian dada Monster itu tapi laser itu tak mampu untuk menembus kulit Monster itu.

" **Kalian tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku manusia bodoh! "**

Mendengar perkataan Kazuya 41 Ren langsung mendengus ia mengarahkan senjatanya pada dada monster itu.

" **[ Mortal Martial Art Style : Dragon Execution ] "**

Cahaya hijau tertembak dari senjata Ren dan langsung berubah bentuk menjadi Naga dan melesat kearah Kazuya 41

Bersamaan dengan itu Nora juga menembakan laser pink dari ujung palunya.

" **[ Hummer Cute Style : Love Love Laser ] "**

Laser dari Ren dan Nora menghantam titik yang sama dengan laser emas milik Pyhrra.

" **[ Konoha Taijutsu Style : Konoha Ryuujin ] "**

Sebuah naga berbentuk pusaran angin yang dilesatkan Lee menghantam Kazuya 41 dan...

 _Boooooommmm!_

Dan ledakan besar terjadi, dan ketika asap menghilang terlihat Kazuya 41 yang terbaring tak berdaya dilantai arena. Lee melihat kearah teman temannya sebelum berteriak, " Tim RNPR!... "

Semua anggota RNPR berpose lalu berteriak bersama,

" SUKSES!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan timnya bersama tim RWBY mengucapkan selamat kepada Tim RNPR, ya tim RNPR cukup keren tadi.

" Selamat ya Lee, Ren , Nora, dan Pyhrra, kalian keren tadi " ucap Ruby yang sangat bersemangat.

" Tak buruk " komen Naruto Sambil tersenyum pada mereka.

Dan suara Glynda terdengar kembali, " Baiklah selamat bagi tim RNPR dan mari kita lanjut ke pertarungan berikutnya yaitu tim RWBY melawan Kazuya 44, kalian siap ? "

Tim RWBY yang kini sudah berada di arena berteriak secara bersamaan.

" SIAP! " ucap mereka Yang telah menyiapkan senjata mereka masing masing.

" MULAI!, "

" **[ Hades Style : ...] "**

" **[ Range Martial Style :...] "**

" **[ Kitten Sage Art Style :...] "**

" **[ Schnee Style : ...] "**

 **To be Continue**

 **Huh, Nih Author dah lanjut. Aku ganti Nama Sasuke jadi Satsuki dan Untuk Harem Naruto : Satsuki, Akami, Kuroka, Ruby dan Kyuubi dan mungkin dari reader ada yang mau nambah ? Dan maaf Yasaka itu ratu disebuah kerajaan kecil sementara itu Grayfia ada di Devil Kingdom sedangkan basis cerita ini ada diBeacon Akademi tapi Author akan membuat mereka bertemu dan Kissu Kissu ketika Naruto dan Timnya ada misi dikerajaan tempat tinggal mereka ok!.**

 **Yang minta lemon maaf Author gak bisa kabulin nanti aja ya kalo bulan Ramadan udah lewat.**

 **Semblence gak ada tapi Dust ada, dust dapat digunakan pada senjata ( non gear ) kayak armedilo milik Naruto.**

 **Maaf kalo ada yang belum kejawab.**

 **Terus dukung Author Ok!**

 **Review fav dan Follow yaaaa**


	4. Chapter 4

_Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang masuk ke sebuah rumah sambil membawa seorang anak berambut merah yang kini tengah pingsan_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan, *****-sama ? " tanya seorang wanita pada seorang pria berambut hitam panjang. Wanita itu heran tuannya membawa anak kecil berambut merah yang entah dari mana._

" _Aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain, itu saja " ucap pria itu sambil berjalan kearah kamar miliknya. Sementara itu sang wanita mulai berpikir bahwa tuannya telah berubah menjadi seorang pedophil._

 _._

 _._

 _Pria itu menaruh sang bocah diatas kasur ia lalu melafalkan mantra mantra aneh yang sangat mengerikan untuk didengar._

 _Sebuah rune berwarna biru muncul disekitar tubuh sang bocah lalu pri itu menaruh tangannya didada bocah itu dan menarik sesuatu dan ternyata benar ditangannya kini muncul bola berwarna biru, ia melakukan hal yang sama beberapa kali hingga ditangannnya terkumpul bola berwarna biru, hijau, ungu, hitam, dan putih._

" _Aku akan menyisakan yang merah pada tubuhmu, nak " ucapnya pada bocah yang sedang pingsan itu. Ia lalu membawa bocah itu dan pergi menghilang begitu saja._

 **The Flame Heart**

 **Desclaimer** : Semua pemain bukan milik saya

 **Rated** : M

 **Pairing** : Naruto X Harem

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Humor, and Etc.

 **Warning** : Typo,Alternative universe (AU), Oc,Ooc,Gender bend! and Etc.

 **Summary :**

Naruto, Seorang pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan kecil yang hancur hanya karena dia 'Spesial'. Ia berniat membalas dendam pada Kerajaan Besar yang menjadi dalang dari kehancuran Kerajaannya, Akankah ia berhasil membalas dendam atau malah melupakan dendam itu karena cinta?

 **Arc 1 : Beacon Akademi**

 **Chapter 4 : Jarvis, Let's go**

Ruby menatap Kazuya 44 yang muncul didepannya, Monster itu berbentuk trenggiling setinggi 2 meter. Ruby tahu bahwa monster yang satu ini akan menggunakan kecepatannya untuk mengalahkan mereka semua jadi ia melirik Weiss dan memberikan kode padanya.

Kazuya 44 berputar layaknya bola dan melesat kearah tim RWBY dengan cepat, Weiss juga berlari kearah Kazuya 44. Weiss mengaktifkan dust tipe es pada pedangnya, ya Weiss bukanlah penggunaa Gear, senjatanya hanya dapat di upgrade dengan sebuah dust.

" **[ Schnee Style : Freeze shot ] "**

Pedang Weiss menembakan cahaya biru yang langsung mengarah pada Kazuya 44, Kazuya 44 beniat menghindar dengan memantulkan tubuhnya tetapi serangan Weiss membuatnya membeku untuk sementara. Blake dan Yang berlari secara acak sambil menembakan peluru pada Kazuya 44, tapi seluruh peluru itu terpental. Es yang diciptakan Weiss mulai retak dan retakan itu menyebar dan hancur Kazuya 44 melesat kearah Ruby dengan cepat, Ruby yang melihat hal itu datang menyiapkan senjatanya

" **[ Hades Style : Scythe Crisis ] "**

Cahaya merah menutupi sabit besar milik Ruby.

Booommm!

Ruby menahan hantaman Kazuya 44 dengan bagian atas sabitnya, ia perlahan lahan terdorong kebelakang karena putaran kencang Kazuya 44. Melihat saudaranya terus terdesak Yang langsung marah, matanya berubah jadi merah lalu Yang melesat kearah Kazuya 44 yang masih mendorong Ruby itu.

" Jangan lukai adiku!, " teriak Yang dengan marah.

" **[ Range Martial Style : Drill Fury ] "**

Kedua tangannya tertutupi cahaya kuning lalu cahaya itu membentuk sebuah bor, Yang memberikan kode pada Ruby untuk menghindar dan Ruby yang mengerti kode itu langsung melompat kebelakang dan dengn cepat Yang langsung menggantikan posisi Ruby, putaran bor milik yang dan putaran bola ban milik Kazuya 44 beradu.

Sementara itu Blake yang merasa ini saatnya dia untuk beraksi langsung bersiap siap lalu dia berlari kearah Kazuya 44. Blake menyiapkan senjatanya, ia melihat kembali kearah Kazuya 44 yang masih beradu dengan Yang.

" **[ Kitten Sage Art Style : Kawaki Kumite ] "**

Tangan kanan Blake ditutupi cahaya hitam, sebuah pukulan Blake langsung menghantam Kazuya 44. Kazuya 44 terpental ke udara dan akhirnya menghantam sisi arena dengan keras.

Boooommmm!

Setelah asap menghilang terlihat Kazuya 44 yang tengah menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya akibat pusing karena pukulan kuat Blake, ya Kazuya 44 tak bisa begitu saja kembali ke wujud bola bila kepalanya pusing. Setelah Beberapa menit pusing dikepalanya akhirnya hilang, saat ia akan masuk ke bemtuk bola, kakinya tak bisa bergerak dan benar saja kakinya tertutupi oleh es.

" Ruby! Ini saatnya, " kata Weiss sambil berteriak pada Ruby, ia tak ingin momen ini terlewatkan.

Ruby yang mendengar itu mengangguk lalu ia berlari dengan cepat, sabit milik Ruby tertutupi oleh cahaya merah. Ruby melompat dengan tinggi lalu ia memgangkat sabitnya dan menghantamkannya pada kepala Kazuya 44.

" **[ Hades Style : Cutter Soul ] "**

Sabit milik Ruby menancap pada kepala Kazuya 44 dengan keras lalu ia memcabutnya kembali dan melompat ke belakang. Tim RWBY bersiap siap msreka tahu bahwa pertarungan yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai.

" **[ Evolution ] "**

Kazuya 44 bangkit dari kematiannya, luka yang ia terima sudah sembuh tak hanya itu sekarang tampilannya sangat berbeda berbeda dengan yang tadi, Kazuya 44 sekarang berbentuk dengan beberapa duri yang menonjol ditubuhnya.

" **[ Breaker mode : Activited ] "**

Blake, Ruby, Weiss, dan Yang sekarang ditutupi oleh armor dengan warna khas mereka. Mereka mengangkat tangan mereka dan berteriak,

" RWBY, mulai "

" **[ Schnee Style : Ice Field ] "**

Weiss menghantamkan tangannya pada lantai arena, seluruh lantai arena berubah menjadi es. Blake mengaitkan kedua senjatanya dengan sebuah tali karet panjang, ia lalu menggengam salah satu ujung senjatanya dan memberikan ujung lainnya pada Yang. Sementara itu Ruby mengarahkan bagian atas sabitnya pada Kazuya 44 dan mulai menembakan peluru laser merahnya.

Kazuya 44 berguling ia menghindari tembakan Ruby dan melesat kearah tim RWBY tapi es dibawahnya ini tiba tiba mengeluarkan tombak tombak es dari bawah ia terus menghindar hingga akhirnya Kazuya 44 memantul dan melesat ke arah tim RWBY.

Blake memutarkan tubuhnya dan Yang juga ikut berputar hingga putaran itu sangat cepat dan Blake langsung menembakan tubuh Yang pada Kazuya 44.

" **[ Range Martial Style : Kagakiri Impact ] "**

Bola berwarna kuning menutupi tangan kanan Yang, Yang memukulkan tangan kananya dengan keras. Kazuya kembali menghantam es dengan keras sampai membentuk sebuah retakan yang mirip dengan jaring laba laba.

Ruby, Blake dan Weiss langsung melesat kearah Kazuya 44 senjata mereka dilapisi warna merah, hitam dan putih untuk Weiss. Saat Mereka sampai disana mereka mengangkat senjata mereka.

" **[ Hades Style : Blood Light ] "**

" **[ Kitten Sage Art Style : Kuroshuki ] "**

" **[ Schnee Style : Cold Bright ] "**

Mereka menghantam kan senjata mereka setelah itu mereka melompat menjauh dan tak lama dari itu,

Booommmm!

Ledakan besar terjadi dan tiga buah cahaya melesat ke udara mereka saling terkait, Fenomena itu membuat sebagian penonton takjub, dan dengan hilangnya cahaya itu kemenangan bagi tim RWBY.

" RWBY,! YEEEAAAHH " teriak tim RWBY dengan keras dan serentak.

" Baiklah selamat atas kemenangan tim RWBY dan kita akan beristirahat selama 30 menit sebelum memulai pertandingan berikutnya yaitu tim SNAK melawan Kazuya 34 " ucap Glynda yang membuat penonton keluar dari arena untuk makan ataupun mencari camilan.

.

.

.

Kantin, Beacon Akademi

Tim RNPR, RWBY, dan tim SNAK kini sedang berkumpul dimeja makan yang untuk 15 orang, mereka terlihat sedang menikmati makanannya.

" Kalian lihat saat aku memukul Monster itu, aku sangat keren bukan. Kalian setuju, kan ? " ucap Yang dengan wajah antusias dan terlihat ia sedang membual tentang kekerenannya.

" Sudahlah Yang, kau tak keren sama sekali. " ucap Ruby dengan kejam pada kakaknya.

Yang Xiang Long yang mendengar perkataan itu langsung cemberut, ia mendelik dengan tajam pada Ruby.

" Ngomong-ngomong kalian sudah punya rencana bagaimana melawan monster yang memiliki 2 evolusi itu ?, " tanya Pyhrra pada tim SNAK, ia khawatir pada mereka pada mereka karena kharus melawan monster yang kuat.

" Naruto memilikinya, " ucap Satsuki ambil menunjuk pada Naruto.

" jadi apa rencananya?, " tanya Ren pada Naruto.

" Biarkan itu menjadi kejutan, " ucap Naruto sambil memakan sate miliknya.

" Aku tak sabar melihatnya, " kata Weiss

" Kalau begitu semangat ya, Naruto-san, Akami-san, Satsuki-san dan Kuroka-san " ucap Lee pada tim SNAK.

Headmaster Room

" Kau yakin mereka dapat melawannya, Ozpin ? " tanya Glynda yang baru melaporkan pertarungan tadi dan bersiap siap untuk yang selanjutnya.

Ozpin menatap kalem pada Glynda dan berkata, " Aku yakin, "

" Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kenapa harus tim SNAK, tim Vabs ( dibaca = Vabos ), tim SRIS ( dibaca = Siris ), dan tim GYMH ( dibaca = Jimh ) yang melawan Monster dengan 2 Evolusi itu Ozpin ?, " tanya Glynda

" Karena aku yakin, " jawab Ozpin yang begitu sederhana. Mendengar Jawaban itu dahi Glynda berkedut, serius deh kalau saja Ozpin bukan kepala sekolah pasti Glynda sudah membunuhnya berkali-kali.

.

.

.

Adam Taurus tak tahu mengapa Cinder mengatakan bahwa bocah merah itu kuat, menurutnya bocah itu hanya murid tahun pertama yang biasa biasa saja tapi dia penasaran jadi dia memutuskan untuk menonton pertarungan bocah itu, ia duduk dibangku penonton sambil melihat ke arah Arena.

" Jadi kenapa kita harus menonton pertarungan ini Adam, bukankah ini bukan asrama bimbinganmu ? " tanya Kabuto pada Adam. Kabuto adalah guru mata pelajaran Bio- Mutagen di Beacon Akademi.

" Itu perintah dari atasan Kabuto! Jangan mempertanyakannya dan duduk dengan tenanglah. " ucap Adam dengan kasar.

" Baiklah, " ucap Kabuto dengan pasrah. Kabuto tahu ini bukanlah saatnya dia mengganggu Adam.

Arena

Tim SNAK sudah berada di arena, Naruto membawa pedang berwarna merah dengan panjang 146 cm dan lebar 15 cm. Pedang itu memiliki rune pada bilahnya. Sedangkan Satsuki ia telah mengeluarkan pedang andalannya Kusanagi no tsurugi, Akami dengan trisulanya dan Kuroka dengan sepasang gauntlet dengan 3 cakar yang menempel padanya itu adalah Nekoma To.

Sebuah cahaya, muncul dari bawah arena dan tak lama kemudian sosok monyet yang berotot setinggi 2 meter muncul. Naruto dan yang lainnya mulai bersiap siap.

" Baiklah pertandingan dimulai!, "

Tanpa basa basi Akami langsung mengawali serangan dari tim SNAK.

" **[ Poseidon Style : Great Exploded Water ] "**

Akami mengeluarkan banyak sekali air dari mulutnya, air itu menggenangi seluruh arena. Satsuki yang tahu ini gilirannya mulai beraksi.

" **[ Indra Path Style : Lightning Bom ] "**

Pedang kusanagi milik Satsuki dialiri petir lalu Satsuki mengarahkan petir itu pada Kazuya 34 sebuah bola petir terbentuk didepan pedang Satsuki kemudian melesat kearah Kazuya 34.

Booommm!

Ledakan cukup besar terdengar dan tarian tarian petir biru diatas air terlihat.

" **Gggrrrrroooaarr, "** Kazuya 34 mengaum dan menembakan bola ungu dari mulutnya kearah tim SNAK.

Tim SNAK langsung berpencar, Kuroka dan Naruto kearah kiri dan Akami Satsuki kearah kanan. Naruto mulai mempersiapkan pedangnya setelah itu ia berlari kearah Kazuya 34, Sementara itu Kazuya 34 yang melihat Naruto mendekat berlari kearah Naruto ia mengangkat tangannya berniat memukul Naruto dengan tangan kanannya tapi Naruto melompat kearah kiri dan membuat tebasan pada dada Kazuya 34.

Naruto melihat serangan biasa tak mempan pada monter ini, ' Seperti yang diduga monster ini memiliki kulit yang keras, serangan biasa tak akan mempan padanya' pikir Naruto dalam hatinya.

" **[ Nirvana Flame Style : God Slash ] "**

Pedang Naruto ditutupi oleh api yang membara dan Naruto menebaskan pedangnya dengan cepat pada bahu kanan Kazuya 34 lalu ia melompat menjauhi monster itu.

" **Grrrrrooooarrrrr, "** raungan monster itu terdengar ketika cucuran darah muncul dari bahunya, Kazuya 34 membuak mulutnya dan menembakan 2 bola ungu pada Kuroka dan 2 bola ungu pada Akami dan Satsuki.

Kuroka yang melihat dua bola itu tersenyum,

" **[ Neko Sage Style : Evils Claw ] "**

tiba tiba Nekoma to milik Kuroka terbungkus oleh cahaya hitam dan kuning lalu ia berlari kearah bola itu dan membelah mereka dengan mudah seakan itu adalah mentega.

Sementara itu Akami hanya mengibaskan trisulanya saja dan kumpulan air langsung mementalkan kedua bola itu. Satsuki, Naruto dan Kuroka melesat kearah Kazuya 34. Sasuke berniat mengincar lengan kiri Monster itu, Naruto berniat menusuk dada Kazuya 34 dan Kuroka berniat memotong tangan kanan Kazuya 34 tapi Kazuya 34 membawa gumpalan tanah berukuran besar dari arena dan melemparkannya pada mereka, Satsuki dan Kuroka melompat kearah kiri dan kanan.

Sementara itu alih alih melompat Naruto malah menghadapi tanah tersebut.

" **[ Nirvana Flame Style : Sky Fate ] "**

Api panas milik Naruto membelah gumpalan tanah tersebut dengan rapi. Naruto menyarungkan pedangnya setelah itu ia menghisap udara dan...

" **[ Nirvana Flame Style : Dragon Brust ] "**

Semburan api yang panjang keluar dari mulut Naruto dan mulai membakar Kazuya 34. Setelah cukup lama api itupun menghilang.

Akami yang melihat Kazuya 34 gosong akibat semburan Naruto tersenyum.

" **[ Poseidon Style : Trisula Judgement ] "**

Sebuah trisula yang raksasa yang terbentuk dari air muncuk di udara, Akami menggerakam tangannya memberika kode untuk menyerang Kazuya 34. Trisula itupun menyerang Kazuya 34 dan...

Boooommmmm!

Ledakan air tercipta karena hantaman Trisula raksasa itu. Setelah beberapa menit riak air pun mulai tenang tapi Kazuya 34 terlihat sudah berevolusi. Sekarang dia setinggi 4 meter dengan ekor besar yang sangat mirip dengan ekor kadal, Otot besarnya menggembung dan terlihat sangat keras.

" **[ Breaker Mode : Activited ] "**

Pakaian Satsuki, Kuroka, dan Akami berubah menjadi suit armor sedangkan Naruto ia tampak tak ada perubahan kecuali tato merah yang tercipta pada muka dan tangan Naruto. ( Bayangin tato milik Kawaki waktu lawan Boruto )

Penonton terkejut melihat Naruto tak memakai mode Breaker, biasanya untuk menghadapi monster Kazuya yang berevolusi murid akan menggunakan Breaker mode miliknya.

" Ayo kita mulai! " Kata Naruto dengan tegas.

Kuroka berlari bersama Satsuki ke arah kanan sedangkan Naruto dan Akami berlari ke arah kiri. Kazuya 34 yang melihat itu tak kehabisan akal ia membawa 2 bongkah tanah dengan kedua tangannya lalu melemparnya pada Kuroka, Satsuki dan Naruto, Akami.

" **[ Neko Sage Style : Claw Wave ] "**

Kuroka melompat, kedua tangannya tertutupi cahaya hitam dan kuning lalu mencakar cakar udara beberapa kali dan beberapa Shockwave tercipta di udara dan memotong bongkahan tanah itu menjadi beberapa bagian.

" **[ Poseidon Style : Water Slash ]"**

Sementara itu akami Cuma melambaikan Trisula miliknya dan menciptakan air diudara lalu memotong bongkahan tanah itu dengan airnya.

Melihat serangannya gagal Kazuya 34 langsung memilih untuk menyerang salah satu dari mereka yaitu Satsuki dan Kuroka. Dengan cepat ia berlari kearah mereka .

Kuroka sangat khawatir dengan keadan ini, walaupun ia pengguna senjutsu tapi melawan pukulan raksasa orang ini taoi sesuatu yang mengejutkannya terjadi, Satsuki tiba tiba berdiri dihadapannya berniat menghalangi pukulan monster itu dan...

" **[ Indra Path Style : Susano'o ] "**

Sebuah tengkorak ungu transparan setengah badan menghentikan pukulan milik Kazuya 34, menggunakan tangan Susano'o Satsuki mengunci pergerakan Kazuya 34.

Kuroka maju ia lalu memfokuskan seluruh kekuatannya pada tangan kanannya dan..

" **[ Neko Sage Style : Kiri no Mazu ] "**

Sebuah tebasan besar yang muncul dan membuat kaki kanan Kazuya 34 putus. Kuroka memandang Akami dan Naruto dan berteriak, " Akami, Naruto selesaikan, "

" Baiklah, " ucap mereka berdua.

Akami Berlari ke arah kiri sedangkan Naruto berlari ke arah kanan, sinar biru menutupi Trisula milik Akami dan Sinar merah darah menutupi pedang milik Naruto, Naruto dan Akami menembakan sinar biru dan merah secara bersamaan.

" **[ Poseidon Style : Trisula Exploded ] "**

" **[ Crimson Style : Shijinku Nerudo ] "**

Tembakan Sinar biru dan merah melesat kearah Kazuya 34.

Boooommmmm!

Ledakan keras yang diiringi cahaya biru dan merah terjadi, penonton terkesima akan ledakan itu.

Kuroka, Satsuki, Akami kehabisan energi dan terjatuh sementara Naruto ia tetap diam sambil melihat kearah Kazuya 34.

" Apakah mereka akan kalah ? " tanya Blake pada teman temannya.

" Aku percaya dengan Naruto, " ucap Ruby sambil melihat kearah Naruto.

" Yeah aku tak begitu yakin, " kata Yang, ia tak yakin Naruto dapat menang.

" Aku penasaran, " ucap Weiss dengan wajah penasaran melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu tenang.

.

.

" Mereka akan kalah, " ucap Kabuto melihat pertarungan itu. Ya 3 anggota sudah kehabisan energinya dan ia yakin satu anggota tak akan mampu memenangkan pertarungan ini.

" Tidak! Aku melihat kepercaya dirian dalam anak itu tak mungkin anak itu tak mempunyai rencana, " sanggah Adam

" Kita lihat saja nanti, " ucap Kabuto sambil menaikkkan kacamatanya.

.

.

" **Ggggrrrraaaarrr, [ Evolution ]. Hahahahaha kalian mahluk lemah akan kukalahkan sekarang, "** ucap Kazuya 34 yang telah berevolusi dan tingginya sekarang mencapai 6 meter.

" Ohya, kurasa tidak! " ucap Naruto dengan tiba tiba.

" **[ Breaker Mode : Crimson Armor ] "**

Sebuah cahaya merah terang menutupi tubuh Naruto dan ketika cahaya menghilang sesuatu yang menakjubkan terlihat. Naruto kini memakai armor merah tanpa kepala dan penutup telinga berbentuk kotak dikedua telinganya serta kaca berbentuk segitiga terbalik dengan ujung yang mencapai bahunya dan tak lupa sepasang sayap merah dan jet booster dipunggungnya.

.

.

" WHAT THE FUCK! APA APAAN ARMOR ITU " teriak Yang sambil menunjuk armor Naruto yang sangat keren, entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa armornya seperti sampah bila dibandingkan dengan armor milik Naruto.

" YEAAAAH! Sudah kubilang Naruto tak akan kalah " teriak Ruby yang sangat gembira.

" Aku penasaran " ucap Weiss ( lagi )

" KOBARKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU NARUTO-SAN! , " teriak Lee menyemangati Naruto.

.

.

.

.

" Jarvis kau siap ? " tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

[ Siap master! ] suara mekanik terdengar menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

" JARVIS, MAINKAN MUSIKNYA! " teriak Naruto.

[ Ok master! ]

Naruto lalu berlari dengan cepat menghampiri Kazuya 34 begitupun dengan Kazuya 34. Naruto dan Kazuya 34 akhirnya bertukar pukulan.

Booooommmmmm!

 **To be continue...**

 **Waaaah selesai juga nih.**

 **Ok yang nanyain jadwal updet Author bakal Update kalau udah selesai. Kalau Akami bayangin aja Fem!Tobirama ok! Dan Nama tunangan Naruto nanti juga bakak kejawab kok!.**

 **Ok segitu aja yaa!**

 **Review, Fav, Follow Ok!**


	5. Chapter 5

" _jadi Tuan apa yang kau lakukan dengan 5 bola itu " tanya si pelayan pada tuannya, yang tengah memainkan 5 bola beda warna ditangan kanannya. Sang Tuan menatap pada sang pelayan lalu ia menyeringai, " Menciptakan mainan baru lalu melihat apakah merah dapat mendapatkan semua bola ini. "_

 _Pelayan itu memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti, ia akhirnya menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar ia tampaknya harus beradaptasi dengan tuan anehnya ini. Sang pria yang dipanggil Tuan malah tersenyum melihat tingkah pembantunya itu. Ia memang sudah lama kesepian._

" _Aku akan membuat mainan yang kuat dan kita lihat apakah garis keturunanmu itu dan api merahmu kau dapat mengalahkan mainanku, Naruto! "_

 _-Another palace-_

" _Kau tak ingat apa apa Naruto ? " ucap Nagato yang khawatir pada keponakannya itu. Kemarin keponakannya didatangi oleh laki laki asing dan setelah itu ia tak ingat apa apa, bukankah itu sangat mencurigakan ?._

" _Aku tak apa apa, hanya saja dadaku sakit paman " ucap Naruto sambil memgang dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit._

' _Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan orang yang menculik Naruto ? ' pikir Nagato sambil melihat kearah Naruto._

 **The Flame Heart**

 **Desclaimer** : Semua pemain bukan milik saya

 **Rated** : M

 **Pairing** : Naruto X Harem

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Humor, and Etc.

 **Warning** : Typo,Alternative universe (AU), Oc,Ooc,Gender bend! and Etc.

 **Summary :**

Naruto, Seorang pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan kecil yang hancur hanya karena dia 'Spesial'. Ia berniat membalas dendam pada Kerajaan Besar yang menjadi dalang dari kehancuran Kerajaannya, Akankah ia berhasil membalas dendam atau malah melupakan dendam itu karena cinta?

 **Arc 1 : Beacon Akademi**

 **Chapter 5 : Famous**

Flash back

 _Disebuah hutan yang terlihat sangat indah, bila kau melihatnya dari atas itu terlihat seperti hamparan warna hijau yang sangat luas, hewan hewan yang indah bisa kau lihat di seluruh bagian hutan tapi hal yang aneh adalah hewan hewan itu tak membuat suara seolah tak mau mengganggu sesuatu. Jauh dikedalaman hutan, dibawah pohon besar terlihat seorang anak berambut merah berusia sekitar 16 tahun memakai baju merah ketat tanpa lengan, celana hitam panjang dengan sepatu boots warna merah yang terpasang dikakinya._

 _Ia tengah mengendap-endap dibalik pohon itu, sesekali ia mengintip kearah kedalaman hutan._

" _Huh, Naga itu sekitar 600 meter dari sini aku harus berhati-hati, " setelah berkata itu ia tengkurap diatas tanah dan merangkak secara perlahan namun pasti. Setelah merangkak sejauh 300 meter ia berhenti sejenak. Ia bangkit dan langsung berjongkok. Ia dapat melihat sosok naga yang memiliki panjang sekitar 20 meter dan tinggi sekitar 9 meter._

 _Ia datang jauh jauh kesini bukan untuk membunuh naga ini melainkan mengambil apa yang telah naga ini curi yaitu Diamond Rose, sebuah berlian besar milik suatu kerajaan kecil yang pernah diserang monter berekor ini ini. Anak itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke kiri lalu kekanan. Ia melihat sebuah berlian besar yang berada sekitar 5 meter dari tubuh sang naga itu._

" _Cukup dekat! Aku tak bisa sembarangan mengambilnya, aku harus berhati hati " ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri mencoba untuk mengingat ia tak boleh ceroboh kali ini. Dia ingat dalam misi terakhir ia malah mengacaukannya dengan hampir meledakan sebuah lab percobaan ilegal, dalam misi itu seharusnya ia membawa seluruh sampel dan data tentang percobaan yang dilakukan para ilmuan gila itu. Untungnya Cinder memaafkan kecerobohannya dan ia akhirnya menebusnya dengan membawa kembali bongkahan berlian mawar dan memberikannya pada Cinder._

 _Ia berjalan dengan perlahan-lahan, selangkah demi selangkah ia mulai lebih dekat dengan berlian itu. Setelah sampai didekat berlian itu ia menyentuhnya dan langsung memasukannya dalam cincin spasial miliknya._

 _Dengan cara yang sama ia mundur lagi secara perlahan. Setelah sampai pada jarak 500 meter anak itu menghembuskan nafasnya, ia lega bahwa naga itu tak bangun dan mengejarnya kalau sampai naga itu mengejarnya ia pasti akan mati._

 _Bugh! Krak! Krak!_

 _Dan tanpa ia sengaja ia tersandung akar dan jatuh, itu membuat beberapa ranting patah. Mata Anak laki laki itu berubah ketika ia sadar ia telah membuat suara yang keras._

 _Naga itu bangkit dan meraung dengan keras, "_ _ **Grrroooooaaaaarrrr**_ _. " seolah menanyakan pada langit siapa yang mengganggu tidur terhormat miliknya. Naga itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada tempat berlian miliknya dan ia melihat berlian itu sudah tak ada ia menggeram dengan marah. Mengandalkan pendengarannya yang tajam ia melesat kearah Naruto dengan cepat dan menyemburkan api dengan suhu yang sangat panas, cukup untuk membuat sebuah batu meleleh. Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung berlari secepat mungkin tapi sayang lawannya adalah naga terbang jadi tentu naga itu lebih cepat darinya, Naruto melihat lihat sekitarnya dan ketika ia melihat celah yang cukup besar ditanah ia langsung melompat kearah celah itu dan bersembunyi dibalik tanah. Suara jantungnya dapat terdengar oleh Naruto, ia sangat takut naga besar itu mengetahuinya dan malah membunuhnya. Ia diam disitu selama satu jam tanpa bergerak, setelah itu Naruto bergerak dengan perlahan ia mengintip keluar dan ia dapat melihat setengah dari luas hutan musnah, Naruto tahu bahwa naga itu sangat marah ketika ia melihat berlian yang dicurinya hilang._

 _Naruto perlahan naik ke atas tanah dan melihat sekelilingnya, ia menghembuskan nafasnya ketika melihat naga itu tak terlihat dimanapun. Naruto berjalan dengan hati hati, sesekali ia melirik ke segala arah untuk memastikan bahwa naga itu benar benar tak ada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jauh dilangit sana terlihat sosok naga yang mengejar Naruto, naga yang tengah melayang terbang itu tiba tiba melesat ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Naga itu membuka mulutnya dengan lebar._

 _Krauk! Bugh! Glek!_

 _Naga itu menelan Naruto bersama sejumlah tanah yang ia makan. Naga itu laku terbang lagi ke angkasa merasa bahwa ia sudah menang._

 _Sementara itu Naruto merasakan panas yang luar biasa didalam perut naga ini. Ia menjerit kesakitan merasa bahwa seluruh tubuhnya dibakar api yang membara._

' _Aku harus bertahan, ' pikir Naruto sambil menggeretakan giginya dengan keras._

" _[ Breaker Mode : Activited ]_

 _Suit armor berwarna merah biasa muncul ditubuh Naruto, hal itu sedikit membantu Naruto namun itu lama kelamaan ia merasakan panas lagi. Panas yang terus ia rasakan membuat Naruto hanpir pingsan._

 _Sebuah keajaiban terjadi, diwajah Naruto bagian kiri dan tangan kirinya tiba tiba ditutupi tato warna merah. Panas yang tadi ia rasakan seolah menghilang begitu saja, panas itu digantikan oleh rasa akrab dengan api bersuhu tinggi ini._

 _Dan Naruto merasakan bahwa tubuhnya menyerap energi api ini dengan sangat cepat. Entah kerna dia kelelahan atau apa Naruto akhirnya pingsan ditengah tubuhnya yang terus menyerap energi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto perlahan lahan membuka matanya ia melihat dirinya berada diatas tanah dengan tubuh yang telentang. Saat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekitarnya, yang ia lihat Cuma kumpulan tulang belulang yang sangat besar. Naruto terkejut dan tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini. Suara mekanik terdengar berdengung ditelinganya._

 _[ Aku dapat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Tuan! ]_

 _Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya seolah mencari sumber suara itu tapi ia tak menemukan seseorang disekitarnya._

 _[ Tuan, Lihatlah armor anda ]_

 _Naruto melihat ke arah armornya dan sekali lagi ia terkejut melihat armornya yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu. Naruto memejamkan matanya seolah berpikir tentang kejadian ini._

 _[ Tuan, anda menyerap seluruh naga itu bahkan energi hidupnya sampai naga itu berubah menjadi tulang belulang seperti ini dan untuk armor anda, hal itu berevolusi dan membuat armor anda sangat kuat sedangkan aku adalah kecerdasan yang berada pada armor anda didasarkan pada kecerdasan monser yang anda bunuh, jadi secara teknik bisa dibilang bahwa saya adalah naga yang anda bunuh ]_

" _Jadi begitu ya, apa kau punya nama ? " tanya Naruto sambil bangun dari tanah dan membersihkan sisa sisa tanah yang menempel padanya._

 _[ Aku tak punya nama ]_

" _Ok sekarang namamu Jarvis, " ucap Naruto sambil berjalan santai kearah luar hutan berniat untuk pergi dari tempat ini._

 _[ Nama itu terdengar cukup bagus ]_

Flash Back end

Kazuya 34 tak menyangka lawannya si merah kecil sangat kuat. Bahkan saat beradu pukulan ia tak terdorong se-senti pun, Kazuya 34 berusaha menambah tenaganya tapi tetap Naruto tak terdorong. Itu seolah olah Naruto mustahil untuk dia dorong.

Naruto menatap Kazuya 34 di depannya yang berusaha keras mendorongnya, " Jarvis, aktifkan jet booster sekarang, " suara mekanik berdengung ditelinga Naruto.

[ Baik Tuan! Memulai, 15 % ]

Naruto mulai merasakan dorongan dari punggungnya, hal itu membuat Kazuya 34 terdorong Se-senti demi se-senti.

[ 30 %]

Naruto merasakan dorongannya bertambah itu cukup untuk membuat kazuya 34 terdorong setengah meter. Naruto menatap wajah monster itu yang terlihat sangat merah karena berusaha membalas dorongannya.

[45 %,60%,75%,90%]

Dengan dorongan yang terus bertambah membuat Kazuya 34 terus terseret dimulai dari 1 meter, 5 meter, 10 meter dan seterusnya hingga Kazuya 34 mendekati pinggir arena, Kazuya 34 yang melihat dia terus terdorong memutuskan untuk melepaskan adu pukulnya. Ia melompat tinggi tinggi dan menjauh dari Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan itu langsung berkata, " Jarvis, kunci target dan analisa dia berikan datanya padaku dan katakn solusi terbaik untuk mengalahkannya, " Naruto yakin ini saatnya Jarvis menunjukan kembali keahliannya.

[ Mengunci target, (bip) target terkunci. Menganalisa target, (bip) terindentifikasi, target adalah monster Kazuya 34 evolusi kedua, memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar, kulitnya sekuat baja, Lemah terhadap serangan api yang memliki suhu panas, bagian terlemah dari tubuhnya adalah kepala. Solusi terbaik melawan, (bip) menghindari seluruh serangannya dan menyerang kepalanya dengan keras. Semoga berhasil tuan ]

" Terima kasih analisanya Jarvis, sekarang ayo kita beraksi." ucap Naruto sambil melesat kearah dengan sangat cepat karena ditambah dengan jet booster miliknya.

.

.

.

Ruby sungguh terkesima akan ke-cool-an Naruto saat memakai armor miliknya, dari tadi pipi Ruby memerah terus menerus membayangkan dirinya memekai gaun pernikahan dengan Naruto yang memkai armor menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal Style.

" Ayo Naruto tendang pantat kera itu, pukuli dia, patahkan kakinya!, " dengan semangat kekanak-kanakkannya. Ia sangat yakin Naruto akan memenangkan pertarungan ini.

" Ruby kau sangat bersemangat, apakah kau menyukai si merah itu ?.., Ya ku akui si dia tampan dan keren walau kelihatan playboy dan sebagai kakakmu aku akan membantumu mendapatkan cintanya bagaimana hmm? " tanya Yang pada Ruby disampingnya sambil menyikut nyikut Ruby.

" Diamlah Yang!, " kata Ruby pada yang dengan wajah jengkel.

Blake menatap dua bersaudara itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada arena lagi, ia lalu berkata, " aku terkejut melihat pertarungan ini, kurasa aku mulai tertarik dengannya apalagi dia suka baca iyakan ? " mendengar perkataan Blake, Ruby langsung mendelik dengan tajam padanya seolah ingin membakar Blake jadi kucing panggang.

" Yah aku juga terkejut sih, apalagi teknologi armor miliknya sangat hebat. " ucap Weiss menimpali obrolan teman se-timnya ini.

.

.

Kuroka memandang Naruto dengan kagum, sekarang ini Naruto terlihat sangaaaat mengoda.., dan sangaaaaat jantan..., Iya beberapa kali meneteskan air liur karena membayangkan hal hal yang kotor. Satsuki yang melihat tingkah Kuroka menjitaknya sesekali dan mengingatkannya bahwa air liurnya menetes ne baju Satsuki. Sedangkan itu Akami masih fokus terhadap pertarungan Naruto vs Kazuya 34. Akami tahu bahwa ini adalah pertarungan tingkat tinggi jadi mengapa ia lewatkan ?.

" Akami-chan kau terlalu fokus nanti kau kelilipan lo, lagipula memikirkan hal jorok itu tak baik. " ucap Kuroka dengan tawa kecil

" Bukankah kau yang memikirkan hal jorok itu Kuroka-chan, " timpal Satsuki

" Sudahlah Satsuki-chan, Kuroka-chan apa kalian tak malu kita tak menolong Naruto sama sekali dan malah bersantai santai disini, " ucap Akami.

" jangan dipikirkan Naruto itu kuat Akami, " kata Kuroka menjawab kata kata Akami.

" Aku setuju, " ucap Satsuki.

Akami hanya menggeleng pasrah dengan keadaan ini.

.

.

.

Naruto sampai didekat Kazuya 34, Kazuya 34 berusaha memukul Naruto Namun Naruto berhasil menghindari setipa serangan yang diluncurkan. Naruto terbang cukup tinggi membuat Kazuya 34 tak bisa menjangkaunya lalu iya mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah langit.

" [ Crimson Flame : Wheel Flame ] "

Diatas tangan kanannya sebuah piringan tipis berwarna merah muncul Naruto langsung melemparnya dengan cepat ke arah Kazuya 34. Melihat serangan itu Kazuya 34 berusaha menghindarinya tapi tak berhasil benda itu malah memotong kaki kanannya menbuat Kazuya 34 kehilangan keseimbangan lalu jatuh telentang. Naruto mengeluarkan pedang merahnya lalu ia melesat kearah kepala milik Kazuya 34 ia menghantam kepala itu lalu ia menusuk kedua matanya menggunakan pedang miliknya.

" Grrroooooaarrr, " teriak kesakitan dari monster itu dapat terdengar oleh seluruh orang.

Naruto muncul didekat ekor Kazuya 34 ia lalu memegangnya dan melesat ke arah lagit sambil membawa tubuh besar kazuya 34. Naruto terus terbang hingga melewati atap arena.

" [ Crimson Flame : Crimson..., ] "

Naruto mentransfer energi panas pada tubuh Kazuya 34, hal itu membuat kulit Kazuya 34 memerah karena panas. Kazuya 34 berontak tapi Naruto tak memperdulikannya secara tiba tiba Naruto melempar Kazuya 34 ke arah langit dengan kuat, Kazuya 34 melesat ratusan meter diatas arena lalu...

" [..., Lotus] "

Boooooommm!

Kazuya 34 meledak dan ledakannya adalah ledakan api yang berbentuk bunga lotus yang sangat besar hingga dapat dilihat dari segala sudut Beacon Akademi. Bentuk ledakan yang indah itu bertahan selama 1 menit.

.

.

Ledakan indah itu membuat seluruh arena terpesona ah! Tidak hal itu membuat seluruh sekolah terpesona. Mereka bersorak dengan keras untuk Naruto terutama tim RWBY dan tim RNPR, mereka semua kagum.

" Aku heran bagaimana Naruto dapat memiliki serangan indah seperti itu, " ucap Pyhrra yang terheran heran akan serangan terakhir milik Naruto.

" Kurasa dia memang ahlinya membuat seseorang kagum, " ucap Ren menimpali Pyhrra.

" Aku akan memintanya untuk mentraktirku pancake besok!, " celetuk Nora

" BAGUS NARUTO-SAN KOBARKAN TERUS SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU!, " teriak Lee dengan wajah terurai air mata.

Headmaster Room

Ozpin melirik ke arah luar tepatnya ke arah ledakan lotus raksasa, Ozpin lalu tersenyum ia mengambil secangkir kopi meminumnya lalu menaruhnya kembali.

" Sepertinya tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang menarik, " ia lalu menatao kembali tunpukan kertas diatas mejanya.

.

.

Adam Taurus akhirnya mengerti mengapa Cinder memintanya untuk mengawasi bocah itu, ia bukanlah bocah biasa. Bocah itu memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan murid tahun kedua, bukankah itu hebat ? Aoalagi bocah ini bukan keluarga bangasawan.

" Sudah kubilang kabuto dia akan menang, " ucap Adam pada Kabuto yang berada disampingnya.

" Baru kali ini analisaku meleset, dan baiklah kau menang Adam. " ucap Kabuto sambil menatap Naruto dengan mata yang berkilauan.

Naruto sekarang sudah melepaskan armornya, ia berjalan kearah timnya dengan perlahan. Ia melihat wajah Kuroka yang tersenyum, Satsuki dengan wajah penasaran dan juga Akami dengan tatapan yang aneh.

" Kau tak apa Naruto-kun ?, " ucap Kuroka dengan nada yang khawatir.

" Aku Cuma kelelahan, " balas Naruto dengan simpel. Lagipula tidak lah gampang memakai armor itu, ia pasti lelah bila memakai terlalu lama armor itu.

" Baiklah kita telah menyaksikan pertarungan hebat dari tim SNAK melawan Kazuya 34 dengan kemenangan bagi tim SNAK, dan kita akan melanjutkan tes pertarungan dari Golden wings besok! Yaitu pertarungan tim AKXI dan tim SHUT dengan berakhirnya pertandingan ketiga, aku Glynda Goodwitch menyatakan bahwa pertandingan hari ini selesai! " ucap Glynda yang membuat penonton dan peserta pergi keluar arena.

Night

Tim SNAK, RWBY, dan RNPR berkumpul diruang tamu asrama. Mereka kini sedang mengobrol tentang banyak hal terutama pertarungan tadi siang.

Naruto menatap semua orang yang tengah mengobrol dengan gembira dan penuh semangat. Dan tiba tiba suara perempuan mengganggu konsentrasinya. " Naruto-kun apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hm ?, " Naruto menatap Kuroka yang bicara padanya lalu ia berkata, " Tidak kok hanya saja aku tak terbiasa dengan keramaian, " mendengar jawaban Naruto senua orang terdiam.

" Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? " Tanya Weiss dengan Nada penasaran. Ia bertanya Tanya kenapa Naruto bilang begitu. Naruto menjawab, " mereka dibunuh ketika AKU berumur 12 tahun, " Weiss yang mendengar ITU langsung minta maaf, " Maaf Karena telah menannyakannya, " Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya Dan berkata, " Itu take masalah "

" Lalu kau tinggal dengan siapa, Naruto ? " Tanya Ruby pada Naruto dengan wajah yang agak sedih

" Aku tinggal bersama pamanku tapi Karena pamanku seorang pengembara jadi dia seeing meninggalkanku disebuah kota dimana saja Dan Aku harus menunggu dia datang dikota itu " ucap Naruto.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto Satsuki akhirnya mengerti mengapa Naruto terlihat sangat berpengalaman. Ia diurus oleh seorang pengembara yang pasti cukup hebat karena itu ia berpengalaman.

" Boleh kami ikut perkumpulan kalian, " tanya Kiba Yuuto pangeran dari Holy Kingdom

semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat 8 orang yang termasuk kedalam asrama Golden Wings selain mereka. Itu adalah tim AKXI dan tim SHUT , mereka cukup kuat.

" Tentu boleh lagi pula semakin banyak semakin baik, " ucap Ruby pada mereka.

" Baiklah mengapa kita tak saling mengenal dulu Namaku Kiba Yuuto dan ini anggota timku Akeno, Xenovia, Akeno, dan Irina, kami tim AKXI. " ucap Yuuto memperkenalkan anggota timnya.

" Namaku Sona dan ini anggota timku yang terlihat pemalas itu Utakata, yang memakai kacamata dan berambut panjang Tsubaki dan dia seorang pria yang memiliki wajah cantik Haku, Kami tim SHUT " ucap wanita yang di panggil Sona.

"Namaku Ruby Rose, Ini Yang, Weiss dan yang itu Blake kami tim RWBY. " ucap Ruby sambil menunjuk anggota tin RWBY lainnya.

" YOSH! Namaku Rock Lee yang berambut hitam dan pink itu Ren, yang Orange itu Nora dan yang merah itu Pyhrra, " kata Lee dengan semangat.

" Nama-..., " Saat Naruto akan memperkenalkan diri Kiba menghentikannya.

" Kami kenal kalian, tim SNAK beranggotakan Uchiha Satsuki, Hikaryu Naruto Kiseki, Akami Senju, dan Kuroka. " ucap Kiba.

" Aku tak tahu kami begitu terkenal, " ucap Kuroka.

" Setelah pertarungan kalian berakhir para penonton mengupload Video pertarungan kalian ke Internet dan kalian akhirnya menjadi terkenal terutama Naruto-san , "

" TERKENAL?" teriak semua orang bersamaan

.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

 **Waaahhh Selesai juga. Hmm terima kasih untuk yang Review , Fav dan Follow ya. Dan saran sarannya Author tampung dan pertimbangkan kok! Jadi tenang aja.**

 **Ok dukung terus Author ya!**

 **Review fav n Follow ok!**


	6. Chapter 6

" Bagaimana kau memiliki benda itu ?, " tanya seseorang berambut merah pada sosok hitam didepannya yang membawa benda aneh mirip dengan gentong.

Pria itu menyeringai dan berkata, " Tentu ini spesial untukmu Red!, " ia lalu membuka gentong itu dan...

Wuuush!

 **The Flame Heart**

 **Desclaimer** : Semua pemain bukan milik saya

 **Rated** : M

 **Pairing** : Naruto X Harem

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Humor, and Etc.

 **Warning** : Typo,Alternative universe (AU), Oc,Ooc,Gender bend! and Etc.

 **Summary :**

Naruto, Seorang pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan kecil yang hancur hanya karena dia 'Spesial'. Ia berniat membalas dendam pada Kerajaan Besar yang menjadi dalang dari kehancuran Kerajaannya, Akankah ia berhasil membalas dendam atau malah melupakan dendam itu karena cinta?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Arc 1 : Beacon Akademi**

 **Chapter 6 : Truth**

Dilorong sekolah seorang gadis berambut ungu kini tengah berjalan dengan lesu. Itu bukan karena ia tak sarapan ataupun kurang tidur tapi itu karena ia ditinggalkan teman temannya, mereka semua pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang tanpa mengajaknya. Dia tak bisa bergaul dengan teman se timnya kenapa ? Karena teman se-timnya adalah sepasang kekasih dan seorang penyendiri, yap mereka adalah Asuna Yuuki, Kirigaya Kazuto, dan Torune sedangkan tim tim lainnya jangan harap akrab menyapa saja jarang mereka semua dengan kegiatan masing masing beda dengan tim tim yang berada di asrama Golden Wings yang ia lihat sehari hari sangatlah akrab, kadang ia berharap ia berada di asrama itu.

Naruto kini tengah terburu buru, ia berlari lari di lorong dengan cepat. Alasan ia terburu buru adalah ia dipanggil oleh Ozpin-sensei di ruangannya. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia dipanggil namun apa pun alasan itu ia harus pergi menemuinya dan parahnya ia disuruh menemuinya dalam waktu 3 menit, sungguh gila bukan? Naruto yang tengah makan siang sampai harus memakan makanannya dengan terburu-buru. Kini Naruto berlari dengan cukup cepat, Naruto yang kurang memperhatikan sekitarnya secara tak sengaja menyenggol bahu Tohka yang sedang berjalan dengan lesu alhasil Tohka pun jatuh ke lantai.

Bugh!

Pantat Tohka menghantam lantai dengan cukup keras, Tohka meringis kesakitan lalu ia perlahan bangun sambil mengusap usap pantatnya. Sementara itu Naruto yang melihat seorang gadis tertabrak olehnya langsung menghentikan larinya dan berjalan mendekati gadis itu, " Maafkan aku, aku sedang terburu-buru tadi. "

Tohka yang mendengar suara itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang menabraknya dengan wajah kesal ia berteriak, " Jangan berlarian di lorong ba-..., " ucapannya terpotong ketika ia melihat wajah orang ini. Ia kenal dengan pria di hadapannya ini, Hikaryu Naruto Kiseki anak kelas 1 yang mengalahkan Kazuya 34 evolusi 2 sendirian, Naruto juga dijuluki Fairy Fire atau peri api karena jutsu apinya yang indah yaitu Crimson Lotus, jutsu itu memukau banyak orang termasuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak hanya itu saja Naruto juga memiliki armor yang sangat kuat dan apalagi pria didepannya ini tampan dan sangat jantan.

Wajah Tohka memerah dengan gugup ia menunjuk Naruto, " Ka-kau Na-Naruto Kiseki anggota tim SNAK itu kan ?, " Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum miris, sebegitu terkenalnya kah dia sampai sampai gadis yang hendak marah pun jadi malu begini, " Ya begitulah dan maaf soal yang tadi yah eummm.., "

" Tohka, Yatogami Tohka. Dan tak apa kok kau kan tak sengaja, " ucap Tohka sambil tersenyum manis tentu ia tak mau melewatkan kesempatan berkenalan dengan Naruto.

" Tohka ya, senang berkenalan dengan mu Tohka. Baiklah kalau begitu tapi maaf aku harus pergi karena aku sedang terburu-buru. " ucap Naruto sambil berlari lari dengan pelan ia tak lupa mengirim senyum manis pada Tohka. Ia pun meninggalkan Tohka yang kini memerah. Naruto berlari-lari lagi tak seperti sebelumnya, kini ia memperhatikan lorong agar kecelakaan yang sama tak terulang dua kali.

.

.

.

.

.

Tim SNAK, RWBY, AKXI, dan SHUT kini sedang makan siang di kantin, mereka terlihat tertawa, dan bersenang senang dengan berbagai candaan. Mereka juga tengah menunggu Naruto yang dipanggil oleh Ozpin. Ditengah kesenangan itu sosok hama pengganggu bagi Satsuki dan Akami.

Menma tiba tiba muncul disamping Akami dan Satsuki," Satsuki-chan, Akami-chan bolehkah aku duduk disini ?, " Tanpa malu malu ia memeluk bahu mereka berdua. Satsuki dan Akami langsung menyingkirkan tangan Menma dan menatap tajamnya, " Bisakah kau tak mengganggu kami Namikaze-san ?, " melihat wajah jengkel Akami dan Satsuki Menma hanya tersenyum dan berkata, " Aku tak bisa melupakan wajah indah kalian, "

Yang sudah muak dengan wajah Menma langsung berteriak, " Bisakah kau hanya pergi dan jangan ganggu teman kami hah!, "

" Aku tak bicara denganmu jalang !, " hardik Menma pada Yang

Mendengar ejekan Menma sontak Yang langsung marah. Matanya menjadi merah cerah, Ruby yang melihat Yang marah pun berusaha menenangkannya, " Yang sabarlah jangan gegabah! Dan kau Namikaze pergilah! Ini bukan tempatmu, "

" Ya lagipula ini perkumpulan asrama Golden Wings, " tambah Kiba dengan wajah cukup marah karena Menma mengganggu temannya.

" Kau Cuma mengganggu pendengaran dan penglihatan kami Namikaze-san, " ucap Sona dengan sinis. Ia melihat Menma dengan dengan pandangan menjijikkan.

" Aku akan mematahkan kakimu bila kau tak pergi sekarang, " kata Nora sambil menunjukan tinjunya. Nora muak dengan Menma dan sebenarnya mereka semua muak pada Menma.

Melihat reaksi anggota Golden Wings langsung mendecih tak suka ia menatap mereka dan berkata, " Kalian orang orang lemah begitu sombong! Apa kalian ingin kuhajar haaa, "

Dan perkataan Menma sontak membuat Anggota Golden Wings mengamuk terutama Yang, Xenovia, Lee, dan Ruby. Anggota Dark Angel lainnya langsung membantu Menma, akhirnya murid kedua Asrama itupun terlibat percekcokan.

.

.

.

Knock! Knock!

" Masuklah, " sebuah suara pria dewasa masuk ke telinga Naruto, dia adalah Ozpin. Naruto membuka pintunya dan masuk ke ruangan Ozpin. Naruto berjalan ke arah kursi didepan meja Ozpin dan mendudukinya. Ia menatap Ozpin yang tengah meminum kopinya lalu Ozpin menaruh kopi itu dan balas menatap Naruto.

Naruto membuka mulutnya memulai percakapan, " Jadi kenapa aku dipanggil kesini Ozpin-sensei ?, "

Ozpin tertawa pelan dan berkata, " Aku ingin bicara denganmu Uzumaki Naruto, "

"Bai-.., " saat dia akan menjawab kata kata Ozpin ia tiba tiba teringat bahwa ia sedang menyamar jadi Hikaryu Naruto Kiseki tapi Ozpin memanggilnya dengan nama depan Uzumaki. Tubuh Naruto bergetar ia sama sekali tak menyangka orang ini mengetahui identitasnya dan saat ia akan berteriak terkejut Ozpin menutup mulutnya.

" Biarkan aku menjelaskannya padamu Naruto. Aku kenal dengan orang tuamu Naruto, dan yang terpenting aku kenal betul apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada kerajaanmu Naruto. " ucapan Ozpin langsung membuat Naruto terkejut, yang terjadi sebenarnya ? Apa maksudnya itu!.

" Naruto, ada orang yang sedang berusaha memanipulasimu, orang tersebut adalah orang yang sama yang membuatmu menjadi spesial, dan juga orang yang menghancurkan kerajaanmu Naruto. " lanjut Ozpin dengan nada serius.

Ozpin menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kata katanya, " Orang itu menukar hadiah yang diberikan para Raja dengan hadiah 'itu'. Orang itu juga memimpin pasukan dari 4 kerajaan untuk menghancurkan Uzushio, "

" Tak hanya itu ia juga membuat para Raja percaya bahwa Uzushio akan memberontak pada 4 Kerajaan, itu semua bisa dia lakukan karena dia adalah orang yang memiliki banyak mata mata dan bawahan pada 4 kerajaan besar dan bahkan pada Akademi ini, "

Naruto tak langsung mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Ozpin, " Apa bukti dari semua ucapanmu ? Dan bila memang semua yang kau katakan benar mengapa mereka mencoba memanipulasiku untuk membalas dendam pada Raja dari 4 kerajaan ? Kalau begitu siapa orang yang dapat memanipulasi kasus sebesar itu ?, "

Naruto melihat Ozpin mengeluarkan sebuah Flash disk pada Naruto, ia lalu berkata, " disini ada pesan terakhir kedua orang tuamu Naruto dan juga alasan kenapa mereka ingin memanipulasimu adalah karena identitas ayahmu dan juga sebuah teori berdasarkan ramalan, soal siapa mereka akulah yang ingin kau mencarinya Naruto dan suatu saat mungkin kau akan tahu..., "

Naruto mengambil Flash disk itu lalu menyimpannya di cincin spasial miliknya. Naruto menatap Ozpin sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi. Sungguh pembicaraannya dengan Ozpin membuatnya pusing kepala karena terlalu banyak informasi yang harus dicernanya dalam sekejap. Ia bahkan tak tahu apakah ia harus mempercayai ucapan Ozpin atau tidak.

Tanpa Naruto sadari mata Ozpin mengilap, Ozpin terkekeh kecil sebelum berkata, " Aku ingin melihat apakah ramalan itu benar, Uzumaki Naruto.., "

" NARUUTOOO-KUUUN! GAWWAAAT, " teriak seseorang gadis yang membuat Naruto terkejut. Ia adalah Irina salah satu anggota tim AKXI. Naruto menaikan alisnya melihat tingkah temannya ini ia lalu bertanya, " Ada apa Irina ?, "

Irina terlihat terengah-engah lalu menjawab, " Anak anak dari asrama Dark Angel mengganggu teman teman asrama kita, kau harus segera kesana Naruto-kun!, " Naruto yang mendengar itu cukup terkejut ia lalu bertanya pada Irina, " Dimana mereka ?, "

Irina menunjuk ke ujung lorong dan berkata, " Kantin!, " setelah ucapan Irina Naruto langsung melesat ke arah kantin. Naruto khawatir dengan teman temannya.

.

.

.

" Kalian pikir kalian siapa ? Kalau saja disana tak ada Satsuki, Akami, Kiba, dan Sona kalian hanya sekelompok sampah!, " ucap Menma dengan keras sambil menunjuk nunjuk anggota Goldem Wings. Menma tak mau menerima penghinaan ini yah ia tak mau terima itu.

Plak!

" Kau salah Menma kau lah yang sampah! Kami menolakmu tapi kau terus mengejar kami! Kau juga sombong, egois, dan terlebih kau sangat kasar! Kau tahu itu!,Haa. " teriakan Akami membuat Menma terdiam sebelum ia menggerakan wajahnya menatap Akami lalu dengan wajah marah Menma menggerakan tangannya berniat untuk menampar Akami tetapi..

Tap!

Sebuah tangan menangkap tangan Menma dan menghentikannya. Semua orang terkejut melihat orang yang menahan tangan Menma, orang itu adalah Naruto Kiseki. Mereka dapat melihat wajah dingin Naruto menatap Menma dengan tajam.

" Naruto-kun/Naruto/Naruto-san, " teriak anak anak asrama Golden Wings, mereka terkejut sekaligus senang mereka juga memiliki berbagai ekspresi yang beragam, seperi Ruby yang menangis terharu, Akami yang terdiam, atau Kuroka yang terlihat senang.

" Waaaah itu Hikaryu Naruto Kiseki!, "

" Itu adalah Orang yang dijuluki Fairy Fire!, "

" Dia tampan juga yah, hihihi. "

Dan berbagai tanggapan akan kehadiran Narutopun terdengar dan keterkejutan penonton tak sampai disini saja karena tiba tiba anak anak asrama Dragon Heart dan White Fang bergabung dalam konfik ini.

Suara seorang remaja kembali membuat merrka terkejut, " Sepertinya ini menarik boleh aku ikutan, " ucap Vali yang memimpin rombongan White Fang. Vali Lucifer adalah salah satu anggota terakhir Lucifer selain Rizevim yang merupakan penjahat kelas kakap. Vali juga salah satu dari sekian orang yang memiliki Gear yang hebat, Devine Devinding.

" Bila Vali ikut dengan hal ini maka aku juga ikut, aku tak akan kalah darimu Vali, " itu adalah Hyoudo Issei, dia adalah tunangan dari Rias Gremory dan pemilik salah satu Gear terhebat, Boosted Gear.

Naruto melirik ke arah mereka semua sebelum melepaskan tangan Menma dan berkata, " Aku akan menunggu kalian semua difestival nanti, sebelum festival dimulai lebih baik jangan ganggu kami!, " Naruto menatap teman temannya dan memberi mereka isyarat untuk pergi dan mereka yang melihat itupun langsung mengerti dan berjalan meninggalkan kantin.

" Festival ya, menarik!. " ucap Vali sebelum mengajak rombongannya untuk pergi.

" Ayo Rias-chan kita juga pergi!, " ucap Issei sambil menggandeng tangan Rias.

Sementara itu Menma menatap kepergian Naruto dan yang lainnya dengan tajam dan penuh kebencian. Menma. Berbalik dan pergi ke arah kursi teman temannya. Menma bersumpah akan membuat mereka menyesal telah mempermalukannya.

.

.

.

Naruto kini berada di kamarnya sambil merenungkan apa yang Ozpin katakan di kamarnya, Naruto akhirnya menghela nafasnnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah laptop dari cincin spasialnya. Ia memasukan Flash disk itu pada tempatnya lalu ia mulai mencari data dari flash disk itu. Tak berapa lama setelah mencari Naruto menemukan sebuah video yang menarik ia akhirnya menekan tombol play.

Video itu memperlihatkan wajah Kushina dan ' ayah Naruto ' mereka tersenyum lalu berkata, " Hai Naruto bila kau menonton Video ini artinya aku dan Kushina sudah mati. Naruto aku ingin menjelaskan siapa diriku sebenarnya Naruto, aku sebenarnya bukan manusia tapi Naga yang dapat berubah jadi Manusia, aku adalah Monster Kazuya jenis 1, salah satu dari 3 yang terakhir Great red. Mungkin kau tak percaya tapi itulah yang terjadi. Aku dan Kushina bertemu disuatu tempat hingga akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menikah dan kau lahir Naruto. Naruto keadaan spesial yang kau alami disebut Flame Heart. Flame Heart adalah sebuah teori yang didasarkan pada ramalan kuno, banyak orang yang berusaha memiliki Flame Heart tapi mereka semua mati tapi saat kau mendapatkan hadiah yang memicu kebangkitan Flame Heart kau tak mati dan kau juga terbukti memilikinya. Naruto kau ditakdirkan menjadi orang yang hebat jadi janganlah menyerah dan teruslah bangkit, " Red dan Kushina saling memeluk dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat bersamaan, " Kami menyayangimu Naruto, "

Naruto meneteskan air matanya, ia mengusap wajahnya menggunakan tangannya lalu ia menutup laptop itu lalu memasukannya pada cincin spasial. Naruto duduk di atas kasur ia memutuskan untuk tidak tidur dan merenungkan semua ini. Iya baru tahu kalau ayahnya adalah Naga dan itu juga membuktikan bahwa dirinya hanya setengah manusia fakta itu sungguh menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini tengah duduk di kelas yang kini tengah belajar sejarah, yang menurut Naruto sangat tidak penting. Naruto hanya duduk diam sambil terus memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan, sekarang ini dia memang bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto-kun ?, " tanya Kuroka yang duduk disebelahnya, jujur Kuroka khawatir dengan Naruto yang terus-terusan melamun.

" Tak apa kok! Cuma hal yang tak penting, " ucap Naruto sambil menggeleng gelengkan tangannya. Ia tak ingin Kuroka tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

" Baiklah, " ucap Kuroka yang kembali fokus pada apa yang dibicarakan sang Sensei.

Naruto terus melamun sampai pelajaran selesai. Waktu makan siang pun datang siswa siswa langsung pergi ke kantin tapi Naruto yang sedang tak mood untuk makan memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit Naruto akhirnya sampai di perpustakaan.

Naruto membuka pintunya dengan pelan dan masuk ke sana tanpa basa basi Naruto langsung mencari Velvet. Ia melihat Velvet sedang mencari sebuah buku didepan rak jadi ia mendekatinya.

" Hai Velvet-senpai maukah kau menemaniku sebentar, " kata Naruto pada Velvet.

Velvet mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Naruto, " Memang ada apa Naruto-kun ?, "

" Aku ingin bicara denganmu, " kata Naruto sambil memegang tangan Velvet yang membuat sang pemilik memerah.

Dengan gugup Velvet berkata, " Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Naruto, "

" Aku ingin minta pendapatmu tentang sesuatu!, " kata Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Velvet.

" Baiklah, " balas Velvet sambil tersenyum manis.

Yah Naruto butuh teman curhat yang mau memberinya solusi tentang apa yang dialaminya.

-Skip Time-

Naruto berterima kasih pada Velvet yang membuat hatinya cukup lega sekarang ia merasa bebannya tak terlalu besar. Saat Naruto akan pergi ke kantin Handphonenya berdering, ia mengangkatnya lalu berbicara,

[ Qrow :Hallo

Qrow : Ah Orow, aku ingin kau dan tim SNAK menjalani sebuah misi pertama kalian

Naruto : Misi ?

Qrow : aku akan memberikan penjelasan lengkapnya di kantorku

Naruto : Baiklah ]

Naruto menutup Handphonenya dan pergi ke kantor Qrow-sensei untuk misi pertamanya!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

 **Maaf kali ini word nya pendek itu karena Author lagi sakit. Beberapa hal sudah terungkap disini tapi masih banyak hal yang menjadi misteri. Jarvis itu adalah kecerdasaan yang berkaitan dengan Flame Heart jadi bukan kecerdasaan buatan. Dan orang yang ngotak atik Naruto itu bukan Orochimaru, tapi...?. Ayah Naruto adalah Great Red jadi Naruto tak mati saat proses ' Sakit perut itu' Jadi Fakta bahwa Naruto manusia setengah monster ( Kazuya ) terungkap dan chap besok masuk ke misi pertama Naruto.**

 **Dukung terus Author ya !**

 **Saran dan Kritik diterima kok!**

 **Jangan lupa Review, Fav n Follow ya !**


	7. Chapter 7

" _Kau bersenang-senang Naruto ?, " tanya Cinder pada Naruto yang tengah berciuman dengan seorang wanita di sofa. Naruto menghentikan ciumannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Cinder, " Ada apa Cinder ?, "_

 _Cinder tersenyum lalu berkata, " Salem ingin bertemu dengan mu , Naruto. " kata kata Cinder jelas membuat Naruto bingung, bukankah Salem atasan Cinder ? Mengapa Salem ingin bertemu dengannya. Naruto menatap Cinder dengan wajah bingung ia bertanya, " Ada apa ?, "_

 _Cinder menatap kembali Naruto dan berkata, " Operasi bagian 2, " dan perkataan itu membuat Naruto membeku mendengarnya._

 **The Flame Heart**

 **Desclaimer :** All Player is not mine

.

.

 **Rated :** M

.

.

 **Pair :** Naruto x Harem

.

.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Humor and Etc.

 **Warning :** Typo, Alternative Universe(AU), Ooc, Oc, Lime, and Etc.

 **Summary :**

Setelah Naruto masuk ke Beacon Akademi Naruto bertemu dengan banyak orang dan ia akhirnya ditetapkan menjadi anggota tim SNAK yang beranggotakan Satsuki Uchiha, Akami Senju, Hikaryu Naruto Kiseki, dan Kuroka. Naruto akhirnya mendapatkan misi pertamanya yang ternyata terlibat dengan konflik kerajaan kecil jadi apakah Naruto akan berhasil menghentikan konflik itu ?

 **Arc 2 : Snowland Kingdom**

 **Chapter 7 : Come to Snowland Kingdom**

Qrow Room

Tim SNAK dan tim RWBY kini berada di ruangan Qrow mereka tengah menunggu sang Sensei menjelaskan tentang misi pertama mereka tapi yang mereka lihat Cuma pria pemabuk yang sedang tidur dengan bau alkohol yang menyengat.

Ruby menatap teman temannya dan berkata, " apakah ada yang punya ide bagaimana membangunkannya ?, ".

Yang tersenyum dengan bangga dan berkata, " aku punya ide, " lalu ia berjalan mendekati Qrow, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu ia menghantamkan pukulannya pada kepala Qrow tetapi Qrow tiba tiba bangun dan memegang tangan Yang setelah itu ia membanting tubuh Yang ke lantai.

Bugh!

Ruby, Weiss dan Blake yang melihat itu langsung tertawa, " Hahaha, Yang ide yang sangat bagus, " Ruby tahu bahwa paman Qrow sangat sensitive pada serangan jadi dia tahu bahwa itu akan terjadi. Yang bangun dari lantai sambil mengeluh kesakitan ia menatap Qrow dan berkata, " kenapa kau tiba tiba bangun ? Paling tidak biarkan aku memukulmu paman Qrow!, "

Qrow tertawa ia menggelengkan kepalanya, " Bahkan tidak dalam mimpimu nak, "

" Hmph, " Yang cemberut lalu ia berjalan ke samping Ruby.

Naruto mengabaikan kejadian tadi dan menatap Qrow lalu ia bertanya, " Jadi apa misi kita Sensei ?, "

Qrow menatap Naruto yang berbicara lalu ia berkata, " Maaf tadi aku ketiduran, baiklah aku ingin kalian mendengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu..., "

" Misi yang berada di Beacon Akademi tak memiliki tingkat atau rank, kami memberikan misi berdasarkan pada The Most Strong Team of Beacon Akademi, itu adalah sebuah daftar tim-tim di Beacon Akademi berdasarkan poin poin yang didapatkan , " dan tim SNAK berada di posisi 41 dari 60 tim di papan TMSBA.

Qrow mengambil nafas dalam dalam lalu menghembuskan nafasnya setelah itu ia berkata, " Misi yang akan kalian lakukan adalah menghentikan konflik kerajaan disebuah kerajaan kecil bernama Snowland Kingdom. Penjelasan lebih lanjutnya akan diberikan oleh klien ketika kalian sampai disana, "

" Tunggu bukankah itu berlebihan untuk 2 tim pemula, " ujar Weiss

" Sudahlah Weiss, lagipula aku yakin kita dapat menangani misi ini " ujar Ruby yang sangat semangat

" aku juga yakin misi kali ini sangat keren !, " teriak Yang dengan wajah senang dan penuh semangat sambil mengacungkan tangannya ke atas.

Blake Cuma mendesah dan berkata, " jadi kali ini kita harus menghentikan konflik yang merepotkan ya, "

" Apakah anda akan membiayai kami Sensei ?, " tanya Satsuki

Qrow menatap Satsuki dan menggelengkan kepalanya, " tidak!, sekarang kalian pakai uang kalian nanti bila misi selesai akan ada pemberian uang yang sesuai dengan tingkat misi yang kalian jalankan. "

Mereka mendesah lalu saling menatap dan berkata secara bersamaan, " DASAR PELIT!, "

-Skip Time-

Naruto kini sedang bersiap siap untuk melakukan misi pertamanya, karena misi ini adalah pertama kalinya jadi Naruto harus menyiapkan segala kemungkinan. Naruto sekarang memakai baju jaket hitam dengan baju merah didalamnya dan juga sebuah celana jeans hitam panjang.

Naruto berjalan keluar kamarnya lalu ia berjalan dengan santai dil lorong. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto melihat teman temannya sedang berpamitan dengan tim lainnya, ia lalu mendekati mereka dan berkata, " Apa kalian sudah siap ?, "

" Kami siap!, " ucap tim SNAK dan tim RWBY bersamaan.

" Ayo kita berangkat!, " ajak Naruto.

Yang dilakukan Naruto dan teman temannya pertama kali adalah pergi ke kota konoha menggunakan kendaraan yang telah disediakan yaitu sebuah pesawat kecil untuk bolak balik konoha-Beacon. Setidaknya perjalanan itu mengambil 10 menit, Naruto dan teman temannya sampai di Bandara.

" Waah ini besar sekali, " ucap Ruby yang kagum pada kemegahan bandara Konoha.

" Bandara ini yang termegah dan terbesar kedua setelah bandara yang berada di Grigory City, " jelas Akami pada mereka. Setelah mengurus beberapa keperluan administrasi akhirnya mereka menunggu jadwal keberangkatan pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi.

" Apakah masih lama ?, " tanya Yang dengan wajah jengkel alasannya karena mereka telah menunggu 2 jam dan pesawat mereka belum memberikan informasi akan lepas landas.

" Sabar Yang 30 menit lagi, " ucap Weiss yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian pihak operator menyuruh para penumpang untuk masuk ke pesawat karena pesawat tersebut akan lepas landas. Tim RWBY dan tim SNAK masuk pesawat yang dimaksud. Naruto duduk disebelah Kuroka didepannya adalah Akami dan Satsuki dan disampingnya adalah Ruby dan Yang didepan Ruby dan Yang adalah Weiss dan Blake, begitulah kira kira formasi fuduk mereka.

Sebuah pengumuman yang menyuruh untuk memakai sabuk pengaman mulai terdengar, Naruto dan kawan kawan hanya menuruti perintah sang pilot. Dibarengi dengan hitung mundur pesawat ini akhirnya bergerak.

Naruto dapat melihat pesawat ini meninggalkan pesawat lainnya tak lama kemudian ia merasakan goncangan turbolensi akibat proses naiknya pesawat keudara namun lama kelamaan ia terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Setelah lelah menunggu Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk tidur, ia pun secara perlahan tidur dan masuk ke alam mimpi. Suara halus membangunkan Naruto, Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan dan melihat wajah Kuroka yang tersenyum lembut, ia melihat sekeliling dan ia sadar bahwa ia tiduran dengan kepala menyender pada paha Kuroka. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidur itu lalu ia melihat ke arah Kuroka dan berkata, " Ada apa ?, " ia tahu Kuroka tak akan membangunkannya hanya karena kepalanya membuat paha Kuroka sebagai bantal.

" Ini saatnya makan malam Naruto-kun, " ngomong ngomong tentang pesawat ini, pesawat yang Naruto naiki adalah pesawat kelas atas dengan pelayanan terbaik jadi tentu makanan yang akan disiapkan para pekerja pun harus yang terbaik. Naruto berangkat ke sini sekitar jam 16.00 setelah ia menunggu 2 jam 30 menit jadinya ia berangkat pulul 18.30 dan tidur sekitar 30 menit jadinya sekarang memang saatnya untuk makan malam.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata, " Baiklah terima kasih sudah membangunkan ku, " Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya Ruby dan Yang masih mengantuk sementara itu Blake dan Weiss sedang berbicara sesuatu dan Akami dan Satsuki tengah memakan camilan.

Tak lama kemudian sosok Pramugari cantik berambut ungu datang dan memberikan makanan pada Naruto dan Kuroka. Naruto mengambil makanan itu dan melihat itu adalah sebuah steak panggang yang dilumuri bumbu menggairahkan dan sebuah salad sebagai pendampingnya. Naruto memakan makanannya dengan penuh semangat setelah 15 menit ia akhirnya menghabiskan makanannya dan memberikan piringnya pada sang pramugari lagi.

Malam itupun mereka habiskan dengan penuh ketenangan...

-Skip Time-

Naruto bangun ketika getaran muncul, ia lihat ke arah jendela dimana sebuah bandara masuk ke penglihatannya. Naruto melirik Kuroka yang masih tidur ia menggoncang goncang tubuhnya setelah beberapa detik wanita itu akhirnya bangun, Naruto dan Kuroka membangunkan yang lainnya kecuali Satsuki yang sudah terbangun.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu terbuka dan perintah turun dari pesawat dengan tertib dan hati hati terdengar. Setelah mengantri dengan orang orang akhirnya Naruto dan teman temannya turun dari pesawat. Naruto membuka Handphone miliknya dan melihat bahwa sekarang adalah jam 05.30, masih pagi sekali.

" Ini masih pagi sekali, " kata Akami dengan wajah ngantuknya.

" Kita akan ke Kafe untuk menghangatkan tubuh kita dan menemui client pada jam 07.30, " kata Satsuki dengan tegas yang dibalas anggukan oleh semua orang.

Naruto dan teman temannya keluar dari bandara dan memesan 2 taksi yang satu untuk tim SNAK dan yang satunya untuk tim RWBY. Taksi itu melesat ke jalanan yang terlihat cukup lenggang.

Naruto melihat dijalanan kota ini terlihat sangat ramai, disisi jalannya terlihat oara penduduk yang mulai beraktifitas ada yang berolah raga, menyiapkan kedai ataupun pengangguran yang menghitung hitung kendaraan dengan tidak jelasnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto dan teman temannya sampai disebuah restoran bintang lima di dekat pusat kota, dari sini Naruto dapat melihat sebuah distrik yang ditutpi oleh tembok besar disekelilingnya, tempat itu adalah tempat istana dan para bangsawan tinggal. Naruto masuk ke Restoran tersebut dan mencari tempat duduk, setelah menemukannya Naruto dan teman temannya duduk dikursi yang kosong.

" Hei pelayan, " panggil Naruto pada pelayan kafe ini, dia adalah seorang gadis berambut pink yang cukup imut.

" Dimana daftar menunya ?, " tanya Naruto pada sang pelayan sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

" Ini tuan, " pelayan itu memberikan sebuah buku tipis dengan daftar menu didalamnya. Naruto melirik ke arah teman temannya dan bertanya, " Kalian mau pesan apa ?, "

Mereka menjawab makanan yang sesuai dengan selera mereka masing masing, Naruto juga memesan sebuah ikan panggang dengan jus alpokat kesukaannya. Setelah beberapa menit sang pelayan datng dan membawakan makanannya. Naruto dan teman temannya menerimanya dan memakannya dengan santai dan penuh dengan rasa nikmat yang menyentuh lidah mereka.

Merka makan dengan semangat di restoran tersebut...

-Skip Time-

Setelah makan dengan kenyang Naruto dan kawan kawannya memnyewa 2 taksi dan menyuruhnya masuk ke distrik bangsawan. Di dekat pintu penjaga menghalangi jalan salah satu penjaga mengetuk jendela mobil dan membuat sang sopir taksi membukanya.

" Apa kau punya izin ?, " tanya penjaga itu, Naruto meliriknya lalu ia mengambil tanda pengenal miliknya.

" Aku murid Beacon Akademi dan kami memiliki sebuah misi penting disini, " penjaga itu mengambil kartu tanda pengenal Naruto beberapa saat kemudian ia memberikannya lagi sambil tersenyum lalu berkata, " Silahkan lewat dan semoga misinya sukses tuan, " Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan.

Kedua taksi tersebut mulai berjalan masuk. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya ia taksir kira kira distrik ini seluas 10 km persegi sementara itu luas keseluruhan kota adalah 1000 km persegi, cukup luas bukan ?. Naruto bisa melihat banyak ornamen mewah ataupun tempat tempat mahal yang jelas hanya untuk bangsawan.

Di mobil RWBY, Ruby sangat senang melihat banyak benda mewah yang dilihat, jujur ia bukanlah bangsawan jadi kalau ia kagum tak masalah bukan ?.

" Waah liat Yang itu sebuah taman mewah yang sangat indah, " ucap Ruby dengan semangat sambil menunjuk nunjuk sebuah taman biasa.

" Ruby liat mobil itu sangat indah!, " balas Yanh sambil menunjuk pada mobil sport merah yang terparkir disisi jalan.

Dahi Weiss berkedut mendengar percakapan mereka, sungguh Weiss merasa malu se-tim dengan mereka tapi untunglah ada seorang lagi yang mas-...

" Wah lihat itu Restoran ikan yang mewah, dan itu toko buku mahal, " ucap Blake yang membuat pikiran Weiss berubah, sekarang Weiss yakin bahwa seluruh teman setimnya itu sangat norak!, " Bisakah kalian berhenti membuatku malu ?, "teriak Weiss pada mereka yang membuat mereka bertiga terdiam. Sementara itu si sopir Cuma menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dan terkekeh pelan melihat kejadian itu.

2 Taksi itu akhirnya berhenti di sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah, rumah itu memiliki 500 meter untuk halaman depan, memiliki 4 lantai dan sebuah gerbang mewah didepannya. Taksi itu berhenti tepat didepan gerbang mewah didepannya.

Tim RWBY dan SNAK turun dari taksi, setelah membayar ongkos taksi mereka mendekat ke arah penjaga dan berkata, " Katakan pada majikanmu Kami utusan dari Beacon Akademi, " ucap Naruto pada penjaga yang memakai setelan Formal. Penjaga itu berbicara pada sebuah alat komunikasi yang menempel pada telinganya. Setelah beberapa saat penjaga itu akhirnya mengangguk dan membuka gerbang itu.

" Silahkan masuk!, " kata penjaga itu dengan senyum ramah

Naruto dan teman temannya masuk ke dalam gerbang itu, mereka dapat melihat halaman rumah mewah didepannya.

Setelah berjalan-jalan Naruto dan teman temannya akhirnya sampai di depan rumah itu, disana Naruto disambut oleh seorang maid cantik berambut hitam dengan ukuran dada C cup.

Dia tersenyum dan berkata, " Masuklah Fuen-sama sudah menunggu, " Naruto mengangguk dan berkata, " Tunjukan jalannya, "

Maid itu menuntun Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah. Didalam rumah itu Naruto melihat gambar sepasang gadis berambut hitam dan biru tua dipasang dinding, mereka terlihat seperti adik kakak bagi Naruto. Naruto juga melihat banyak barang mahal disana.

Maid itu terus menuntunnya hingga lantai dua lalu ia berhenti dan menatap kumpulan remaja itu, " Fuen-sama ada disana, aku hanya akan mengantar kalian sampai disini, " ia lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Naruto menuntun teman temannya dan berjalan maju ia akhirnya sampai diruang tamu. Disana Naruto melihat sosok perempuan berambut hitam yang sama dengan salah satu perempuan di photo tersebut usianya kira kira 27 tahunan

Perempuan itu memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap mereka lalu ia berkata, " Selamat datang dikediamanku teman-teman, " ia tersenyum hangat pada mereka.

" Ah! Perkenalkan Namaku Hikaryu Naruto Kiseki, ini teman temanku. " balas Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

" Namaku Kuroka, " ucap Kuroka dengan senyum sensualnya.

" Namaku Uchiha Satsuki, " ucap Satsuki dengan datar.

" Namaku Akami Senju, " ucap Akami dengan senyum kecil.

" Aku Ruby Rose!, " kata Ruby yang penuh semangat.

" Yang Xiang Long, " ucap Yang dengan gaya khasnya.

" Weiss Schnee, " ucap Weiss dengan elegan sambil membungkuk dan mengangkat roknya sedikit.

"Blake belladona, " kata Blake sambil membaca buku seolah tak memperhatikan Fuen.

Fuen hanya tersenyum lalu berkata, " Senang bertemu kalian Hime-sama, Uchiha-sama, dan Schnee-sama, dan kalian juga. Oh ya Namaku Kazehana Fuen, "

Tak berapa lama kemudian maid yang tadi mengantarkan Naruto datang sambil membawa teh hangat ia lalu menyajikannya pada semua orang diruangan tersebut lalu ia pergi lagi.

"Jadi Kazehana-san, apa akar masalah dari konflik ini ?, " tanya Naruto yang mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

Fuen mengambil secangkir teh dan meminumnya ia lalu menundanya kembali. Wajah Fuen berubah serius dan berkata, " Ini tentang perebutan kekuasaan, Ayahku adalah seoramg Raja di Snowland kingdom tapi ia meninggal secara mendadak bulan lalu padahal ia tak memiliki catatan sakit apapun. Karena hal iti begitu mencurigakan kami menyelidikinya tapi kami hal itu tak menghasilkan apapun. Kakak dari Ayahku Kazehana Doto menuduh adiknya atau lebih tepatnya adik ayahku yang ambisius Kazehana Toro pelakunya. Hal itu membuat Toro-jiji marah dan akhirnya ia juga menuduh Doto-jiji dan permusuhan mereka dimulai. Ketika pengganti ayah akan dipilih yaitu antara aku dan kakakku Kazehana Koyuki perpecahan terjadi lagi, Toro-jiji Menyebut kakakku tak berkompeten karena dia adalah seoramg aktriss dan tak memiliki sifat yang harus dimiliki seorang ratu jadi dia memilihku tapi Doto-jiji bersikeras bahwa yang akan menjadi ratu adalah Koyuki-nee. Mereka terus bersiteru hingga akhirnya sampai pada puncaknya yaitu seseorang Koyuki-nee untuk mengundurkan diri dari posisi putri mahkota. Pihak Toro-jiji makin disalahkan dan akhirnya sebuah duel yang diajukan para tetua yang akan menentukan apakah kerajaan akan condong Ke pihak Toro-jiji atau Doto-jiji, duel itu akan diadakan 3 hari lagi, tapi dibalik itu semua aku merasa ada yang aneh. Tugas kalian adalah menelusuri siapakah yang membunuh ayahku, pihak Doto-jiji atau Toro-jiji kalian mengerti ?, " jelas Fuen panjang lebar.

" Baiklah, kami mengerti!, " ucap Naruto mewakili teman temannya.

Fuen tersenyum dan berkata, " Untuk kali ini kalian istirahatlah dan tunggu waktu makan siang, setelah itu kalian bisa mulai menyelidiki, "

" Rumi-chan!, " panggil Fuen dan Maid berambut hitam tadi datang kembali. Fuen berkata, " Bawa mereka pada tempat istirahat mereka, Rumi!, "

Rumi mengangguk dan berkata, " Baik Fuen-sama, "

-Skip Time-

Naruto dan teman temannya sekarang berada di sebuah kamar, mereka tengah membahas sebuah rencana.

" Weiss dan Ruby akan menyelidiki Fuen-sam-.., " ucapan Naruto langsung terpotong oleh omelan Weiss, " Kenapa aku harus bersama Ruby dan kenapa Fuen-sama Harus diselidiki ? "

" Kita harus bertindak sebagai pihak netral Weiss, " ucap Satsuki dan Blake secara bersamaan.

" Aku lanjutkan, Yang dan Blake akan menyelidiki Kazehana Toro sementara itu Satsuki dan Kuroka akan menyelidiki tentang Doto Kazehana dan aku dan Akami akan mencari informasi tentang Kazehana Koyuki mengerti!, " mereka semua mengangguk mengerti akan perkataan Naruto.

Setelah itu Rumi datang dan memberitahu mereka bahwa makan siang sudah siap mereka turun dan pergi ke ruang makan. Diruang makan terlihat Fuen yang tengah duduk manis di kursi sambil tersenyum menunggu mereka.

Naruto dan yang lainnya menduduki kursi yang telah disediakan dan melihat ke arah meja makan yang dipenuhi makanan khas dari Snowland kingdom.

" Silahkan dimakan ini semua makanan khas kerajaan ini, " kata Fuen dengan senyumnya, sementara itu yang ditanya Cuma mengangguk mengerti.

" ITTADAKIMASU, " teriak mereka dengan serempak.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruang gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lilin, terlihat siluet pria yang tengah merokok. Asap rokok itu menyebar diudara lalu menghilang, pria itu tiba tiba tertawa, " Hahahaha, mari kita mulai remcana ini hehehehe, "

Tawa menakutkan itu menghiasi ruangan gelap yang juga sama menakutkannya itu...

 **To be continue**

 **Owh Selesai juga Yeeee.**

 **Arc 2 dimulai, misi pertama Naruto ini akan berkaitan dengan Ice Flame salah satu dari 5 Flame yang dicuri.**

 **Dan Naruto emang bisa jadi Kazuya kok pake teknik " [ Berserker mode : Kazuya Evolution ] " Tapi nanti gak sekarang**

 **And Soal Yatogami Tohka masuk kok Cuma akan dekat dengan Narutonya nanti.**

 **Ok segitu aja Jangan lupa terus dukung Author yaa!**

 **Saran, masukan ataupun Kiritik diterima kok!**

 **Review, Fav n Follow**


	8. Chapter 8

" _I-ini...Mahluk apa ini ?, " tanya Naruto sambil menatap mahluk aneh yang terkurung didalam penjara dan juga diikat oleh rantai. Cinder tersenyum lalu berkata, " Ini adalah Mutan, mutan merupakan hasil gabungan dari DNA Manusia dan monster ( Kazuya ). Mereka memiliki regenerasi yang setara dengan klan Phenex dari Devil Kingdom, tak hanya itu saja mereka juga memiliki kemampuan non-manusia yang sangat unik, akan tetapi Mutan memiliki emosi yang tak stabil yang menyebabkan ia mudah marah, "_

 _Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya dan bertanya lagi, " Apa mereka dapat berpikir ?, "_

" _Kecerdasan mereka hanya setara dengan anak berusia 10 tahun, " jelas Cinder pada Naruto, Naruto berpose seperti sedang berpikir lalu ia berkata, " Apakah Salem yakin kita harus melepaskan mereka diperbatasan ?, "_

" _Ya, begitulah cara kita membuat Kerajaan besar repot Naruto, " jawab Cinder sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto, ia lalu menggerakan tangannya menyentuh pipi Naruto._

 _Naruto menatap Cinder dalam dalam, " Baiklah, aku akan membawa mereka ke perbatasan. "_

" _Baguslah, " Cinder mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, lalu menyentuhkan bibir merahnya pada bibir Naruto._

The Flame Heart

.

.

 **Desclaimer** : Semua pemain bukan milik saya tapi milik pemiliknya masing masing

.

.

 **Rated** : M

 **Pair** : Naruto X Harem

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Humor, Sci-fi, and Etc.

 **Warning** : Typo, Alternatif Universe (AU), Oc, Ooc, Gender Bend!, and Etc.

 **Summary** :

Tim SNAK and RWBY akhirnnya sampai di Snowland Kindom dan bertemu dengan klient mereka yaitu anak kedua raja Snowland, Kazahanna Fuen, akan tetapi banyak sekali misteri yang terselubung dibalik kasus ini. Apakah Naruto dan kawan-kawannya akan berhasil memecahkannya dan menyelamatkan Snowland Kingdom dari Konfik ?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Arc 2 : Snowland Kingdom**

 **Chapter 8 :**

Cahaya senja menghiasi ibukota dari Snowland itu, kebanyakan orang telah pulang kantor dan menikmati kehangatan keluarga mereka masing masing.

Disebuah mobil hitam yang nampak sangat mahal, Naruto yang tengah mengemudi dan Akami yang sedang melihat keindahan cahaya senja. Mereka bertujuan pergi ke gedung Snow Show Media, tempat dimana Koyuki tengah melakukan Syuting untuk sebuah acara tv. SSM juga merupakan media terbesar di Snowland Kingdom, mereka memiliki acara acara yang terbilang cukup unik dan menarik.

Naruto menatap Akami dan berkata, " Apa kau sangat menyukai cahaya senja ?, " walaupun Naruto tahu cahaya senja itu indah tapi apa yang dilakukan Akami bukan hanya terlihat mengagumi cahaya senja itu, ekspresi Akami lebih terlihat seperti bernostalgia ketika menatap cahaya senja itu.

" Aku ingat ketika momen dimana ayahku tersenyum kepadaku. Waktu itu sore hari, cahaya senja menerangi wajah ayah, senyum indah yang sangat mempesona tapi sayang itu adalah satu-satunya senyum ayah yang pernah kulihat sampai saat ini, " ucap Akami dengan wajah yang sedih.

" Aku yakin ayahmu akan tersenyum kembali suatu saat nanti, " kata Naruto yang membuat Akami cukup tertegun lalu Akami menatap kearah jalan raya kembali. Jalan ini terlihat cukup lenggang dan hanya beberapa buah kendaraan yang terlihat, Naruto juga dapat melihat beberapa pasangan muda yang tengah bermesraan dipinggir jalan.

Mobil Naruto sampai disebuah pertigaan lalu Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya belok kearah kiri. Tak lama kemudian Naruto dapat melihat sebuah gedung dengan tinggi puluhan meter. Gedung itu memiliki puluhan lantai, Naruto melirik ke sebuah tulisan besar yang menggantung dipuncak gedung ' Snow Show Media '.

Mobil Naruto masuk ke area parkiran lalu berhenti disebuah lahan kosong. Naruto mematikan mobil tersebut kemudian ia keluar dari mobil bersama dengan Akami disampingnya.

" Apakah kita akan masuk begitu saja ?, " tanya Akami pada Naruto. Akami yakin masuk begitu saja bukanlah ide yang baik jadi ia menanyakan pada Naruto yang mungkin memiliki ide bagus.

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata dari cincin spasial miliknya lalu ia memberikannya pada Akami dan berkata, " Kita akan menyamar sebagai orang suruhan Fuen untuk bertemu dengan Koyuki tapi kau harus menyembunyikan identitas mu terlebih dahulu, " Naruto tahu wajah Akami terlalu mencolok. Akami mengambil kacamata itu dari tangan Naruto, ia juga mengumbah gaya rambutnya dari terurai menjadi ponytail.

" Kurasa sudah cukup, " ucap Naruto sambil mengamati wajah Akami.

Naruto dan Akami berjalan mendekati pintu masuk. Didepan pintu masuk seorang Security menghentikan mereka. " Siapa Kalian ?, " security itu telah melihat banyak artis tapi ia tak kenal pada dua orang ini jadi ia menanyakan siapa mereka.

" Kami suruhan Fuen-sama untuk bertemu dengan Koyuki-sama, " ucap Naruto pada sang security tersebut.

Snag security menatap kedua orang itu lalu berkata, " Koyuki-sama telah meninggalkan gedung ini 30 menit yang lalu, "

" Begitu ya... apakah anda tahu kemana Koyuki-sama pergi ?, " tanya Akami

" Ooh biasanya dia pergi ke sebuah klub mewah di sekitar sini, " kata sang security.

" Terima kasih pak, maaf kami sudah mengganggu, " ujar Naruto sambil sedikit membungkuk.

" Tak apa, ini sudah tugasku. " ujar sang security sambil tersenyum.

Naruto dan Akami meninggalkan gedung itu dan segera mencari klub mewah disekitar sini...

 **With Ruby and Weiss**

Ruby dan Weiss kini sedang mengikuti kemana perginya Fuen yang sekarang tengah memakai sebuah mobil sport berwarna ungu, mereka mengikutinya menggunakan taksi. Weiss tak terlalu mencurigai Fuen, ia yakin Fuen bukanlah orang yang harus dicurigai. Setelah beberapa lama mobil Fuen akhirnya berhenti disebuah Restoran bintang lima.

" Ayo kita masuk Weiss!, " ucap Ruby yang bersemangat.

"Shssssst kalau masuk kita akan ketahuan baka!, lebih baik kita tunggu dan lihat dengan siapa ia keluar nanti, " ucap Weiss yang tahu bahwa Fuen tak sebodoh itu jadi daripada masuk dan mengacaukannya lebih baik ia dan Ruby melihat dengan siapa ia keluar nanti.

" O-ok, " ucapan Weiss sungguh memadamkan semangat detektifnya Ruby.

-One Hours Later-

Akhirnya Fuen keluar dari restoran itu bersama seorang pria berambut ungu berusia sekitar 27-an mereka terlihat mengobrol dengan santai sebelum saling bersalaman dan pergi ke arah mobil mereka masing masing.

' Apakah dia pacarnya ?, ' ucap Weiss dalam hati ketika melihat itu.

" Weiss, siapa pria itu ?, " tanya Ruby sambil berbisik.

" Aku tak tahu Ruby!, " balas Weiss

Mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka kembali pada Fuen akan tetapi Fuen sudah tidak ada disana. Ia seperti mengholang begitu saja, Ruby dan Weiss mencari cari Fuen sebelum sebuah suara masuk ke telinga mereka.

" Kalian sedang mencariku, " ucapan itu sontak membuat Ruby dan Weiss berbalik dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat wajah Fuen.

' Bagaimana bisa?...aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan apa apa!, ' ucap Weiss dalam hati dengan wajah shock.

" K-kau baga-gaiman-.., " ucapan Weiss

" Aku tahu kalian pasti mencurigaiku itu tak masalah lagipula aku tak melakukan apa apa. Dan yang tadi itu adalah temanku jadi kalian tak perlu mencurigaiku, " ucap Fuen yang memotong perkataan Weiss.

" Bagaimana bila kau menipu kami ?, " tanya Ruby dengan wajah penuh yang tegas.

" Kalian dapat memata-mataiku seharian dan melakukan hal yang sia-sia, " ucapnya sambil pergi meninggalkan Weiss dan Ruby yang masih berada ditempat parkir.

 **Another Palace**

Naruto kini berada disebuah bar, bar ini adalah bar yang sering dikunjungi Koyuki. Naruto disini sendirian karena Akami ia suruh menunggu diluar. Ia tahu Akami sama sekali tak berpengalaman untuk hal yang seperti ini jadi ia menyuruh Akami untuk pulang ke rumah Fuen.

Alunan musik yang makin keras membuat suasana dibar ini makin riuh. Naruto menyelinap diantara kumpulan orang orang sambil mencari keberadaan Koyuki.

Tiba tiba Naruto merasakan tangannya dipegang oleh seseorang. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita tersebut. Wanita itu memiliki rambut merah, ukuran dadanya DD cup dan usianya kira kira 25-an.

" Kau mau menari denganku tampan, " ucapnya dengan genit, wanita itu mendekati Naruto dan menari-nari erotis didekatnya. Naruto yang melihat itu dengan terpaksa meladeni wanita ini,Naruto menari bersama sang wanita sambil mencari Koyuki tak lama kemudian ia melihat sosok Koyuki yang tengah mabuk bersama sosok perempuan yang Naruto asumsikan temannya disalah satu meja disudut ruangan ini.

" Bolehku tahu Namamu tampan ?, " ucap si wanita rambut merah sambil memeluk Naruto dan mengesek gesekan 'bagian tubuh' nya.

" Bukankah tak baik menanyakan nama seseorang bila kau sendiri belum memperkenalkan namamu, " ucqp Naruto yang melayani tingkah nakal wanita ini.

" Fuuka, namaku Fuuka. " ucapnya singkat.

" panggil saja Ashura, " ucap Naruto yang tak mau mengenalkan nama aslinya.

" Ashura, aku akan ingat itu. " ucapnya sambil terus melakukan tingkah nakal. Naruto tahu ini saatmya ia untuk mengakhiri acara menari dengan wanita ini jadi ia memutuskan untuk melakukan sentuhan terakhir.

" Bukankah disini ada kamar untuk disewa, kenapa kita tak melanjutkannya disana ?, " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus ****** Fuuka.

" Kau agresif, aku suka. " ucap Fuuka sambil menatap nakal Naruto.

" Bukankah kau lebih agresif, " ucapnya sambil membalas tatapan nakal Fuuka.

Mereka akhirnya pergi ke sebuah kamar yang khusus untuk ' itu '.

-Skip Time-

Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamar khusus tersebut meninggalkan Fuuka yang tengah pingsan dikamar itu. Naruto langsung pergi ke tempat Koyuki tadi berada akan tetapi ia sudah menghilang, Naruto menyesal bermain lama lama tadi.

Drrrttttt!

Naruto mengangkat Handphonenya dan melihat nama Akami dilayar miliknya ia lalu menekan gambar hijau dillayar.

[ Akami : Naruto aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan tapi Koyuki-hime diculik!, dan aku sedang mengejar para penculiknya jadi ceoat kemari!

Naruto : Baiklah tapi dimana posisi mu Akami ?.

Akami : aku tak tahu aku sedang fokus pada jalanan! Cari saja mobil yang kunaikai ini dan cepat kemari!

Naruto : aku akan segera datang, tunggulah! ]

Naruto berjalan keluar dari klub malam itu. Setelah sampai dipinggir jalan Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah motor sport dari cincin spasial miliknya. Cincin Spasial milik Naruto memang memiliki ruang yang besar kira kira 100 meter persegi, ukuran yang sama dengan cincin spasial milik para Raja.

Naruto menaiki motor ini dan menghidupkannya lalu ia melesat pergi ke arah jalanan

 **With Akami**

Akami kini sedang mengejar mobil yang digunakan para penculik Koyuki. Mereka ada 2 orang, seorang laki laki dan perempuan. Akami mencoba menembakan sihir airnya berkali kali tapi mobil itu sangat cepat dan bahkan bisa menghindari serangannya begitu mudah apalagi Akami tak dapat fokus sepenuhnya karena dia sedang mengemudikan mobil ini.

Flash Back

 _Akami sedamg duduk dimobilnya sambil menunggu Naruto keluar, 10 menit Naruto belum keluar ia menunggu lagi 30 menit Naruto belum keluar juga dan akhirnya 1 jam ada sosok yang keliar dari klub itu tapi itu bukan Naruto melainkan Koyuki._

' _Dimana Naruto ? Janaan bilang bahwa ia malah bersenang-senang di klub dan membiarkan Koyuki pergi tanpa pengawasan!, ' pikir Akami sambil melihat ke arah Koyuki._

 _Akami melihat Koyuki dan seorang perempuan yang memapahnya masuk ke sebuah mobil. Mobil itu menyala dan siap untuk meluncur. Tapi sebelum mobil itu meluncur sosok wanita bertopeng aneh menghalangi jalan mobil tersebut. Alhasil sang mobil pun mengeluarkan suara klakson untuk menyingkirkannya namun sang wanita tetap menghalang jalan mob tersebut._

 _Bugh!_

 _Akami melihat sosok pria yang memiliki topeng aneh yang sama dengan wanita tadi membuka pintu mobil secara paksa, ia lalu mendengar jeritan wanita yang tertahan dari dalam mobil Akami yakin lelaki itu menyumpal mulut wanita yang memapah Koyuki tadi. Sang wanita yang tadi menghalang jalan mobil tersebut masuk ke mobil juga lalu mobil itu melesat kearah jalanan dengan sangat cepat._

" _Sial!, " umpat Akami ketika melihat Koyuki diculik, karena ia tak mau kehilangan jejak mereka Akami melesat meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang bercinta._

Flash Back end

Akami melihat tikungan tajam didepannya, ia tak mau menyia-nyia kan kesempatan untuk mengejar mobil itu jadi ia menginjak gasnya dengan keras membuat mobil itu berpacu pada kecepatan maksimal tepat pada saat ia dekat dengan tikungan itu ia melepaskan gasnya lelu ia membanting stirnya. Mobil yang dikendalilan Akami berbelok dengan tajam, ban-ban mobil itu berdecit meninggalkan jejak hitam panjang pada jalanan tersebut.

Tepat pada saat mobil itu berbelok dengan tajam Akami menembakan sebuah jutsu pada mobil yang dikejarnya.

" **[ Poseidon Style : Water Arrow ] "**

Sebuah panah air tercipta diatas mobil itu, Akami menjentikan jarinya lalu panah itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah mobil penculik Koyuki, panah itu mendekatinya dan saat akan menghantam mobil itu sebuah dinding es tercipta. Dinding itu menghalangi panah tersebut dan alhasil panah tersebut hanya menghantam keras dinding es.

' Dinding es ? Apakah mereka pengguna Ice Style ?, ' pikir Akami saat melihat dinding kokoh didepannya. Akami lalu membuat jutsu lain untuk memecahkan dinding itu.

" **[ Poseidon Style : Great Water Bullet ] "**

Sebuah peluru air besar tercipta tanpa aba aba peluru itu menghantam dinding es, suara pecahan yang cukup memekakan telinga terdengar.

Praaaankkkk!

Tapi Akami tak melihat mobil para penculik tadi, Akami sadar ia telah kehilangan jejak mereka, ia lalu menghentikan mobilnya disisi kiri jalanan. Akami menunduk ia menghantamkan pukulannya oada kaca mobil.

" Sial aku gagal mengejar mereka, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi!. " ucap Akami dengan wajah kesal dan marah. Ayahnya Tobirama senju tak pernah mentolelir sebuah kegagalan karena itu ia juga tak bisa mentolelir kegagalan walau sekecil apapun itu, karena ia tak mau mengecewakan ayahnya.

.

.

Naruto sekarang tengah menggunakan Crimson Armor, ia melanyang dilangit ibukota Snowland. Naruto memantau seluruh kegiatan kota ini dari langit, tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat dua mobil yang tengah saling kejar. Naruto memfokuskan matanya pada mereka lalu ia melihat mobil yang dibelakang membuat sebuah panah air dan ia langsung tahu bahwa itu Akami.

Naruto melesat kearah mobil itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hanya dalam beberapa detik Naruto akhirnya sampai didekat mobil Akamo yang sudah berhenti. Ia tak melihat keberadaan mobil penculik yang disebutkan Akami tadi. Naruto mendekat kearah Akami yang ia lihat tengah menunduk. Naruto bertanya pada Akami, " Apa kau tak apa apa ?, "

" Tak, aku hanya sedikit pusing, " ucap Akami sambil menatap Naruto yang sudah sampai. Ia lalu berkata, " Kau telat!, "

" Tenanglah mobil yang kau kejar tadi sudah kutandai dan ia tak akan bisa kabur dariku, " ucap Naruto dengan santai pada Akami.

Akami mendelik tajam Naruto lalu berkata, " Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi cepat kejar mobil itu!, "

" Ok! " balas Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, tanpa basa basi Naruto melesat kelangit dan pergi dari pandangan Akami. Akami menghembuskan nafasnya lalu ia berkata, " Sebaiknya aku kembali saja!, "

-Another Palace-

Disebuah tempat yang tertutupi oleh besi dan juga sebauh pintu yang mirip pintu brankas teriakan wanita terdengar.

" Lepaskan aku bajingan!, " ucap Seorang gadis pada dua orang penculik yang mengikatnya.

" Mizore bukankah kita hanya membutuhkan Putri Koyuki saja jadi tak masalahkan kita membunuh gadis ini, " ucap penculik berjenis kelamin wanita itu.

"Sudahlah Fubuki abaikan saja itu!, " mendengar jawaban Mizore fubuki mendecih tidak senang.

" Apa kalian tak takut kalian dihukum mati gara gara menculik tuan putri hah!, " ucap sang gadis dengan marah pada penculik penculik itu.

" Takut! Asal kau tahu nak, ada orang yang mendukung kami jadi bagaimana kami bisa takut, " ucap Fubuki dengan wajah sombng yang memuakan bagi sang gadis.

" Apakah Si bajingan Toro hah!, " ucap sang gadis dengan teriakan yang memekakan telinga

" Tebak saja sendiri nak, " ucapnya dengan sombong.

Boooommmm!

Siara ledakan memekakan telinga langsung terdenagr ditelinga mereka, bahkan Koyuki yang sedang tidur karena mabuk pun bangun karenanya. Dari balik pintu besi yang seharusnya tertutup rapat kini hilang tanpa jejak. Sosok pria yang memiliki armor merah dengan sayap metalik dipunggungnya terlihat.

Mizore yang melihat itu langsung melesat ke arah sosok itu dan berniat menghantamkan tangan kanannya tapi..

Tap! Pria itu dengan mudahnya menangkap tangan mizore. Mizore yang melihat itu terkejut! Walaupun pukulannya tidaklah sangat kuat tapi itu cukup untuk membuat sebuah mobil hancur dengan pukulannya.

' O-orang ini...siapa dia ? Bagaimana dia begitu kuat ?, ' tanya Mizore dalam hati.

Naruto mencengkram keras tangan pria yang berusaha memukulnya itu lalu ia memutar tangan pria itu.

" Ah!...hentikan itu siaan!, " teriak Mizore

Krak!

Tangan Mizore patah!...Naruto dengan kejam mematahkan tangannya. Naruto lansung mencengram leher Mizore dengan tangan kirinya lalu ia mematahkan leher Mizore tanpa ampun!.

" Sialan kau!... Aku akan membunuhmu!... **[ Ice Crunns Style : Himija No Inka ] "**

Batang se besar muncul dari lantai dan membekukan Naruto. Fubuki melesat ke arah Naruto dan menghantamkan tangannya pada balok es itu. Balok es itu pecah tapi Naruto yang harusnya ikut pecah dengan balok es itu baik baik saja. Tentu hal itu membuat mata Fubuki terbelalak ia tak menyangka Naruto akan selamat dari jutsu pamungkas miliknya...jutsu yang membuat target pecah berkeping keping...jutsu yang tak pernah gagak sekalipun dan semuanya digagalkan Naruto.

" Ba-bagaimana kau selamat ?, " ucapnya kaget dan shock melihat Naruto.

Naruto mengabaikan ucapannya ia malah mencengkram leher Fubuki dengan tangannya yang penuh dengan energi panas, " Siapa yang menyuruhmu, " ucap Naruto dengan dingin. Fubuki terlihat tak mau menjawab tapi Naruto mempererat cengkramanya, muka Fubuki memerah karena panas dan kurangnya oksigen, " Ba-baiklah lephhhash...kan..dhuu..lh, " Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya. Fubuki terbatuk batuk, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah pedang merah dari cincin spasial lalu mengacungkan pedangnya pada Fubuki dan berkata, " Bicaralah!, "

"Aku suruhan Toro Kazahanna, tolong ampuni aku. " tapi setelah perkataan itu Naruto memenggal kepala Fubuki.

Yugao menatap pria yang baru datang itu dengan ketakutan. Yang benar saja!...Pria itu membunuh dua orang penculik Koyuki dan dirinya dengan sangat mudah bahkan pria itu tak ragu ragu dalam membunuh. " Siapa Kau !?, " teriak Yugao pada Naruto.

Naruto melangkah mendekati Yugao Dan Koyuki yang setengah sadar sambil menonaktifkan Crimson Armornya lalu ia memotong tali yang mengikat mereka berdua. Ia membawa Koyuki dg gaya bridal style lalu ia menatap Yugao, " Kau boleh memanggilku Naruto...apakah kau dapat berjalan sendiri ?, "

" Ya!, " jawab Yugao.

 **-Skip Time-**

Sekarang jam 22.00, Naruto kini berada di salah satu hotel bintang lima, ia sedang duduk disofa dikamar yang disewanya didepannya Yugao juga tengah duduk sambil meminum teh hangat dengan santai. Naruto juga telah menghubungi yang lainnya bahwa ia akan menginap dihotel untuk sebuah alasan penting.

" Jadi kau itu adalah murid dari Beacon Akademi yang disewa Fuen-hime untuk menyelidiki sesuatu ya?, " tanya Yugao sambil menatap wajah tampan Naruto.

" Iya begitulah, Yugao-san dan bolehkah ku tahu kenapa Koyuki Hime sering pergi ke klub malam ?, " balas Naruto

" Sebenarnya Koyuki-hime dan Fuen-hime adalah saudara tiri, mereka memiliki ayah yang sama tapi ibu yang berbeda. Ibu Koyuki-hime meninggal ketika Koyuki-hime masih kecil. Dan Yang mulia Raja menikah kembali dengan seorang perempuan dan akhirnya melahirkan seorang anak yaitu Fuen-hime. Ketika itu Koyuki-hime menjadi kesepian ayahnya lebih mementingkan keluarga barunya daripada dirinya, ibu tirinya memang baik tapi ia juga bukan ibunya sendiri, Fuen-hime memang adik tirinya akan tetapi persaingan sebagai putri mahkota membuat hubungan mereka tak cukup baik. Sejak saat itu yang menemani Koyuki-hime sehari hari hanyalah aku dan Nenek Chiyo, kepala maid dikerajaan. Akhirnya Koyuki-hime memilih untuk mengisi hidupnya dengan sebuah hoby yaitu akting. " jelas Yugao pada Naruto yang kini sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" Jadi begitu ya, terima kasih sudah memberitahu ku Yugao, " kata Naruto

Yugao Cuma tersenyum dan berkata, " Itu sudah jadi tugasku, "

.

.

.

Disebuah kastil mewah ditengah malam, terlihat dua sosok pria yang sedang mengobrol.

Nadare membungkuk dibelakang seorang pria yang memakai jubah disekelilingnya. " Bagaimana Nadare ?, " tanya pria itu dengan suara yang serak.

" Itu berhasil, Fubuki dan Mizore mati tapi orang yang membunuhnya sudah mendengar hal palsu yang dikatakan mereka berdua dan aku yakin dia akan percaya dg hal itu " ucap Nadare dengan tegas oada pria didepannya.

" Kalau begitu maka pihak Toro sebentar lagi pasti akan habis heheheehe dan kerajaan ini akan menjadi miliku, hahahahahahahahahahaahah. " tawa jahat pria itu sambil menatap bulan purnama.

 **To be Continue...**

 **Yosh selesai juga nih. Maaf, Sona gak akan masuk ke Haremnya Naruto.**

 **Profil singkat Naruto**

 **Nama : Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Afiliasi : (Ex) Uzushio Kingdom, Beacon Akademi.**

 **Abillity :-Nirvana Flame ( gaya api biasa)**

 **\- Flame Heart :**

 **\- Nature Flame (Locked)**

 **\- Crimson Flame (Unlocked) – Cursed Flame ( Locked)**

 **\- Ice Flame (Locked) - Holy Flame (Locked)**

 **\- Dark Flame (Locked)**

 **Equipment :**

 **\- Crimson Armor**

 **\- Blooded Sword ( Pedang merah dengan bentuk yang mirip dengan pedang Noctis Final Fantasy)**

 **\- Greatsword Crusial Chimera ( pedang besar yang pernah dijadikan aksesoris.**

 **\- Armedilo**

 **\- Dll.**

 **Jangan lupa dukung Author Ok!**

 **Review, fav and Follow**


	9. Chapter 9

_Ditengah malam disebuah kastil bergaya arsitektur kuno, Naruto dan Cinder sedang mengobrol diatas balkon sambil menatap cahaya bulan._

" _Cinder, seperti yang diduga kerajaan telah membuat reaksi yang sangat cepat akibat serangan Mutan ganas itu. Dark Holy mengeluarkan robot petarung terbaru yaitu Androfight XIX tipe Tank, Androfight ini memiliki daya hancur dan ketahanan yang sangat tinggi, mereka dibuat khusus untuk membasmi Mutan yang memiliki regenerasi, Daya ledak dan Stamina yang tinggi, " ucap Naruto dengan nada santai. Yah kini sudah sebulan semenjak Naruto melepaskan para mutan ke perbatasan._

" _Bagus, dengan itu kita bisa mencuri beberapa robot untuk dikendalikan. " ucap Cinder_

" _Oh ya, Bagaimana ' Pesananku' ?, " ucap Naruto dengan nada yang serius, ia menatap tajam Cinder._

" _Itu sudah selesai, " ucap Cinder sambil menunjukkan senyum menggodanya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **The Flame Heart**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer :** All Player is not mine

.

 **Rated :** M

 **Pair :** Naruto X Harem

 **Genre :** Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Humor, Sci-fi, and Etc.

 **Warning :** Typo, Alternatif Universe (AU), Ooc,Oc, Gender bend!, and Etc.

 **Summary** :

Tim SNAK and RWBY akhirnya sampai di Snowland Kingdom dan bertemu dengan klien mereka yaitu anak kedua raja Snowland, Kazahanna Fuen, akan tetapi banyak sekali misteri yang terselubung dibalik kasus ini. Apakah Naruto dan kawan-kawannya akan berhasil memecahkannya dan menyelamatkan Snowland Kingdom dari Konflik ?

.

.

 **Arc 2 : Snowland Kingdom**

 **Chapter 9 : Empress step**

Salju adalah air yang jatuh dari awan yang telah membeku menjadi padat dan seperti hujan. Salju terdiri atas partikel uap air yang kemudian mendingin di udara atas jatuh ke bumi sebagai kepingan empuk, putih, dan seperti kristal lembut _kepingan salju_ , pakis seperti kristal es, kelompok dari ke semuanya).

Pada suhu tertentu (disebut _titik beku_ , 0° Celsius, 32° Fahrenheit), salju biasa meleleh dan hilang. Proses saat salju/es berubah secara langsung ke dalam uap air tanpa mencair terlebih dulu disebut menyublim. Proses lawannya disebut pengendapan.

Didunia ini musim dingin, memiliki waktu yang berbeda-beda, Shinobi Kingdom memulai periode salju dari awal tahun, Devil Kingdom mengawali musim dingin pada bulan Maret, Holy Kingdom pada bulan Juni, dan Dark Holy Kingdom pada bulan September.

Setidaknya itulah yang Naruto ketahui tentang salju. Yah Naruto mengingat-ngingat hal tentang salju bukan tanpa alasan, itu karena saat ia bangun tidur ( Dari sofa hotel ) dan melihat ke arah jendela ia menemukan hamparan putih salju menutupi kota.

Sekarang terlihat telanjang dada dengan celana jeans hitam yang menempel dikakinya. Tubuh berotot yang tercetak sempurna dapat kau lihat dengan jelas.

" Apa kau tak kedinginan ?, " suara halus masuk ke telinga Naruto, Naruto menolehkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. Itu adalah Koyuki, ia memakai sebuah jaket pink baju biru sebagai dalaman dan juga celana panjang. Koyuki mendekati Naruto yang berada didekat jendela.

" Tidak, Aku dapat mengatur suhu tubuhku hawa dingin seperti itu tak akan mempan pada tubuhku, " jawab Naruto sambil menatap putri disamping-Nya ini, ia dapat melihat semburat merah dipipi sang putri, melihat itu Naruto Cuma terkekeh kecil

" Terima kasih sudah menolongku kemarin, "

" Itu sudah jadi tugasku, "

Naruto menatap keluar jendela dimana anak anak bermain Ice Skating dengan gembira. Melihat hal itu Naruto menjadi ingat ketika Naruto mengajari ' Dia ' bermain Ice Skating.

Flash Back

 _Disamping danau beku terlihat seorang bocah dan gadis cilik berumur 8 tahunan. Naruto kini tengah memakai sepatu khusus bermain Ice Skating bersama dengan si gadis cilik. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka selesai. Naruto langsung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada si gadis._

" _Ayo aku akan mengajarimu cara bermainnya, " ucap Naruto dengan senyum indahnya._

 _Si gadis menerima ulurannya lalu ia berdiri juga, Naruto perlahan mundur dan menarik tangan si gadis, " Lihat gerakan kakiku, " perlahan namun pasti si gadis akhirnya paham cara melakukannya. Setelah selesai mengajari si gadis Naruto lalu bermain main bersama si gadis tersebut._

" _Ayo tangkap aku Naruto-kun, " ucap gadis itu sambil tertawa gembira, ia melesat jauh dari Naruto. Dari belakangnya Naruto Cuma mengikuti gadis tersebut ia tak berniat serius untuk mengejarnya._

" _*****-chan jangan jauh jauh! Disana esnya tipis!, " kata Naruto ketika melihat si gadis tersebut bermain terlalu jauh._

 _Krak!_

 _Es di bawah kaki si gadis retak, hal itu sontak membuat si gadis menghentikan permainannya. Ia menatap Naruto dg pandangan cemas, " Naruto-kun bantu aku!, "_

" _Ya tung-..., "_

 _Krak!Brush!_

 _Es tersebut retak lagi dan gadis itu langsung jatuh ke bagian bawah danau es ini. Tanpa basa basi Naruto langsung terjun berenang ke dalam danau itu, dengan panik Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke segala arah ia mencari si gadis. Naruto akhirnya menemukan gadis itu sudah tenggelam cukup jauh. Naruto berenang lebih dalam berniat untuk menyusul gadis itu. Setelah sampai didekatnya Naruto langsung memegang tangan sang gadis, dingin..., itulah yang Naruto rasakan ketika memegang tangan sang gadis. Setelah beberapa saat ia akhirnya sampai di atas danau. Naruto mengangkat gadis itu ke atas es yang padat. Lalu ia membaringkannya, ia meletakan tangannya pada bagian dada si gadis lalu menghentak hentakannya beberapa kali. Si gadis terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan semua air yang sudah ditelannya. Naruto lalu memeluk gadis itu, ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya sangat dingin. Naruto menaikkan suhu tubuhnya dan mentransfer energi panas pada tubuh si gadis._

" _Naruto-kun, dingin. " ucap Si gadis sambil bergetar dalam pelukan Naruto._

" _Tenanglah aku akan menghangatkanmu, aku akan menemanimu, dan juga terus disampingmu karena aku..., "_

" _**..., Sayap pelindungmu, "**_

Flash Back end

" Sayap pelindung ya, huh. " ucap Naruto pelan sambil terkekeh. Suara pintu terbuka masuk ke telinga Koyuki dan Naruto. Mereka menolehkan pandangannya pada orang yang baru masuk, itu adalah Yugao. Ia membawa makanan, " Ini sarapan dari hotel, kita makan dulu yuk. "

Naruto dan Koyuki melangkah menuju ruang utama. Di sana Yugao tengah duduk, di hadapannya ada beberapa jenis makanan, mereka semua terlihat lezat dimata Naruto.

Naruto duduk disalah satu kursi lalu ia mengambil salah satu piring berisi makanan olahan daging. Ia berkata, " Ittadakimasu, " setelah itu ia memakan makanan itu.

 **-Skip Time-**

" Kau benar benar mau pergi sekarang?, " tanya Yugao pada Naruto yang kini memakai jaket merah berhoodie dibadannya. Menjawab pertanyaan Yugao Naruto Cuma mengangguk mengiyakannya.

Naruto melihat ke arah Koyuki lalu berkata, " Aku akan berjanji menemukan orang yang membunuh ayahmu Ojou-sama, " setelah itu ia pergi dari pandangan Koyuki dan Yugao. Sementara itu Koyuki Cuma menatap kepergian Naruto dengan sendu.

Ruangan yang Naruto, Yugao, dan Koyuki tinggali adalah ruangan 256 lantai 8. Jadi Naruto harus menggunakan lift untuk turun ke lantai satu. Naruto menatap lift didepannya, ia menunggu lift itu terbuka. Beberapa saat kemudian lift terbuka, didalam lift itu ada seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang memakai pakaian formal. Naruto berjalan masuk ke lift itu, " Lantai ?, " tanya perempuan disampingnya.

" Satu, "

" Tujuan kita sama ya, " katanya lalu wanita itu menekan tombol yang ada didinding lift tersebut. Naruto dapat merasakan lift itu bergerak turun.

 _Ting!_

Lift itu berhenti dan pintunya terbuka, Naruto dapat mengenalinya ini adalah lantai satu. Naruto melangkahkan kaki kanannya lalu pergi keluar lift tersebut. Ia terus berjalan ke depan pintu masuk. Ia membuka pintu itu menggunakan tangan kirinya lalu ia pergi ke tempat parkiran, ia mendekati mobil Ferrarri merah miliknya. Ia masuk ke mobil itu dan dengan instruksi tukang parkir mobil Naruto akhirnya dapat melesat ke jalanan, tak lupa ia memberi tukang parkir itu uang tip sebelum melesat ke jalanan.

 **-Another Palace-**

Kazahanna Toro adalah orang yang terkenal di Snowland Kingdom, ia dulu terkenal dengan kebijakan tegasnya dalam bidang militer akan tetapi akhir akhir ini ia malah terkenal karena sebuah isu yang mengatakan dirinyalah yang membunuh Raja Hiro. Toro tidaklah bodoh ia tahu bahwa ini semua adalah jebakan Doto. Toro yakin Dotolah yang membunuh Kakaknya Hiro, Toro yakin Doto berusaha menyingkirkannya agar Snowland Kingdom jatuh pada tangannya dan keluarganya nantinya tapi Toro tak mau menyerahkannya begitu saja.

Sekarang Toro sedang sarapan bersama Istri dan anak perempuannya. Toro memiliki wajah yang agak sangar dengan bekas luka melintang dipipi kananya, ia berambut hitam pendek yang agak runcing. Istrinya memiliki rambut hitam lurus yang indah ia bernama Kimashi Rimore. Sedangkan anaknya, ia memiliki rambut hitam sebahu yang agak runcing, ia bernama Mirai.

" Anata kau baik-baik saja ?, " tanya Kimashi pada suaminya yang daritadi melamun terus. Ia khawatir akan kemungkinan bahaya yang menimpa pada suaminya, itu semua karena Doto. Ia membenci Doto karena membuat suaminya menjadi musuh publik.

" Aku baik-baik saja. Tsuma aku akan pergi menemui seseorang dulu ?, " ucap Toro.

Toro bersiap siap untuk pergi tapi anaknya tiba tiba berbicara...

" Ayah kenapa kau tak jujur saja pada pihak Beacon yang disewa Fuen-sama aku yakin mereka akan bisa membantu ayah!, " ucap Mirai sambil menunduk. Yah kemarin Mirai menemui Blake dan Yang, mereka berdua berjanji akan menyelamatkan ayahnya bila ayahnya terbukti tidak bersalah, akan tetapi mereka tak memiliki bukti jadi mereka berkata apabila Mirai menemukan bukti yang kuat yang dapat menyangkal semua tuduhan Doto mereka akan membantu ayahnya.

" Mereka hanyalah Bocah!, " ucap Toro dengan keras, Toro bersikap pesimis pada murid murid Beacon Akademi itu, sebagai orang militer ia percaya pengalaman adalah hal yang penting dan iya yakin bocah bocah itu tak memiliki pengalaman yang cukup.

Toro berjalan keluar rumahnya dan segera pergi ke arah mobil yang sudah terparkir rapi didepan rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan duduk didepan kemudi lalu ia keluar rumahnya dan melesat pergi di jalanan.

 **-With Naruto-**

Naruto akhirnya sampai didepan rumah Fuen, para penjaga yang melihat Naruto langsung membukakan gerbangnya. Naruto memasuki gerbang itu lalu ia memarkirkan mobilnya disalah satu sudut. Naruto mematikan mesin mobil, mengambil kunci mobil itu, ia membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan keluar mobil, lalu Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke depan pintu rumah Fuen. Rumi, maid Fuen membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan

Naruto untuk masuk ke kediaman Fuen itu.

Naruto berjalan masuk lalu ia mendengar suara temannya, " Naruto-kun Kau baru sampai ? Kemana saja kau semalam ? Kami mengkhawatirkanmu tahu ?, " Naruto memandang orang yang berbicara, itu Ruby. Naruto berkata, " Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku Ruby, semalam setelah menyelamatkan Koyuki-hime aku tinggal di hotel dengan Koyuki-hime dan temannya. " Ruby cemberut ketika mendengar kata tinggal di hotel bersama Koyuki-hime dan temannya. Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat itu lalu ia bertanya, " Dimana semua orang ?, "

" Ohya ayo ikut aku!, " Ruby menuntun Naruto ke sebuah ruangan. Ketika sampai kesana Naruto dapat melihat Yang dan Weiss sedang bermain Game PS 4, Akami dan Sasuke sedang mengobrol sambil memakan camilan, dan Kuroka yang sedang mengepang rambutnya Blake.

Naruto hanya mendesah ketika melihat tingkah laku mereka. " Hai teman-teman! Naruto sudah kembali !, " ucap Ruby yang membuat mereka semua mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu masuk, mereka dapat melihat Naruto yang memakai jaket merah berhoodie dan juga celana jeans yang panjang.

" Apa kau bersenang-senang, eh ?, " ucap Yang dengan sarkasme.

" Yang! Diamlah, Apa kau baik baik saja Naruto ?, " tanya Akami

" Yeah, aku baik baik saja, " balas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" Apa kau memiliki sesuatu yang penting untuk disampaikan ?, " tanya Satsuki.

" Sebelum aku mengatakan hasil investigasiku bagaimana kalau hasil investigasi kalian dulu ?, " balas Naruto.

" Aku dan Kuroka mendapatkan informasi bahwa Doto sering sekali mengunjungi Yang mulia Ratu. Itu satu satunya hal mencurigakan yang kami dapatkan. " ucap Satsuki dengan wajah yang serius.

" Aku dan Ruby mengikuti Fuen-hime dan kami menemukan Fuen bertemu dengan seorang pria berambut ungu, kami ingin mengikuti orang itu tapi Fuen-hime malah menemukan kami dan bilang itu Cuma temannya dan mengikutinya adalah hal yang sia sia. Bukankah itu menjengkelkan ?!, " ucap Weiss jengkel karena investigasinya gagal karena ketahuan.

" Aku dan Yang tak menemukan Toro tapi anaknya Mirai menemui kami dan mencoba meyakinkan kami bahwa ayahnya tak bersalah jadi kami berkata padanya untuk mencari bukti yang membuat dapat membuat ayahnya terbukti tak bersalah. Aw..aw Kuroka itu sakit!. " kata Blake yang rambutnya tak sengaja ditarik Kuroka.

" Maaf Blake itu tak sengaja, " kata Kuroka.

" Jadi bagaimana denganmu Naruto ?, " tanya Ruby yang melihat kearah Naruto dengan antusias.

" Saat aku memaksa salah satu penculik itu untuk mengaku siapa yang menyuruh mereka. Mereka bilang itu Kazahanna Toro tap-..., " ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh teriakan Yang.

" KALAU BEGITU TUNGGU APA LAGI AYO HAJAR TO- A-aw hentikan brengsek!," Yang beeteriak tapi Weiss yang disampingnya langsung memukul kepalanya.

" Tunggu sampai Naruto selesai menjelaskan Yang, " ucap Weiss dengan wajah stoic-nya.

" .., Tapi Jarvis mendeteksi adanya kebohongan jadi kukira Dotolah pelakunya!, " ucap Naruto dengan tegas. Satsuki memasang wajah berpikir lalu ia bertanya, " Kalau begitu kenapa Toro selalu disalahkan ?, "

" Toro adalah orang militer( Mantan anggota militer) jadi dia memiliki karakter tegas dan membenci Raja Hiro yang memiliki karakter lemah lembut, ia sering berdebat dengan raja soal dekrit, kebijakan, ataupun perintahnya jadi saat Doto dan Toro saling tuduh masyarakat akan cenderung percaya Doto, " ucap Naruto. Toro adalah orang yang tegas, Hiro orang yang lemah lembut dan Doto oeang yang berambisi, yah itulah penilaian Naruto tentang mereka.

" Kalau begitu apakah kita akan memberitahukannya pada Fuen-hime ?, " tanya Blake. Fuen adalah salah satu orang yang dicurigai Naruto jadi wajar Blake bertanya tentangnya.

" Tidak!, kita belum memastikan apakah Fuen-hime terlibat dengan Doto atau tidak, " kata Akami dengan tegas.

" Fuen-hime salah satu orang yang mencurigakan bagiku jadi besok aku akan membagi kita menjadi 2 tim, tim RWBY menyelidiki tentang Fuen-hime sekali lagi. Dan tim SNAK akan menyelidiki tentang Ratu dan hubungannya dengan Doto. "

" Tak masalah, " ucap Weiss, Weiss masih kesal karena ia ketahuan jadi ia akan membuktikannya sekarang.

" Kali ini aku pastikan kita tak akan ketahuan, Yeah!, " teriak Ruby sambil mengacungkan tangannya. Ruby tak sadar kalau ia terlalu bersemangat ia malah gampang ketahuan.

" Yeah aku pastikan aku akan membongkar rahasiamu Fuen!, " teriak Yang

" Aku malah Khawatir, " kata Blake yang melihat 3 temannya terbakar api semangat!.

" Apa kau pikir Permaisuri terlibat Naruto ?, " tanya Satsuki pada Naruto.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, " Aku punya teori yang menjelaskan tentang semua ini dan aku ingin menkonfirmasi apakah ini benar atau salah ? , "

" Teori apa itu ?, " tanya Kuroka

" Kalian akan lihat nanti, " ucap Naruto dengan misterius.

-Another Palace-

Mobil Toro berhenti disalah satu restoran yang cukup mahal. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya, mematikan mesin mobil lalu membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar dari mobil, Toro berjalan ke arah pintu masuk restoran. Ia membuka pintu restoran, restoran itu terlihat cukup sepi hanya ada sekitar 5 pengunjung, Toro berjalan ke arah seorang wanita yang sendirian, ia lalu duduk di hadapan wanita itu, " Maaf aku telat Suiren, " ucap Toro pada wanita berambut pirang dihadapannya itu.

Wanita itu menoleh pada Toro lalu tersenyum, " Aku baru sampai Kazahanna-san, "

" Sudah kubilang panggil Toro saja Suiren, " ucap Toro dengan tegas. Suiren adalah salah satu menteri kerajaan yang mendukung Toro dari awal perdebataan muncul.

" Baiklah Toro, kita akan membahas soal strategimu. Jadi apa strategimu ?, " tanya Suiren sambil meminum sebuah jus didepannya.

" Aku akan membunuh Doto dengan 'jurus itu' pada duel nanti, " ucap Toro dengan penuh ketegasan didalamnya.

" Tapi bila kau menggunakannya kau juga akan mati lagipula kalau kau mati permaisurilah yang akan menentukan siapa penerus kerajaannya!, " ucap Suiren

" Apa permaisuri jalang itu melakukan langkahnya lagi ?, " Toro membenci permaisuri yang sekarang. Dia adalah Amiko Kazahanna, ibu dari Fuen, apa yang dibenci Toro dari Amiko adalah kedekatannya dengan Doto. Bahkan anaknya Fuen pun dikabarkan membenci ibunya sendiri. Jujur Toro lebih setuju pada Kazahanna Riko, ibu dari Koyuki dan juga permaisuri pertama, akan tetapi Riko meninggal tepat pada saat Koyuki lahir.

" Dia bertemu dengan Doto kemarin.., "

" Apa kau akan mengabaikan anak anak Beacon itu ?, " tanya Suiren.

" Mereka hanya bocah!, " ucap Toro dengan tegas.

" Kau salah!, Aku bertemu dengan salah satu bocah itu dan Kau tahu apa yang ku temuikan, " kata Suiren

" Memangnya apa ?, " tanya Toro.

" Sosok yang tegas dan pintar juga terlihat berpengalaman, itulah yang kutemukan dari wajahnya. " kata Suiren yang membuat Toro mendengus tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

Amiko kini berada dikastil mewah miliknya, sejak Raja meninggal ia tak tinggal di istana lagi melainkan di kastil ini. Amiko memiliki rambut hitam yang bergelombang, kulit kecoklatam yang eksotis, Payudara DD cup dan pinggul yang seksi, secara keseluruhan bisa dibilang ia sangat seksi. Sebagai permaisuri ia telah menolak jabatan Ratu, dan memilih untuk diturunkan pada kedua putri. Koyuki sebagai putri pertama Raja ia memiliki hak untuk menjadi Ratu akan tetapi banyak tetua yang menolaknya dengan alasan Koyuki tak memiliki sifat seorang ratu akan tetapi anaknya Fuen memiliki hal itu tapi ada pula tetua yang menolaknya.

Amiko tahu seluruh kejadian sebenarnya dari semua ini. Sebenarnya Fuenlah yang membunuh Raja atas perintah Doto dan dirinya, Fuen membunuhnya dengan memasukan racun pada makanan Hiro, racun itu istimewa jadi bila sudah lewat satu jam racun itu tak akan terdeteksi, itulah hal yang membuat para dokter kebingungan. Fuen juga bukanlah anak dari raja melainkan anak Doto, yah miris memang mengingat betapa baiknya Hiro pada Amiko tetapi sejak awal Dotolah yang mengenalkan Hiro pada Amiko yang memang bawahan Doto.

Amiko kadang merasa sakit hati mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Raja, ia berpura pura baik tapi dibelakangnya ia Cuma bawahan Doto. Ia menghianati Raja demi pengakuan Doto. Anaknya Fuen terpaksa membunuh seseorang yang dianggap ayahnya. Itu sangat miris bagi Amiko tapi ia sudah melangkah sejauh ini jadi ia tak akan mundur lagi.

Beacon Akademi Cuma pelengkap untuk menjatuhkan Toro, karena Beacon Akademi dianggap pihak netral jadi mudah untuk para tetua menyetujui apa yang telah disampaikam mereka.

Kalian munkin bisa memanggil Amiko pelacur , Rendahan, tak punya hati, atau apapun itu. Tapi yang diinginkannya Cuma pengakuan Doto, orang yang ia cintai.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka memperlihatkan sosok wanita yang menjadi kepala maid dikastil tempat tinggalnya ini.

" Permaisuri, Doto-sama telah tiba, " ucap maid itu yang dibalas oleh anggukan Amiko.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Yeah akhirnya selesai juga nih. Apa Naruto akan percaya kata kata Fubuki ? Jawabannya enggak karena saat itu Jarvis mendeteksi adanya kebohongan pada ucapan Fubuki.**

 **Apa kekuatan Naruto akan kembali ? Tentu saja iya tapi secara bertahap.**

 **Apa Naruto akan membalas dendam ? Secara garis besar Flame Heart dibagi menjadi 3 bagian pertama Naruto yang belajar di Akademi dan mendapatkan teman disana, Bagian kedua dimana karena suatu hal, Dark!Naru bangkit dan Naruto malah membantu musuhnya sendiri dan memusuhi 4 Kerajaan, bagian Terakhir dimana Naruto sadar dan berniat menebus dosanya dengan memnangkan perang besar yang sedang terjadi. Jadi Naru akan membalas dendam pada 4 Kerajaan sbg Dark!Naru.**

 **Ok segitu aja dari saya.**

 **Dukung terus Author ya!**

 **Jangan lupa Review, Fav n Follow !**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disore hari, taman kota Konoha Akami kecil dan ayahnya Tobirama senju sedang menikmati pemandangan sore yang indah._

" _Maaf Ayah aku tak bisa mencapai harapaanmu, "_

" _Ini bukan salahmu, Akami. "_

" _Tap-pi Ayah... Aku gagal, seperti yang kau katakan bahkan sebuah kegagalan kecil itu masih kegagalan. Aku ingin mencapai semua yang kau harapkan! Aku tak ingin gagal!, "_

 _Tobirama menatap anaknya dengan lembut, ia tahu ia memaksakan anaknya untuk mencapai sesuatu dengan berlebihan tapi itu demi Akami sendiri, Tobirama tak ingin melihat Akami mengalami kegagalan seperti yang dilakukan ibunya yang meninggal dalam misi beberapa tahun lalu._

" _Ayah tahu, karena itu Ayah ingin kau berjanji melupakan kegagalan kali ini dan tak pernah gagal di hari hari berikutnya Ok!, "_

 _Akami menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum lalu ia dengan semangat berkata, " Aku berjanji aku akan melupakan kegagalan ini dan tak pernah gagal di hari hari berikutnya, ini adalah janjiku pada Ayah!, "_

 _Tobirama tersenyum ia mengangguk dan berkata, " Bagus Akami ayah bangga padamu, "_

 _Itu adalah satu satunya hari dimana Akami melihat Ayahnya tersenyum._

 **The Flame Heart**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer :** All player is not mine

 **Rated :** M

 **.**

 **Pairing :** Naruto x Harem

 **Genre :** Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Humor, Sci-fi, and Etc.

 **Warning :** Typo, Alternatif Universe ( AU), Out of character, Original Character, Gender bend!, And Etc.

 **Summary :**

Tim SNAK and RWBY akhirnya sampai di Snowland Kingdom dan bertemu dengan klien mereka yaitu anak kedua raja Snowland, Kazahanna Fuen, akan tetapi banyak sekali misteri yang terselubung dibalik kasus ini. Apakah Naruto dan kawan-kawannya akan berhasil memecahkannya dan menyelamatkan Snowland Kingdom dari Konflik ?

.

 **Arc 2 : Snowland Kingdom**

 **Chapter 10 :**

Salju turun diiringi oleh angin kencang, badai salju yang mengerikan terjadi di ibukota Snowland Kingdom. Kebanyakan orang menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan memilih untuk tinggal dirumah-nya masing-masing. Tapi ada pula orang yang memang memiliki urusan yang sangat penting, seperti tim SNAK yang harus bertemu dengan Permaisuri Snowland Kingdom, Kazahanna Amiko. Besok adalah waktunya bagi Doto dan Toro berduel didepan kuil Nagano, Gunung Fuji. Gunung Fuji berada di utara ibu kota Snowland Kingdom sekitar 10 km dari batas utara kota.

Brummm! Brummm!

Mobil Naruto akhirnya sampai didepan gerbang kastil milik Amiko. Dua penjaga gerbang yang melihat mobil asing itu berhenti langsung menghampiri mobil tersebut.

" Siapa kalian ?...Apa tujuan kalian ?, "

Ucap mererka sambil memukul pelan kaca pintu mobil. Naruto membuka kaca tersebut lalu ia menatap para penjaga dan berkata, " Kami perwakilan Beacon Akademi, kami memiliki keperluan dengan Permaisuri. Cepat buka gerbangnya!, "

" Tunggu sebentar!, "

Salah satu penjaga berbicara pelan pada alat komunikasi pada telinganya...ia lalu mengangguk angguk dan menatap temannya, ia memberi kode pada temannya untuk membuka gerbang. Temannya mengangguk kemudian ia berjalan kedepan gerbang dan membukanya.

Mobil Naruto melesat masuk dan berhenti ditempat parkir. Naruto, Satsuki, Akami dan Kuroka berjalan keluar dari mobil. Tim SNAK berjalan ke arah pintu masuk Kastil milik Permaisuri itu.

-Skip Time-

Tim SNAK yang dipimpin seorang maid akhirnya sampai diruang santai milik Permaisuri Amiko. Mereka dipersilahkan duduk disofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa tempat duduk Amiko.

" Amiko-sama, Ini adalah murid murid Beacon Akademi mereka bilang mereka ada perlu dengan anda. "

Ucapan maid wanita itu pada Amiko yang tengah duduk disebuah sofa sambil menikmati coklat hangat yang sangat cocok diminum pada saat musim dingin seperti sekarang. Ia mengangkat cangkirnya lalu menempelkannya ke bibirnya ia lalu meminum coklat itu. Rasa Manis bercampur hangat membanjiri tenggorokannya dan perlahan masuk ke lambungnya, sensasi hangat menyebar ke selurih tubuhnya.

" Ini enak... Riku-chan buatkan Coklat hangat juga untuk para tamu kami, "

" Baik Amiko-sama!, "

Maid itu membungkuk pada Amiko dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

" Permaisuri izinkan kami memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu, kami adalah tim SNAK dari Beacon Akademi kami disini ingin bertanya pada anda tentang beberapa hal. Nama saya Hikaryu Naruto Kiseki. "

" Saya Uchiha Satsuki, "

" Akami Senju, "

" Kuroka, "

Tim SNAK memperkenalkan diri mereka pada Amiko. Amiko menatap mereka berempat, dari empat murid didepannya 2 diantaranya adalah penerus klan dan kerajaan yang sangat besar, sedangkan dua lainnya adalah orang orang yang berbakat. Amiko tersenyum dan berkata, " Selamat datang Uchiha-Hime, Senju-Hime, Kuroka-san dan Hikaryu-san, Kalian berempat pasti anak anak yang berbakat. Terima kasih mau berkunjung ke kastil milikku dan pertanyaan apapun yang kalian ajukan pasti akan saya jawab. "

" Apa hubunganmu dengan Doto ?, " tanya Naruto dengan wajah serius.

" Dia hanya kakak iparku, "

Balas Amiko dengan tenang walaupun sebenarnya hatinya terkejut. Apakah hubungannya dengan Doto terungkap ? Ia tak tahu tapi yang jelas ia tak akan memberitahukan apapun pada bocah bocah didepannya ini.

" Jawab dengan jujur! Hubungan Kalian lebih dari itu!... Pernah kah kau membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Raja Hiro bila ia masih hidup ?...Jujurlah Amiko-san, " Kata Satsuki dengan tegas.

" Setiap kebohongan pastilah akan terungkap! Nyaa, " timpal Kuroka.

" Bekerja samalah dengan kami, " ucap Akami

Amiko terdiam mendengar perkataan bocah bocah didepannya. Perasaan Hiro ? Pastilah hancur bila ia tahu semua rahasianya, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya bila hal itu terjadi. Hiro menyayanginya, mencintainya dan mempercayainya tapi ia menghianati Hiro. Tubuh Amiko bergetar beberapa saat sebelum kembali normal ia menatap bocah bocah dihadapannya.

" Doto hanya sekedar kakak iparku, selain itu aku tak punya hubungan apa apa dengannya!, "

Tapi bagaimanapun Amiko lebih tak ingin melihat Doto gagal mencapai ambisinya, Itu adalah janjinya.

' Dia tetap keras kepala, ' ucap Naruto dalam hati ketika mendengar ucapan Amiko.

Naruto menatap tajam Amiko dan berkata, " Apakah begitu sulit bagimu untuk mengatakan sebuah kejujuran ?... Apakah begitu sulit bagimu untuk membedakan urusan Pribadi dan Formal ?... Tahukah kau dampak dari segala tindakanmu itu, hah!, "

Amiko melebarkan matanya, " I-itu..., "

" Kami hanya ingin kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya!, " kata Naruto yang volume suaranya naik satu oktaf.

Amiko terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Naruto dan berkata, " Maafkan aku, aku akan bicara yang sejujurnya..., "

Tiba tiba ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, " Hiks...Aku mencintai Doto...Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan pengakuannya hiks...aku tak perduli cara apapun itu aku hanya seorang wanita yang mencintai pria hiks...SALAHKAH AKU!, "

" Doto sebenarnya..., "

-Another Palace-

Disebuah tanah terbuka yang dikelilingi Hutan dan diselimuti salju, Tim RWBY dan Fuen saling berhadap hadapan.

" Kami akan memaksamu untuk berkata Jujur Fuen-hime!, " teriak Ruby sambil menunjuk Fuen dengan jari telunjuknya.

" Aku tak takut pada kalian..., " Fuen menatap Tim RWBY dengan senyum yang meremehkannya.

"..., Bocah!, "

Yang mendengar hal itu langsung marah pupil matanya berubah jadi merah, " Sialan Kauu! **[ Range Martial Style : Sky Destroyer Palm ]** ". Yang melesat ke arah Fuen dengan cepat, menggunakan tangan kanannya ia berniat untuk memukul wajah Fuen, tapi Fuen memiringkan kepalanya membuat pukulan itu meleset ia lalu mengangkat tangan kananya dan mencengkram leher Yang dengan kasar.

" Engh..Lephashkann., "

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Blake yang melihat itu langsung menembaki Fuen dengan senjatanya. Sementara itu Fuen yang sedang ditembaki terpaksa melepaskan cengkramannya pada leher Yang, Fuen menatap tajam Blake sebelum menghilang dari pandangan tim RWBY.

Weiss menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah berniat menemukan Fuen, " Dimana dia !?, " wajah Weiss penuh dengan kebingungan.

" Dia pasti tak jauh dari sini! Kita harus tetap waspada!, " ucap Ruby dengan sabit yang ia sudah ia persiapkan di tangannya. Blake mendekati Yang dan menepuk bahunya, " Kau baik baik saja Yang ?, " Yang mengangguk dan berkata, " Aku hanya sedikit sesak saja, "

" **[ Frozen Queen Style : Labyrin Cruzel ] "**

Tiba tiba ribuan cermin es muncul disekeliling tim RWBY, cermin es itu membentuk sebuah labirin.

Ruby terkejut melihat ribuan cermin es yang membentuk labirin, labirin ini membuat Ruby terpisah dengan Weiss, Yang dan Blake. Sialan! Dasar licik! Ruby mengutuk Fuen yang membuat labirin ini, Ruby tahu bahwa Fuen akan melancarkan serangan diam diam.

" Aku harus mencari teman teman!, "

Ruby lalu berjalan mulai mencari teman temannya Ruby berteriak, " WEISS..., "

"BLAKE...,"

" YANG...KALIAN DISANA ?!, "

Ruby berteriak teriak berharap teman temannya mendengar teriakannya.

-Weiss-

Weiss berlari sambil berteriak ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan temannya, disebuah labirin seperti ini ia tak boleh lengah sedikitpun.

Swush!

Tiba tiba dari sebuah cermin Fuen muncul dengan sebuah pedang es ia mengayunkan pedang itu berniat untuk memenggal Weiss. Weiss yang merasakan itu langsung berbalik.

" **[ Schnee Style : Glyph Control ] "**

Trank!

Sebuah rune berbentuk lingkaran menghalangi ayunan pedang Fuen. Fuen menyeringai, " Glyph, seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Schnee, ".

Fuen mundur beberapa langkah lalu ia masuk ke salah satu cermin, gambarnya tiba tiba muncul di seluruh cermin disekeliling Weiss.

" **[ Frozen Queen Style : Thousand Pain in the Snowland ] "**

Ribuan jarum es dari segala arah melesat ke tempat Weiss berdiri. Weiss yang melihat itu langsung melancarkan jutsunya.

" **[ Schnee Style : Ice Wall ] "**

Weiss menusukan pedangnya pada tumpukan salju dibawah kakinya.

Swosh!

Kubah es muncul dan menghalangi serangan Fuen dari segala arah. Weiss menghembuskan nafasnya nelihat serangan itu berhasil ia tahan. " Sepertinya kau cukup hebat, heh. " ucap Fuen yang kini telah keluar dari cermin, ribuan bayangan cerminnya pun sudah menghilang. Weiss menatap tajam Fuen, " Aku tak akan kalah!, "

-Yang n Blake-

Bugh! Crack!

Suara tinjuan Yang pada Monster es didepannya itu, monster itu setinggi 2 meter dengan wujud humanoid dan terlihat sangat ganas. Yang sangat yakin bahwa monster itu adalah ciptaan Fuen.

" Aku akan menghancurkanmu Coldyie. "

Blake yang berada disamping Yang mengangkat alisnya mendengar panggilan Yamg pada monster itu, " Kau menamainya ?, "

" Yeah! Aku kesulitan memanggilnya jadi ku panggil Coldyie saja. "

Blake hanay menggeleng-gelengkan kepalannya mendengar jawaban Yang. " **Grooowaaaarrrr**..., " monster itu mengaum keras lalu ia mengayunkan tangan esnya pada pada Yang dan Blake. Yang dan Blake melompat ke belakang menghindari hantaman monster itu.

" Blake apa kau dapat menghancurkan kaki Coldyie, "

" Ya tapi kau harus membuat retakan dulu dikakinya, monster itu sangat keras. "

"Baiklah, **[ Range Martial Style : Ki Cannon ] "**

Kedua tangan yang ditutupi cahaya kuning, ia lalu menembakan cahaya dikedua tangannya pada monster itu. Cahaya kuning pertama melayang diudara dan melesat kearah kaki kanan monster itu. Cahaya itu menghantam kaki kanan monster itu dan membuat retakan dikakinya. Monster itu agak oleng dan hampir jatuh. Cahaya kuning yang kedua menghantam kaki kiri monster itu retakan yang sama terjadi dikakinya. Monster itu terjatuh! Blake tak mau melewatkan kesampatan ini ia lalu menembakkan peluru dari kedua Sword-Gun miliknya. Peluru itu melayang diudara sebelum menghantam retakan pada kaki kanan monster itu.

Prank!

Kaki kanannya hancur tembakan kedua pun diluncurkan. Pelurunya melesat dan tepan menghancurkan kaki kiri monster itu.

" **Grrrroaoaaaarrr, "**

Blake dan Yang saling pandang, mereka mengangguk bersama. Yang dan Blake melesat ke arah monster itu Yang menggunakan pukulannya menghantam sang monster tepat didadanya. Retakan terlihat jelas didada sang monster, Yang melompat dari atas monster tersebut. Monster itu meraung kesakitan akibat pukulan Yang. Blake dengan kedua senjatanya yang masuk dalam mode Sword ditutupi dengan cahaya hitam muncul diudara melesat kearah sang monster.

" **[ Kitten Sage Art Style : Cat Double Crust ] "**

Blake menghantamkan kedua pedangnya pada dada sang monster.

" **Grrroooaarrrr, "**

" Matilah kau!, "

Monster itu meledak dan hancur berkeping keping. Blake melompat kesisi Yang, ia tersenyum kecil melihat monster itu hancur. " Yeah kita memang pasangan yang cocok, " teriak Yang bersemangat.

" Maaf Yang aku masih normal, " ucap Blake sambil menatap Yang dangan jijik.

" B-bukan...Bukan itu maksudku Baka!, " teriak Yang pada Blake yang salah paham.

" Sudahlah, ayo kita cari Weiss dan Ruby, " ucap Blake mengabaikan Yang. Yang yg melihat Blake meninggalkannya langsung berteriak, " Tunggu aku Blake!, "

-Weiss-

Trank! Wosh! Trank! Trank!

Adu pedang terjadi antara Weiss dan Fuen entah berapa lama mereka bertarung, yang pasti dapat disimpulkan bahwa Weiss terdesak oleh Fuen. Weiss bukanlah master pedang ia hanya belajar teknik pedang Schnee dari kakaknya Winter Schnee. Tubuh Weiss dibaluti armor putih yang terlihat rusak dibeberapa bagiannya, Weiss terlihat menyedihkan. Fuen mengayunkan pedangnya dengan lembut namun mengancam, Weiss menahan ayunan itu dengan pedangnya.

" Kau tak buruk Schnee, " Fuen menyeringai pada Weiss, ia lalu menarik pedang esnya dan menusukannya ke arah perut Weiss. Weiss yang melihat itu mundur kebelakang mencoba menghindar dari serangan Fuen tapi Fuen terus maju dan mengayunkan kembali pedangnya mendesak Weiss.

Setelah beberapa menit Weiss kelelahan, sedangkan Fuen terlihat tak meneteskan satu butir keringat pun. Fuen berjalan santai kearah Weiss ia melihat Weiss dengan pandangan meremehkan, " Apa hanya segini kekuatan seorang Schnee ?, " ucap Fuen dengan nada mengejek.

Fuen mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat pada Weiss. Weiss mencoba menahannya tapi ia tak memiliki kekuatan ekstra.

Trank!

Sebuah sabit merah besar menahan ayunan pedang Fuen. Fuen yang mengetahui serangannya gagal langsung melompat ke belakang dan melihat oramg yang mengganggu serangannya. Itu adalah Ruby gadis berambut pendek berwarna hitam dengan ujungnya rambutnya berwarna merah, gadis itu memakai sebuah armor merah dibadan mungilnya. Ruby datang disaat yang sangat tepat, kalau ia terlambat Weiss mungkin sudah mati.

" Weiss kau tak apa apa ?, " tanya Ruby dengan ekspresi khawatir ia melihat Weiss yang sedang kelelahan.

" Aku hanya sedikit lelah, "

" Sepertinya ini saatnya bagiku untuk memberikan sentuhan terakhir..., " kata Fuen sambil melihat kearah Ruby dan Weiss.

" **[ Breaker Mode : Frozen Queen Armor ] "**

Tubuh Fuen ditutupi cahaya putih-biru setelah 5 detik cahaya itu hilang memperlihatkan Fuen yang ditutupi armor yang terbuat dari es dengan sayap es dibelakangnya. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan armor itu. Fuen menatap Ruby dan Weiss dengan menyeringai, " Kalian tak memiliki Breaker Evolusi, jadi bagaimana kalian melawanku hm ?, "

Ruby menatap tajam Fuen, Ruby tahu ia tak bisa mengalahkannya sendiri, Weiss terlalu lelah sedangkan Blake dan Yang entah dimana. Ia harus bertahan sampai Blake dan Yang datang, Yeah! Ruby harus bertahan.

" **[ Frozen Queen Style : Ice Lance ] "**

Brash! Brash! Brash!

Satu persatu tombak es muncul dari bawah tanah, Ruby yang melihat itu langsung membawa Weiss dan menghindari tombak tombak itu dengan melompat.

Fuen menatap Ruby yang sedang kesusahan ia tak habis pikir kenapa gadis itu tak menyerah saja, " Mari kita lihat apakah kau bisa selamat dari yang satu ini..., "

" **[ Frozen Queen Style : Giant Ice...,** "

Sebuah pedang es raksasa muncul didepan Fuen. Fuen menyeringai menatap Ruby dan Weiss.

" **..., Sword ]** "

Pedang itu melesat kearah. Ruby dengan cepat. Laser kuning dan Hitam muncul tiba tiba, Laser itu menghantam pedang es itu.

Boooommm!

Ledakan cukup besar terjadi Pedang es raksasa itu berhasil dihancurkan sebelum menghantam Ruby. Ruby merasa lega karenanya Ia melirik ke arah dimana laser itu berasal. Ia bisa melihat Yang dan Blake yang telah memakai Mode Breaker mereka masing-masing. " Ruby! Kau tak apa apa, " teriak Yang pada adik kesayangannya itu.

" Aku tak apa apa Yang, "

Yang dan Blake berjalan kearah Ruby dan Weiss. Blake melirik ke arah Weiss yang terlihat menyedihkan, " Weiss apa yang terjadi padamu ?, ". Weiss Cuma tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan itu, " Weiss terluka, ia bertarung dengan Fuen-hime. " jawab Ruby mewakili Weiss.

" Begitu yah! Sekarang kita sudah berkumpul ini adalah waktunya mengalahkan Fuen-hime, " kata Yang sambil melirik kearah Fuen. Sejujurnya Yang tak memiliki banyak keyakinan dapat mengalahkan Fuen-hime walau tim RWBY sudah berkumpul walaupun begitu ia dan teman temannya tak punya pilihan karena mengalahkannya adalah sebuah kewajiban.

Niat membunuh terpancar jelas dari mata Fuen, bagi Fuen tim RWBY yang telah mencurigainya adalah penghalang bagi Doto jadi ia harus membereskannya bagaimanapun kondisinya. Fuen mengangkat tangannya keatas ia berniat menyerang mereka dan menghabisinya sekaligus.

" **[ Frozen Queen Style : Dragon Ice ] "**

Naga Es muncul dari belakang Fuen, Naga itu memiliki panjang puluhan meter, Wajah Naga itu sangat menyeramkan itu juga memancarkan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. " Matilah kalian para bocah!, " teriak Fuen yang diiringi dengan menyerangnya Naga es pada tim RWBY. Yang, Blake dan Ruby shock yang melihat hal itu mereka tahu itu bukanlah hal yang dapat mereka lawan.

" **[ Schnee Style : Glyph Snowman ] "**

Teriak Weiss yang mengejutkan mereka. Sebuah rune raksasa muncul dari rune itu keluar sebuah manusia salju rakasasa, ia memiliki tinggi puluhan meter. Snowman itu menangkap kepala naga es dan menghantamkannya ke hamparan salju dibawahnya. Naga es yang tak mau menyerah melilit si Snowman dengan cepat. Pertarungan ini berlangsung cukup alot karena Snowman terus memukuli dan si Naga semakin kencang melilit Snowman itu.

Booommm!

Naga es itu tiba tiba meledakan dirinya yang membuat Snowman itu ikut meledak. Pertarungan raksasa itu berakhir tanpa adanya pemenang.

Weiss tiba tiba terjatuh, ia pingsan karena memaksakan dirinya memanggil Snowman yang membutuhkan energi yang besar.. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah, detak jantungnya melemah. Itu adalah efek dari terlalu memaksakan diri.

" Weiss! Kau tak apa apa, " teriak Ruby sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Weiss yang pingsan. Tubuh Ruby bergetar, ia marah melihat Weiss pingsan! Itu semua karena Fuen ia harus mengalahkan fuen bagaimanapun caranya.

" Sepertinya dia pingsan, Ruby. " kata Yang pada adiknya

" Jadi bagaimana kita mengalahkan Fuen-hime ?, "

Ruby menatap Fuen dengan tajam, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat erat. Dari matanya terpancar api kemarahan yang menyala nyala. Tiba tiba armornya bercahaya, cahaya merah yang menyilaukan mata. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang mereka semua terkejut melihat...

" Itu..., " Wajah Yang dan Blake Shock bercampur kebahagiaan.

" Armornya.., " Fuen menggeretakan giginya melihat itu.

" BEREVOLUSI!, " teriak Yang, Blake, dan Fuen bersamaan

Armor Ruby berubah, tanda Bunga mawar terlihat dibagian dadanya corak hitam juga terlihat dibagian tangan dan kakinya, sebuah sayap merah darah yang terlihat seperti dibalut darah membuat kesan yang sangat mengerikan. Kelopak mawar berputar putar disekeliling armor itu. Itu adalah **Hades Rose Armor.**

 **To be Continue...**

 **Maaf ya Update nya lama, Author lagi sibuk soalnya. Bagi Reader yang nanya ini Translate ? Ini bukan Translate dari fanfic manapun Ok.**

 **Inilah Profil singkat Satsuki Uchiha**

 **Nama : Uchiha Satsuki**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Tipe : Elemen, Bloodline**

 **Afiliasi : Shinobi kingdom**

 **Ability : Bloodline ( Sharingan )**

 **Indra Path ( Lightning Style )**

 **Equipment : ?**

 **Jangan sungkan untuk nanya atau ngasih sarannya Ok.**

 **Jangan lupa Review, Fav dan Follow!**

 **See you next time...**


	11. Ice flame (part 1)

**The Flame Heart**

 **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Story by Agiswisnu91**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance and Etc..**

 **Warning : Out of caracter, Original chara, MultiCrossover, Gender Bend!, Gaje, abal abal, and,Aneh.**

 **Yang gak suka gak usah baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di pagi hari, ditengah jalan bersalju ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang, itu mobil milik team Naruto yang tengah menuju Gunung Fuji.

Didalam mobil, terlihat Naruto tengah duduk didepan sambil mengemudikan mobilnya, ekspresi wajahnya agak gelap, emosinya terlihat campur aduk antara marah, kesal dan sedih.

" Aku tak menyangka Doto akan menculik seluruh anggota team Ruby dan Putri Koyuki.! Terlebih lagi ia juga membunuh Toro, itu adalah tindakan yang berani!. " ucap Naruto menjelaskan keadaan genting yang terjadi sekarang.

Yah, saat dia kembali dari Kastil Permaisuri mereka mencari Ruby dan yang lainnya, tapi mereka tidak ada, Naruto juga sudah menghubunginya tapi tak ada jawaban. Setelah itu ia mendapat kabar juga, bahwa Toro telah dibunuh. Ia akhirnya bisa mengonfirmasi pelakunya adalah Doto, dengan datangnya surat Tantangan untuk dirinya.

" Surat Tantangan itu, Kenapa kita harus menepatinya? Bukankah lebih baik bila kita memberitahukan pihak pemerintah!. " ujar Kuroka yang duduk disamping Naruto, didalam surat tantangan itu terdapat peraturan yang mengatakan Naruto dan teamnya tak boleh memberitahukan pihak pemerintah bila ingin Ruby dan yang lainnya selamat.

" kita tak tahu apa yang direncanakan Doto, lagi pula aku yakin di pemerintahan Snowland kingdom juga banyak 'tikus' nya. " ucap Akami yang duduk dikursi kanan belakang.

Kuroka bertanya lagi, " Tapi bagaimana bila itu jebakan?. "

Satsuki yang duduk dikursi kiri belakang akhirnya membuka mulutnya, " Aku yakin kau sudah punya rencana, Naruto ?. "

Naruto yang ditanya tetap diam, ia fokus pada jalanan yang berkelok-kelok, dan jurang yang cukup dalam. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya lalu berkata, " Yah begitulah kira-kira, "

' Aku memang punya rencana, akan tetapi semua itu masih bergantung pada situasi dan kondisi. ' pikir Naruto.

 **Naruto POV**

Apa yang dilakukan Doto tentu membuatku heran, bila ia ingin mengambil alih kerajaan bukankah apa yang dilakukannya ini membuatnya menjadi seorang penjahat? Apa yang ia pikirkan, Terlebih lagi kenapa ia mengincarku? Apa yang ia mau sebenarnya!.

Mobil yang kukendarai ini melaju dengan kecepatan 120 km/jam, Suasana didalam mobil sunyi, entah aku atau yang lainnya sama-sama tak ada yang berniat memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi. Mungkin mereka memikirkan hal yang sama denganku.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku pelan, aku berharap tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Ruby dan yang lainnya.

...

Disebuah ruangan bercat biru, terlihat Doto sedang duduk diatas sebuah sofa, didepannya seorang pria berambut ungu sedang berdiri menghadap Doto. Pria itu bernama Nadare Roga, salah satu bawahan Dotou yang masih hidup.

" Tuan, mereka sudah masuk ke ruang lingkup kekkai. Apakah aku harus mengaktifkan kekkainya?. " Ujar Nadare yang dari tadi memantau kedatangan Naruto dan teamnya.

" Tunggu sampai mereka kesini, kita harus sedikit bersabar. "

" Tuan, Kenapa Anda tiba-tiba mengubah rencana?. "

" 'Orang itu' mendatangiku dan menyuruhku melakukan ini, kalau aku menolaknya bukan hanya aku yang dibunuh, mungkin seluruh kota ini juga akan diratakan! Dia bukanlah orang yang permintaannya dapat kutolak. "

Nadare yang mendengar jawaban Doto langsung sadar, Kekuatan Doto hampir sepenuhnya diberikan oleh orang itu, bahkan rencana tentang Ameiko juga sepenuhnya rencana 'Orang itu'. Bisa dibilang bahwa orang itu sepenuhnya Dalang dibalik semua tindakan Doto.

" Nadare, pergilah dan sambut mereka bersama Fuen. Tahan mereka semua kecuali anak itu, anak itu biar aku sendiri yang mengurusnya. "

" Baik tuan!. "

Doto ingin memastikan dengan tangannya sendiri bocah berambut merah itu akan mati ditangannya, karena kalau bocah itu selamat maka ia yang akan mati. Doto mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

' Aku pasti akan membunuhnya dan memenuhi perintah-Nya. '

...

Disebuah ruangan, terlihat tiga buah penjara yang setiap penjaranya diisi oleh dua orang. Di penjara yang paling kiri ada sosok perempuan berambut pirang yang berteriak-teriak terus menerus.

" Lepaskan Aku! Aku tak peduli siapapun kau, yang pasti aku akan menghajarmu Fuen!. "

Yang namanya, ia kesal karena setelah mengalahkan mereka Fuen membawanya dan temannya kesini lalu memenjarakan mereka. Ia masih ingat ketika Fuen mengalahkan Ruby yang baru mengaktifkan **Hades Rose Armor** miliknya.

Yang sekarang terbaring didepan jeruji dengan tangannya yang terkepal erat, wajahnya menunjukan rasa lelah, tapi kemarahan masih terlihat berkibar dimatanya. Luka sayatan tercetak dibahunya, jejak darah yang sudah mengering juga terlihat dipakaiannya.

" Yang! Bisakah kau diam, kau sudah tahukan kita tak akan dilepaskan. Jadi diamlah teriakanmu tak berguna. " ucap Weiss dengan kejam, raut wajah weiss menunjukan kekesalannya pada Yang.

Weiss sekarang tengah duduk sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok, nafasnya tak teratur, bulir-bulir keringat bercucuran di dahinya, gaun tempur berwarna putihnya sudah kusut dan sobek dibeberapa bagian.

Weiss melirik kearah ruangan tempatnya dikurung, Ruangan ini menyerap energinya dan Yang, hal itulah yang menjadi alasan ia tak bisa keluar dari sini, terlebih lagi ia tahu kalau energinya terus-terusan diserap maka ia akan mati.

Jeruji penjara ini dialiri listrik yang sangat kuat, hal itu weiss sadari saat Yang memegang jeruji besi itu, listrik langsung menyambar tangannya dengan cepat.

' Sial, kalau kondisinya begini terus kita akan mati, setiap menitnya seluruh tubuhku makin lemas Aku harap bisa keluar dari sini secepatnya. '

" Blake, Ruby apa kalian baik-baik saja?. " Weiss berteriak ke arah ruangan yang berada disisi kanannya, yah yang ia tahu ruangan itu ditempati kedua sahabatnya.

Diruangannya, Blake mendengar suara Weiss tapi ia tak bisa menjawab, Energinya benar-benar sudah habis, ia tak bisa membuang-buangnya lagi untuk hal yang tak berguna, ia melirik ke arah samping, disana terlihat sosok Ruby yang masih pingsan dengan bercak-bercak darah yang berada diseluruh tubuhnya.

' Ruby terluka cukup parah, Aku tak tahu berapa lama ia bisa bertahan. Aku harap Naruto dan yang lainnya segera kemari dan menolong kami. '

...

 **Koyuki POV**

" Lepaskan Aku! Aku tak peduli siapapun kau, yang pasti aku akan menghajarmu Fuen!. "

Suara teriakan itu masuk ke indra pendengaranku, kesadaranku mulai terkumpul. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku mencoba mencoba menyesuaikannya dengan keadaan ruangan yang agak gelap ini. Aku melihat Sekitarku dan aku terkejut ketika melihat temanku Yugao terbaring lemas disampingku.

" Yugao bangunlah! Kau harus segera bangun. " Aku berteriak sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

Aku lihat dia mulai sadar, dia menguap lalu melirik kearahku dan bertanya dengan keadaan setengah sadar, " Kita dimana, Koyuki?. "

Mendengar pertanyaannya aku mengedarkan pandanganku lalu aku melihat sebuah jeruji didepanku, tentu dengan melihat hal itu aku sadar berada dimana aku ini.

" Sepertinya kita berada dipenjara. "

 **Koyuki POV end**

" Ooh dipenja-.. Tunggu kenapa kita bisa berada dipenjara!. "

" Coba kuingat, emmm bukankah kita disedang diperjalanan untuk pulang menggunakan mobil dan... " Koyuki memasang raut muka berpikir.

" Tiba-tiba kita diserang oleh wanita berambut merah! Yah pasti wanita itu yang membawa kita kesini!. " Yugao berteriak setelah mengingat kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Mendengar hal itu Koyuki langsung mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya. Ngomong-ngomong, ia rasa pernah melihat ruangan ini sebelumnya, tapi ia tak bisa mengingat dimana tempat ini.

' Apa yang harus kulakukan?. '

...

 _ **Brooom! Ckieett!**_

Mobil yang ditumpangi tim SNAK akhirnya sampai di kuil Nagano, mereka langsung keluar dari mobil yang ditumpanginya. Mereka bisa melihat kuil yang besar yang telah mengalami renovasi beberapa kali itu. Kuil itu dikelilingi sebuah tembok setinggi 3 m, dengan gerbang indah yang terletak didepan kuil itu.

Naruto dan yang lainnya berlari menuju Kuil itu, setelah sampai didepannya Naruto membuka gerbang kuil dengan perlahan, ketika gerbang kuil itu terbuka ia melihat tiga sosok manusia yang berdiri menghadap mereka, dua diantara mereka bergender Perempuan sedangkan satunya lagi bergender pria.

Naruto mengenal kedua perempuan itu, salah satunya adalah Fuen, ia tak terlalu terkejut melihat Fuen. Tapi ia terkejut melihat perempuan yang satunya, itu Fuuka wanita yang dia temui diklub saat itu.

" Fuuka!? Mengapa kau ada disana? Jangan bilang kau-.. "

" Ya, Naruto aku adalah bawahan Dotou yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasimu. " ucap Fuuka yang diakhiri senyum yang terpampang dibibirnya.

Naruto menunduk, sebentar sebelum menatap ketiga orang itu dengan tajam. Naruto dapat merasakan masing masing dari mereka memiliki kekuatan yang besar, melawan mereka akan memakan waktu yang lama, bahkan mungkin mereka disini untuk mengulur waktu Naruto dan teman-temannya.

" Naruto serahkan mereka pada kami, pergilah selamatkan Ruby dan yang lainnya!. " lata Satsuki yang membuat Naruto terkejut.

" Tidak!, aku tak mau membuat kalian dalam bahaya, mereka bertiga adalah lawan yang tangguh, melawan mereka satu lawan satu adalah ide yang buruk. " Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya menolak ide yang disarankan Satsuki.

" Naruto mungkin kau lupa disini ada seorang Anak seorang Raja Shinobi kingdom... " ucap Akami secara tiba tiba.

" Anggota klan terhormat Uchiha... " ujar Satsuki melanjutkan ucapan Akami.

" Dan Seorang perwakilan Youkai dari Kyoto... " kata Kuroka melanjutkan ucapan Satsuki.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan mereka tersenyum, bagaimana ia lupa teman-temannya adalah sosok yang hebat, yang ia harus lakukan adalah mempercayai mereka dengan sepenuh hatinya. Lagi pula ia masih punya dua tugas lainnya, yaitu mengalahkan Dotou dan menyelamatkan tim RWBY dan putri Koyuki

Naruto mengangguk, " Baiklah aku percayakan mereka pada kalian. "

" [ **Breaker Mode : Crimson Armor] "**

Tubuh Naruto ditutupi cahaya merah, beberapa saat kemudian cahaya itu hilang. Naruto sekarang menggunakan Armor merah lengkap.

" Jarvis aktifkan Jet Booster dipunggungku. "

" [Baik, Tuan] "

Jet booster dipunggung Naruto memanjang Dan membesar, setelah itu jet booster langsung mengeluarkan seberkas cahaya kuning, tubuh Naruto langsung melesat ke langit, lalu bermanufer di udara, setelah itu mulai turun melewati ketiga orang anak buah Doto setelah itu pergi kearah pintu Kuil, Naruto menabrak pintu kuil itu dan melewatinya menggunakan Armor miliknya.

' Jadi itu Breaker Armor yang dimiliki bocah itu, " batin Fuen saat melihat Armor Naruto.

" Heh, kami cukup terkejut melihat teman kalian memiliki kekuatan yang besar tapi... Bagaimana dengan kalian hm, bisakah kalian mengalahkan kami?. " ucap Fuuka dengan nada yang meremehkan.

" Kau terlalu banyak bicara Fuuka!, ayo kita mulai saja. " ucap Nadare yang dari tadi diam, Nadare berlari kearah Akami, sedangkan Fuuka kearah Kuroka dan Fuen kearah Satsuki. Sementara itu Satsuki, Akami, dan Kuroka juga langsung bersiap menghadapi mereka.

...

Naruto yang masih ditutupi Armor kini tengah berjalan dilorong, ia merasa harus mencari teman-temannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menemui Dotou jadi ia mencari mereka menggunakan radar yang merupakan salah satu fitur Armornya.

" Bagaimana Jarvis, apakah kau sudah menemukan tempat mereka berada?. "

" [Tunggu sekitar 2 menit lagi tuan]. "

" Baiklah, hah... Sepertinya sistem operasimu harus di Upgrade, " ujar Naruto sambil melihat lorong disekelilingnya.

" [Itupun Kalau Anda tahu cara mengupgradenya, Tuan]. "

Naruto menghela nafasnya, dia memang tak tahu cara mengupgrade Sistem operasi Jarvis, tapi yang jelas ia harus segera mengatasi masalah yang mungkin terjadi karena lambatnya Jarvis beroperasi saat ini.

" [Biiipp.. Data sudah dicocokan, Tuan saya mendeteksi adanya 6 Manusia dengan pancaran energi yang lemah]. "

" Cocokan dengan fitur Navigasi, "

" [biippp... Mencocokan Data... 30%, 50%, 80%, 100%... Pencocokan lengkap... Menampilkan Navigasi... Bipp] "

Fitur Navigasi muncul dilayar Armor nya, tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung melesat mengikuti arahan Navigasi. Jet booster dipunggunya aktif, jet itu mendorong Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

...

" Sialan, Yang bertahanlah.. Sebentar lagi Naruto pasti datang, kau harus bertahan!. "

Weiss berkata dengan agak pelan, Yang sahabatnya kini telah memasuki keadaan kritis, ia harus sedangkaan dirinya sendiri kini tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong Yang. Hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah berdoa, supaya Naruto segera menemukan dan menolong mereka.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang akrab masuk ke telinga Weiss, ' Suara ini... Tidak salah lagi ini.. '

 _ **Wuushh! Rrrrrrmmm!**_

" Ahh.. Aku menemukannya. "

Naruto melihat tiga buah penjara didepannya, didalam helm ia tersenyum setelah berhasil menemukan tempat ini.

" Naruto cepat keluarkan kami dari sini, disini energi kami terserap!. "

Naruto mendengar teriakan pelan dari Weiss langsung merespon dengan menembakan laser pada dan memotong tiga jeruji didepannya itu.

 _ **Sringgg!**_

Setelah memotong semua jeruji didepannya Naruto langsung pergi ke penjara paling kiri, disana ia menemukan Weiss dan Yang yang tergeletak dilantai, ia langsung membawa kedua orang itu pergi dari ruangan itu, serelah itu ia pergi ke penjara yang berada ditengah, ia menemukan Ruby dan Blake yang dalam keadaan menyedihkan ia juga langsung menolongnya dan diruangan Terakhir, ia menemukan Koyuki dan Yugao ia juga menolong langsung menolong mereka.

Ia mengumpulkan keenam dari mereka disebuah sudut ruangan, ia melihat mereka semua sama-sama dalam keadaan menyedihkan.

" Naruto, cepat kalahkan Doto itu yang paling penting sekarang ini. " ujar Koyuki dengan lemah.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung sadar tapi ia tak segera melesat meninggalkan mereka, namun ia bertanya terlebih dahulu, " Apakah tak apa meninggalkan kalian dalam keadaan seperti ini?. "

" Kami sudah tak berada diruangan penghisap Energi itu lagi jadi tenanglah dan kalahkan Doto. " Ucap Weiss dengan yakin, setelah keluar dari ruangan tadi, energinya akan pulih paling kambat sekitar 4 jam yang ia harus lakukan hanya duduk diam beristirahat hingga energinya pulih.

...

 _ **Traankk!**_

Suara dentingan besi terjadi ketika Trisula milik Akami beradu dengan tombak es milik Nadare, Akami menatap Nadare dengan tajam, orang didepannya ini sangatlah impressive dan Agresive. Bahkan sampai saat ini ia harus bertaham sekuat tenaga melawan orang jni.

Akami melompat ke belakang, lalu ia mengacungkan trisulanya pada Nadare. Akami tahu ia harus membawa pertarungan ini ke level selanjutnya. Mengalahkan Nadare dan membantu teman-temannya, itulah tujuannya sekarang.

" [Breaker mode : Activited] "

Cahaya biru tua menutupi tubuh Akami, cahaya biru yang indah itu perlahan menghilang. Tubuh Akami ditutupi Suit Armor tanpa Helm. Trisulanya pun sedikit memanjang, dengan hiasan warna putih dibeberapa bagian Trisulanya.

" Heh, kau mulai serius yah Nona, hmm baiklah tunjukan padaku kekuatanmu... " ucap Nadare dengan nada sombong.

" **[Poseidon Style : Great Sea Wave] "**

Akami menghentakan ujung Trisulanya pada tumpukan salju dibawahnya, Gelombang Air raksasa keluar dari tempat Akami menghentakan ujung Trisulanya. Air itu melesat kearah Nadare dengan ganas seolah ingin menghancurkan Nadare.

Melihat hal itu Nadare tentu tak tinggal diam, ia memutar mutar tombaknya lalu melemparmya kearah Gelombang air itu.

" **[Sky Cold Style : Hukira Nin Kojin]** "

Tombak tadi melesat kearah gelombang Air itu dan menghantam gelombang Air itu, awalnya tak ada yang terjadi tapi beberapa detik kemudian ledakan cahaya biru muda terjadi, setelah ledakan itu hilang, yang terlihat hanya gelombang Air Raksasa yang sudah membeku.

 _ **Krakk! Praankk!**_

Tumpukan es itu retak, retakannya menyebar ke segala arah, berbarengan dengan bibir Nadare yang mengucapkan kata 'Bang', ledakan Es itu terjadi.. Es tadi meledak ke segala arah dan hanya menyisakan tumpukan kristal es kecil yang tersebar dimana mana.

" Semua usahamu tak akan berguna, karena aku bisa membekukan segala seranganmu itu!. " ucap Nadare dengan penuh kearogansian.

...

Berbeda dengan Akami dan Nadare yang saling melawan dengan Sihir, Kuroka si Youkai bertelinga kucing itu melawan Fuuka dengan pertempuran tangan kosong atau yang lebih akrab disebut Taijutsu. Dengan dahi yang berkeringat Kuroka terus membalas Tinjuan dan tendangan yang dilesahkan si wanita penggoda didepannya ini.

" Jangan terus menghindar Kuroneko, biarkan aku memukul pantat nakalmu itu. " Seringai Psikopat jelas terpampang dibibir manis Fuuka, rasa bertarungnya kini telah dibangkitkan oleh gadis kucing didepannya itu.

Fuuka melompat ke udara lalu mengayunkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah perut Kuroka. Tak mau perut indahnya jadi sasaran kaki Fuuka, Kuroka langsung memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping kiri. Tubuhnya yang lentur tentu tak akan mudah untuk diserang.

Melihat Serangannya tak berhasil, Fuuka yang baru mendarat langsung menghentakan kakinya dan salto diudara, ia lalu mendarat dengan mulus diatas hamparam salju. Fuuka mengayunkan tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari cincin spasial miliknya, ia lalu berlari dengan kencang ke arah lawannya.

' Aku harus berhati-hati. '

Itulah hal yang ia pikirkan ketika melihat pisau yang dipegang Fuuka, ketika ia melihat lawannya bergerak lebih cepat dari biasanya, Kuroka terkejut pasalnya kecepatan Fuuka saat ini tiga kali lebih cepat dari kecepataanya tadi. Fuuka mengarahkan pisaunya ke arah pipi Kuroka berniat membuat sebuah sayatan pada pipi cantik Kuroka. Kuroka yang melihat itu langsung menggerakan tangannya untuk menghentikan tangan Fuuka tapi...

 _ **Crash!**_

Kecepatan tangan Fuuka terlalu cepat Allhasil sebuah sayatan tercetak pada pipi kanan Kuroka. Si pelaku, Fuuka tak lantas memberikan waktu untuk Kuroka bersiap, ia langsung mengayunkan pisaunya dengan cepat, kali inj targetnya adalah dada Kuroka.

" Ahahahaha, Lihatkah Kuroneko aku akan merobek asset montokmu itu. " tawa Psikopatnya terdengar renyah diudara, sifat maniak Fuuka telah benar benar keluar saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Fuuka dibuat melongo ketika Kuroka menghilang dari hadapannya, padahal sedikit lagi Oppai milik Kuroka pasti akan ia robek. Seringai psikopatnya lagi-lagi muncul ketika dia merasakan aura yang akrab.

" Senjutsu, mhehehe kau membuat ini lebih menarik Kuroneko!. "

...

Siluet wanita berarmor es yang terlihat sangat indah kini tengah melayang diudara, ia kini tengah menatap seorang gadis yang berdiri tegak walau luka yang terlihat jelas dibadannya yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan.

Keadaan gadis berambut biru donker itu jelas disebabkan oleh wanita berwajah datar yang memakai Armor es diudara, yah tentu itu adalah Satsuki dan Fuen kalau bukan mereka lantas siapa lagi?.

" Kudengar kakakmu Itachi adalah orang yang kuat, tapi tak kusangka orang sekuat dia memiliki adik yang lemah sepertimu. "

Itachi Uchiha, namanya memang sudah terkenal ke setiap penjuru negeri, siapa yang tak mengenal pria bermarga Uchiha yang telah menjadi salah satu prodigy paling menonjol di kerajaan Shinobi. Sifatnya yang tak menunjukan arogansi membuat ia populer dikalangan wanita.

Satsuki menggeretakan giginya, Itachi Uchiha nama itulah yang terus membayang-bayanginya selama ini. Ayahnya selalu membandingkannya dengan Itachi, orang-orang selalu membandingkannya dengan Itachi Itachi, itachi dan Itachi... Satsuki muak mendengar nama itu!.

Ia memang menyayanginya tapi rasa sayang itu juga dibarengi dengan rasa iri dan benci pada Kakaknya itu. Satsuki memang sering menunjukan sikap dingin tapi itu sebenarnya Cuma kamuflase sifatnya yang asli, Satsuki yang asli adalah orang yang haus akan kasih sayang orang tua, ia adalah orang yang ambisius, ia memiliki ambisi yang kuat untuk melampaui kakaknya.

" Kau.. Jangan ucapkan nama itu DIHADAPANKU!. "

Aura Satsuki meningkat dengan cepat, Satsuki marah! Ia tak menahan emosinya lagi dan memilih untuk mengeluarkannya.

" **[Breaker mode : Activited].** "

" **[Indra Path Style : Susano'o].** "

Sebuah cahaya ungu menutupi tubuhnya, setelah cahaya menghilang sesuatu yang nampak berbeda dari biasanya terjadi, Armor Satsuki sekarang bukanlah Armor biasa akan tetapi armor ini telah bergabung dengan Susano'o miliknya dan membentuk **Susano'o Armor**.

Tanpa banyak bicara Satsuki langsung melesat kearah Fuen, melihat tindakan Satsuki Fuen tersenyum ia juga melesat kearah Satsuki. Seraya menyiapkam tangan kanannya untuk beradu pukulan, Satsuki mengeluarkan aura ungu yang sangat kental pada seluruh armormya.

 _ **Booom!**_

Satsuki dan Fuen akhirnya beradu pukulan, cahaya es beradu dengan cahaya ungu. Riak energi terjadi diudara cukup mengganggu pertarungan lainnya. Satsuki memang tahu ia tak akan menang dengan mudah.. Akan tetapi ia yakin ia akan mengalahkan Fuen dan membuktikan ia tak kalah hebatnya dengan Itachi!.

...

Dengan Armor yang masih menempel erat ditubuhnya, Naruto berjalan santai memasuki sebuah ruangan yang dihuni seorang pria yang akan menjadi musuhnya, ya dia Doto. Duduk santai disebuah kursi sambil menatap remeh pada Naruto adalah hal yang sedang Doto lakukan sekarang.

" Tunggu apa lagi cepat serang aku bocah!, lukai aku! Hehe itupun kalau kau bisa melukaiku. " dengan suara seraknya ia mengejek sang Uzumaki.

Naruto menatap Doto yang sedang memakai yukata berwarna biru, gaya santai yang membuat Naruto muak dan juga wajah penjahat yang perlu dihajar, kira kira itulah Doto dipikiran Naruto. Mengulurkan tangan tertutup armor merahnya, mengarahkannya pada Doto lalu menembakan laser merah, kearah kepalanya itulah yang Naruto lakukan sekarang.

 _ **Srinnggg!**_

Tembakan itu melesat cepat pada pria tua yang haus akan kekuasaan itu, secara tiba tiba sosok Doto menghillang dari pandangan Naruto, hal itu membuat Naruto terkejut, dengan cepat ia masuk kedalam mode siaga, kuda kudanya telah ia persiapkan.. Akan tetapi pukulan keras pada armor bagian pipi kirinya membuat Naruto mau tak mau terpental menghantam dinding dengan keras.

 _ **Brakk!**_

' Kecepatannya luar biasa, aku tak bisa melihat pergerakannya. '

Hal itu langsung muncul dipikirannya ketika pukulan yang menyebabkan armor bagian helmnya rusak itu ia rasakan. Tanpa sadar mulutnya memuncratkan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, Naruto menatap Doto yang sekarang memakai Armor tanpa helm, memandang Naruto dengan remeh.

 **To be continue...**

Yah maaf telah menunggu lama, fic ini sempat terbengkalai dan sudah niat saya hapus, tapi akhirnya saya melanjutkan fic ini walau saya gak tahu apakah ada orang yang menunggu fic gak jelas ini?.

Dark emperor up besok atau senin, Chap depan Naruto akan mendapatkan Ice Flamenya...

Jangan lupa Review, Fav dan Follow ya,..

See you next time...


	12. Ice Flame (part 2)

**The Flame Heart**

 **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Story by Agiswisnu91**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance and Etc..**

 **Warning : Out of caracter, Original chara, MultiCrossover, Gender Bend!, Gaje, abal abal, and,Aneh.**

 **Yang gak suka gak usah baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto berdiri, menatap Doto dengan serius dari balik helm yang sudah setengah hancur itu Naruto menyeringai, " Cepat sungguh cepat, Doto kau memang layak untuk menjadi lawanku. "

Dotou yang mendengar itu tiba-tiba tertawa, " Hahahaha kau pandai sekali bercanda nak, kau kira kau bisa mengalahkan ku hah? Kau hanyalah bocah ingusan!. "

" Jarvis, gunakan seluruh daya pada kecepatan. " Naruto tahu untuk mengimbangi kecepatan Doto maka ia harus menambah kecepatannya ke tingkat selanjutnya.

[Baik tuan... Pemindahan diproses... 15%, 30%, 50%, 70%, 100%... Pemindahan selesai.. Biiip]

Suara mekanik jarvis terdengar renyah ditelinga Naruto, Naruto mempersiapkan kuda kudanya untuk menyerang. Naruto lalu membuka mulutnya dan berkata, " **[Breaker : Octune Blast].** "

Naruto tiba tiba muncul dihadapan Doto dengan posisi telapak tangan yang mengarah pada dada Doto.

 _ **Blast! Krak! Boom! Krak!**_

Dan sebuah laser merah besar langsung menghantam dada Doto, membuat tubuhnya melayang dan menghantam dinding tubuhnya menembus dinding itu lalu menghantam dinidng lainnya, hal itu terus menerus sampai tubuh Doto terlempar keluar kuil nagano.

Tubuh Doto menghantam salju lalu berguling guling akhirnya berhenti dengan keadaan terlentang, mulutnya memuncratkan darah segar. Ia dengan perlahan bangkit dari posisinya, lalu berdiri lagi. Mengelap darah dibibirnya lalu menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Doto yang terlempar keluar, ia menghitung Doto menghantam sembilan lapis tembok. Ia mengaktifkan Jet Booster dipunggungnya lalu menghampiri lawan bertarungnya kali ini.

" Kau membuatku marah bocah! Aku akan menunjukan padamu, seberapa mengerikannya bila aku marah, HYAAAAAAAAAAA. " wajah Doto mengeras, mulutnya terbuka lalu ia berteriak dengan keras.

Aura biru keluar menguar, menari nari diudara dengan indah. Naruto terkejut melihat. Kekuatan Doto meningkat drastis tepat didepan matanya sendiri, " i-itu... Dia mulai serius. "

[Tuan saya mendeteksi adanya kenaikan jumlah energi pada tubuh Doto.]

" Aku tahu Jarvis, aku juga dapat merasakannya. "

Diringi seringaian jahatnya Doto tertawa, " Hahahahaha aku akan menunjukan padamu betapa besarnya perbedaan kita. "

" **[Ulitmate Freeze : World Freeze, Super Strom]**. "

Salju mulai bertebaran dimana-mana, udara sudah dipenuhi butiran salju dan secara tiba tiba angin badai besar muncul, memciptakan badai salju disegala tempat. Naruto terkejut melihat ini, dia dapat mendeteksi badai salju ini tak hanya terjadi di sekitar kuil, tapi diseluruh Gunung Fuji.

Naruto menyilangkan tangannya didepan wajah, menghalangi amukan badai salju yang terjadi. Kakinya berusaha untuk tetap menopang tubuh, rasa dingin menusuk wajah Naruto, tepat di bagian armornya yang rusak.

 _ **Sring!**_

Mata Naruto melebar ketika melihat Doto yang sudah berada disampingnya, pukulan keras menghantam pipi Naruto yang belum sempat bereaksi, tubuh Naruto terpental dan melayang diudara. Dan lagi lagi Doto muncul dibelakang Naruto lalu menendang keras punggung Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto terbang melawan gravitasi, menggunakan kecepatannya Doto muncul diatas Naruto dengan tangan terkepal penuh energi biru, sorot mata dingin dapat Naruto lihat, ucapan Doto selanjutnya berbarengan dengan pukulan yang akan dilayangkannya itu.

" **[Ultimate Freeze : Seed of Palm Ice]** "

Pukulan Doto tepat mengenai armor bagian perut Naruto, armor itu hancur sampai bagian dadanya, energi biru dari pukulan Doto masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto membuat seluruh tubuhnya berubah jadi beku.

Tubuh Naruto melesat jatuh bagaikan meteor, lalu menghantam salju dengan keras suara 'boom' terdengar dengan jelas, akan tetapi badai salju yang masih terjadi membuat semuanya menjadi buram... Semuanya kecuali Doto seorang.

Menggunakan tangannya, ia mencoba bangkit akan tetapi rasa dingin yang extrim dalam dirinya membuat Naruto harus menyerah dalam usaha untuk berdiri. Tubuhnya jatuh kembali, dengan tatapan sayup dan tetesan darah yang menodai putihnya salju, ia berkata dengan pelan.

" **[Crimson Flame : Burning mode]** "

Tato ditubuh bagian kanannya menyala, aura merah Naruto melunjak dengan keras. Ia berdiri dengan tegap, sisa sisa armor Naruto melebur menghilang diudara, hanya menyisakan Naruto yang memakai baju compang camping, celana hitam panjang dan juga sebuah tato merah yang menutupi bagian kanan tubuhnya.

Sorot mata tajam menatap Doto, tak ada sedikitpun rasa ketakutan dalam sorot matanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan keras, api merah diseluruh tubuhnya menyembur dengan keras ke segala arah. Di tengah badai salju warna merah Naruto terlihat dengan jelas.

" **[Crimson Flame : Dragon Punch]** "

Api merah mulai berkumpul di tangan kanan Naruto, bentuk kepala naga tercipta dari api merah tersebut. Dengan kekuatan penuh Naruto melesat kearah Doto. Doto yang tak mau kalah juga mengaktifkan Jurusnya.

" **[Ultimate Freeze : World Freeze, High Rotation]. "**

Tangan kanan Doto dikelilingi aura biru, aura itu membentuk sebuah bor besar yang terus berputar dengan cepat. Tepat saat Naruto sampai didepannya, Doto mengangkat tangannya dan memukulkannya ke arah Naruto, pukulan Doto langsung disambut oleh pukulan Naruto.

 _ **Booooooommm!**_

Dan sebuah kubah raksasa tercipta, kubah itu berwarna ungu pekat. Hebusan energi menyebar ke seluruh arah dengan sangat kuat hingga meniup kepingan salju diudara.

Kubah itu perlahan menghilang, dikawahnya terlihat dua sosok yang berpakaian compang camping mereka adalah Naruto dan Doto. Armor bagian tangannya hancur, rambut panjangnya menjadi acak acakan, tangannya juga terlihat gosong. Sementara itu Naruto juga menerima dampak serius, yah seluruh tangannya berdarah, tulang tulang pada tangan kanannya retak akibat adu pukulan tadi.

 **Naruto POV**

Aku melihat keadaan Doto, aku heran kenapa tangannya masih ada? Seharusnya dengan pukulan Crimson Flame ku tangannya sudah musnah. Aku juga sadar, ada hal aneh disini... Kenapa seluruh serangan Crimson Flame miliku seolah tak mempan padanya, efek Crimson Flame milikku benar benar menurun.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada terjadi tapi... Aku tak ingin kalah! Aku tak boleh kalah! Bila aku kalah oleh orang seperti ini... Bagaimana dengan Dendamku, masih banyak hal yang harus kulakukan dan Aku tak boleh Kalah!

" **[ Crimson Flame : Empryon Of The Pheonix Dance]** "

Aku melompat degan tinggi, sepasang sayap yang terbuat dari api merah muncul dibelakang punggungku, bayang banyang burung Pheonix muncul disekitar tubuhku, kepakan pertama!... Aku melesat kearah langit, aku melakukan manuver diudara lalu mengarahkan tubuhku pada Doto, kepakkan kedua! Aku melesat kearah Doto dengan kecepatan tinggi, bayang bayang Pheonix disekitarku seolah berteriak keras...

 **Swush! Duarrr!**

Dan kepakan terakhir!.. Tubuhku menghantam Doto. .. pilar merah tinggi tercipta, Shockwave menyebar ke segala arah, dan area disekitar Shockwave itu mencair dengan cepat, menyebabkan longsoran salju dibarengi air yang terjadi dilokasi sekitar pertarungan itu.

 **Naruto POV end**

Pilar merah secara perlahan menghilang, Shockwave juga menghilang, menyisakan bekas pertarungan tadi. Dan belum lama setelah Itu tubuh sesosok manusia terlempar.. Tunggu! Itu tubuh Naruto! Tubuh Naruto melayang dan...

 _ **Brak!**_ _**Swush!**_

Naruto menabrak Kuil Nagano dan membuat hampir setengahnya rubuh, asap membumbung tinggi menutupi tempat itu, Di tempat runtuhan itu terlihat tangan Naruto yang mengacung tinggi sementara itu badan lainnya tertutupi oleh reruntuhan itu.

Api merah kemudian menyala, membakar seluruh reruntuhan itu dan beberapa detikkemudian reruntuhan itu menghilang menjadi abu. Naruto yang tergeletak disana, mencoba untuk mengangkat tubuhnya, setelah berhasil mengangkat tubuhnya ia perlahan berdiri dengan kucuran darah keluar dari luka yang berada di dahinya.

Naruto menatap Doto yang berjalan menghampirinya, hampir semua bagian armor Doto telah menghilang, yang belum menghilang cuma armor bagian dadanya. Tiba tiba mata Naruto melebar ketika ia melihat sebuah bola biru yang terpasang pada armor bagian dada Doto, jantungnya berdetak kencang.

' perasaan akrab apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa akrab dengan bola itu? Tunggu apakah bola itu yang menyebabkan Doto tak terpengaruh oleh seranganku!. '

Dengan pikiran yang kacau Naruto menatap kosong Doto yang berjalan menghampirinya, seringaian jahat Doto mengembang diwajahnya. " Sudah kubilang, kau akan kalah nak... Yah mari kira akhiri ini, Hahahahahha. "

Setelah sampai didepan Naruto, ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mencekik leher Naruto, ia mencekiknya dengan keras lalu melemparnya kearah salah satu tembok Kuil nagano, tubuh Naruto melayang lalu menghantam tembok itu dengan keras.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Sebuah retakan berbentuk sarang laba laba, tubuh Naruto jatuh tergeletak dilantai, posisi tubuhnya tengkurap, senyum dibibirnya tiba tiba mengembang, ia melirik ke arah tangan kanannya... Sebuah bola berwarna biru berada dalam genggamannya.

' Aku berhasil! Untung dia tak menyadarinya tadi dengan begi... '

 _ **Deg! Deg!**_

Jantung Naruto tiba tiba berdetak dengan keras, tubuhnya mengalami gejala aneh... Ia merasakan aura dingin pada tangannya, lalu aura dingin itu terus masuk ke dalam tubuhnya setelah itu masuk pada jantung Naruto... Menyebar ke sekujur tubuhnya lewat pembuluh darah.

Tanpa Naruto sadari ada perubahan pada tubuhnya, tato merah miliknya berubah jadi tato biru, surai merahnya sekarang terganti dengan surai biru yang sangat lembut dan halus, aura biru menguar disekitar tubuhnya. Kesadaran Naruto perlahan hilang, ia menutup matanya dengan keadaan tubuh yang sedang berubah

Doto yang melihat itu semua terkejut, matanya melotot dan mulutnya sedikit ternganga, dengan terburu buru ia melihat armor dadanya, dan ia langsung sadar... Blue Orb didadanya telah hilang...

 **Flash Back**

" _Jadi bola apa ini, Madara-sama?. "_

 _Dahi Doto mengeryit ketika sosok pria berambut hitam jabrik didepannya ini menunjukan sebuah bola berwarna biru. Madara adalah tuannya, Madara jugalah yang membantunya dalam setiap rencana yang ia jalankan._

" _Ini Blue Orb, bola ini memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat, ini akan membuatmu lebih kuat dari sebelumnya... Tapi kau harus ingat bila ada seorang bocah yang menggunakan api merah datang kepadamu... Kau harus membunuhnya! Atau aku akan membunuhmu dan seluruh kerajaanmu ingat itu!. "_

 _Doto mengambil bola yang disodorkan Madara lalu menganggukan kepalanya, " Aku akan menjaga bola ini dan juga akan membunuh orang yang anda maksudkan Madara-sama. "_

 **Flash Back end**

Blue Orb, yang ia dapatkan dari Madara membuat seluruh kemampuannya meningkat, karenanya Doto memiliki kekebalan yang tinggi pada suhu dingin. Hal itulah yang menjadi sumber kepercaya diriannya melawan Toro dan Bocah didepannya ini.

...

 **Naruto POV**

' Dimana ini?. '

Aku menatap sekitar, dan yang kutemukan adalah... Tempat yang sama ketika aku membangkitkan Crimson Flame untuk pertama kalinya, Ini dialam pikiranku. Disini sangat gelap aku tak bisa merasakan apapun, hanya hampa yah kehampaan yang membuatku ketakutan.

" Red, apa kau disana?. "

Sosok yang kupanggil adalah jelmaan api merahku, red... Dia berwujud Armor Crimson milikku, aku Cuma bisa menemuinya dalam keadaan tertentu, tak bisa menemuinya sesuka hatiku.

" Naruto... "

" Red, akhirnya kau dat... "

Aku terkejut yang kulihat bukanlah Red akan tetapi sebuah armor yang mirip Red akan tetapi berwarna biru dan mengeluarkan aura yang tenang, aku tak tahu siapa dia, dan aku hanya bisa menerka nerkanya.

" Kau bisa memanggilku Blue... Aku Ice Flame, bagian dari dirimu... "

" Tunggu!... Bila kau Ice Flame maka.. Ramalan tentang aku memiliki Flame Heart itu Nyata?. " aku memasang ekspresi terkejut.

" Tentu saja.. Iya kan Red?. "

Dan Crimson Armor yang sering kupakai muncul dihadapanku, " Ya begitulah Blue... Naruto kami tak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi... Selain aku seluruh Flame milikmu hilang.. Dan sekarang untungnya kita bisa mendapatkan kambali Blue, "

Aku menundukan kepalaku sambil menggenggam erat tanganku... Berdasarkan Video yang diberikan Ozpin, orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kedua orang tuanya adalah Seseorang misterius.. Akan tetapi banyak fakta yang tak bisa kupercaya pada Video itu seperti Ayahku adalah Great red yabg menyamar atau apapun itu yang jelas aku tak percaya itu!.

" Naruto, seharusnya tak ada orang yang bisa mengeluarkan Keenam Flame begitu mudah, kecuali orang itu... " Red memotong ucapannya, hal itu membuatku semakin penasaran.

" Kecuali?... "

" Orang itu memiliki Evil Heart.."

" Evil Heart apa itu?, " Evil Heart? Apa lagi itu? Apa sejenis dengan Flame Heart atau apa?.

" Lebih baik kau tak mengetahuinya sekarang... Dan juga bukannya kau sedang berada dalam pertarungan?. " ucap Blue sambil memberikan isarat pada Red untuk bungkam. Dan aku yang melihatnya cuma menghela nafas yah mungkin suatu saat aku akan mengetahuinya.

" Ulurkan tanganmu Naruto!. " perintah Blue padaku.. Dan aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya ia menggenggam tanganku lalu...

 **Naruto POV end**

...

" AAAAAAHHHHHHH, "

Shockwave keluar dari tubuh Naruto langsung meratakan kuil Nagano, Doto yang terkena Shockwave itu terpental jauh, asap membumbung tinggi menutupi sebagian pemandangan. Siluet seseorang keluar dari asap tersebut, itu Naruto dengan surai biru yang berkibar ditiup angin dan juga tato biru yang menutupi tubuh bagian kanannya.

Matanya berkilat, tatapan dingin terpasang pada mata blue sapphire miliknya, wajah dengan raut muka datarnya memperlihatkan ketidakpedulian pada apapun yang terjadi disekitarnya. Langkah demi langkah ia mendekati Doto yang menatapnya ketakutan.

Tangan kanan Naruto mencengkram leher Doto, ia lalu mengangkat Doto ke udara. Doto meronta ronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari Naruto akan tetapi semua itu sia sia. Cengkraman Naruto sangat kuat, menyumbat udara yang akan masuk ke paru paru Doto. Mulut Naruto terbuka lalu ia berkata, " Kau kira hanya dengan kekuatan palsu... Kau bisa mengalahkanku heh? **[Ice Flame : World Freeze, Cold the World].** "

Semburan api biru keluar dari mulut Naruto dan membakar seluruh tubuh Doto, rasa dengin yabg ekstrim terasa disekujur tubuh Doto, ia memasang wajah memohon pada Naruto, akan tetapi Naruto mengabaikannya, ia dapat merasakan secara perlahan seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya membeku, lalu jaringan, setelah itu organ, sistem organ dan akhirnya seluruh tubuh Doto berubah menjadi es, Naruto membantingnya dengan keras.

 _ **Prankkk!**_

Tubuh Doto hancur berkeping keping, Naruto yang melihat itu cuma memandangnya datar, tak ada rasa senang ataupun sedih dalam hatinya ketika melihat itu.

 **Five** _ **Day Later**_

 **Istana Snowland , Ibukota Snowland.**

Setelah kejadian itu, pihak kerajaan menangkap setiap anak buah Doto yang berada dijajaran kerajaan dan memenjarakan Ameiko atas dosanya, mereka juga mengangkat Koyuki sebagai ratu baru dan hari ini merupakan hari pelantikan Koyuki sebagai Ratu.

Didepan istana Snowland, semua rakyat di ibu kota Snowland berkumpul, entah itu orang orang yang berada di dinding dalam ataupun dinding luar. Suasana terlihat ricuh, dan juga ramai. Mereka tengah menunggu pidato ratu baru mereka.

Di salah satu sudut terlihat Naruto bersama teman temannya yang tengah menunggu pidato Koyuki. Setelah pertarungan, Naruto dan yang lainnya dirawat dirumah sakit dan mereka baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin. Dari teman setimnya yang paling terluka parah adalah Satsuki untungnya dia sekarang sudah sudah sembuh.

Tak lama kemudian sosok Koyuki bersama Suiren berjalan keluar dari pintu lalu berdiri diatas balkon, wajah gugup mereka tak luput dari pandangan penonton. Ia mengambil nafas dalam dalam lalu menghembuskannya.

Koyuki berkata, " Selamat pagi semuanya, pagi hari ini adalah hari yang bersejarah bagi Snowland kingdom, walaupun kita tahu banyak kejadian duka yang terjadi, akan tetapi kita harus segera bangkit dan inilah momen kita untuk bangkit, walaupun aku tahu aku masih muda dan belum memiliki pengalaman tapi aku yakin aku bisa mengatasinya. Karena aku memiliki aku memiliki kalian, rakyat ku yang berharga... Aku juga memiliki orang yang akan membantuku dalam pemerintahan... Suiren, dia kuangkat menjadi perdana menteriku..."

Suiren berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya pada semua orang.

 _ **Plok! Plok! Plok! Plok!**_

Suara tepuk tangan dan teriakan bergema di kota itu mereka menerikan nama Koyuki dan Suiren beberapa kali, setelah beberapa menit suasana akhirnya kembali tenang..

"... Aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Beacon Academi, berkat mereka kita bisa mengungkap segala hal yang terjadi. Terutama pada Hikaryu Naruto Kiseki, atas berkat dia aku selamat dan bisa berdiri disini... " Koyuki melanjutkan perkataannya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum, " Misi... Sukses"

Setelah pidato selesai Naruto dan teman-temannya pamit pada Koyuki dan langsung pergi ke bandara untuk pukang ke Beacon Academi.

...

Disebuah, dilorong yang gelap dua siluet terlihat sedang berjalan menuju suatu tempat.

" Madara-sama, kenapa anda memberikan kembali bola itu pada Naruto?. "ucap seseorang yang memiliki rambut hijau dan kulit belang.

" Karena aku ingin tahu sejauh mana kemampuan bonekaku.. Aku juga ingin mengatur kekuatannya karena bagaimanapun aku akan menjadi Tuannnya. " Ucap sosok yang dipanggil Madara.

" Ehhh maksud anda?. " Si rambut hijau terlihat kebingungan.

" pikir saja sendiri. "

Setelah beberapa saat mereka akhirnya sampai disebuah ruangan yang memiliki meja berbentuk lingkaran, ada lima kursi didepan meja itu. Madara duduk dikursi kosong, lalu ia menatap yang empat orang yang dari tadi sudah duduk dikursi. Mereka adalah Kokabiel, Orochimaru, Rizevim dan Salem.

Kokabiel salah satu petinggi kerajaan Dark holy dan juga orang yang mengendalikan sisi gelap dari Schnee Corp, Orochimaru seorang peneliti gila yang memiliki ribuan pasukan mutan yang tersembunyi diberbagai laboratoriumnya. Rizevim, orang yang menginginkan kekuasaan atas Devil kingdom, ia memiliki banyak bawahan. Dan terakhir Salem, satu satunya orang yang bisa mengendalikan Grimmm.

" Baiklah, mari kita mulai...

Rapat **Evil League ini.** "

 **To Be Continue**

Maaf yah kalo pendek... Untuk Flame milik Naruto ehm penjelasannya ada dichap delapan... Trus untuk alur maaf yah bila ngecewain dan nih sekarang udah diperbaiki. Maaf bila banyak typo yang bertebaran...

See You Next Time..


End file.
